Once upon a Change, Krystal's Tale
by Quentix Starwing
Summary: Krystal's trying to move on from Fox, her life has never been quite so bad before. Now she meets up with a wild 8 ball Bounty Hunter who happens to be one of her people, what happened when Fox reopens an old wound in her heart? Chap 14 is now up!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Star Fox, any characters who do make appearances in this fan fiction belong to Nintendo, except several other custom which are my characters.

Prologue: Day to Day Bounties: Routines Change 

Several Months after the incidents with the Aparoids many things had gone for the better in Lylat, the remnants of a defeated Venomian army retreated and went into hiding and the Aparoids had been flushed out of Corneria and the surrounding planets once infected by the creatures. There was over all peace and things returning to normal in the rest of the system, but Star Fox's break-up came as news to those who 'put an ear to the ground'. It came out in some new light; that Star Fox was broken up and no longer the team they had once been.

While Krystal had temporarily been together with Panther Caroso of Star Wolf, later it was found that it wasn't working well enough for her tastes and she left and joined the Cornerian Army as a pilot for them, Fox went his own way with ROB 64 and the newly designed Great Fox, while Slippy was left to time with his new found love Amanda. Things were in their neutral state, but mention of a small time bounty hunter came slow through Lylat. He'd made himself known during the latter half of the Lylat War by destroying the part of the fragmented fleet set in Area 6, assassinating many generals on Venom, and single handedly taking down two bases on the Planet Venom; this stranger became someone known by some people in Katina and Zoness on the common. Though he was known for spending his time on the Saragasso Space Station, he was known as the '6 Ball of Death' as often spoken; his enemies were destroyed by a '6' Pool ball he'd shoot with his alloy pool cue.

The scum glared at the Cerinian and growled silently and sneered at the wary sight of this young man alone at the bar. He'd earned quite a reputation in his short time as a bounty hunter, having claimed over 26 targets in the period of 3 months; each commander in the Venomian army whom were key players to the downfall of Venom's main morale. This single fox put them down, despite his open and honorable approach to battle; he defeated these men with his unique form of battle. It seemed not to matter to him what kind weapons they used, even if they were to use vehicles against him.

"That bastard defeated the top 26 generals in the Venomian army; I didn't think anyone could beat that General Rastis. That son of a bitch could fight one hell of a sword fight and killed several pilots from Corneria wielding blasters, they say he was amongst the most prestigious of generals and treated like royalty." The first of the scum gathered at the table had commented. His buddies seemed to be non-believing of his words, even then the third of them shaking his head at him.

"Don't believe he killed Rastis, I served with him before I became a bounty hunter. He taught me how to fight and how to be a man; I was a young simian and became an ape when I trained with that man. I won't believe Rastis lost to true trash like that outcast who just waltzes around like he's the lead man around here." The third scum had spoken up, standing and glaring at the back of his head where he stood; while the second scum spoke up, his canine fangs baring as he spoke.

"That's right! We don't just let trash walk in and around here this way, coming into our territory and start acting like he's some badass!" the tension between the two scum and the young Cerinian was building; though only from the side of the scum it seemed.

The Cerinian remained with his back to them, sitting at the bar and there the scum had a view of his back; each stepping towards him now and drawing their blasters into hand. Both were thinking the same thing; that they would teach this punk kid some lesson, they were going to take him down.

"Well fellas, you seem to have a problem with me as far as I can sense. Well if you want to say it, you may as well confess without me having to hear such annoying thoughts." He spun on the stool, his left foot slamming across the face of the simian as the stranger came to stand; his pole cue at the throat of the dog, the bounty hunter pressed the tip into his throat and gave a faint smirk as he leaned in to the scum's ear.

"Scared are we…? But you were bolstering a lot of bravado in that head of yours…maybe I should let you taste this Cue's tip, by putting it down your esophagus…hmm?" the dog let off a visible gulp, giving him a spooked look; since the pressure of the cue was only growing firmer.

The simian rose with the blaster in hand, his face swollen with busted capillaries; a fresh meaty visage of the damage that the bounty hunter's sandal had caused his face. The look in his eyes almost pure murder, the blaster reaching to aim for the bounty hunter; but when he fired the blaster was knocked up by the Pool cue's other end.

As this happened, the bounty hunter's cue tip had thrusted forward and smacked the canine in the esophagus, causing him to choke rather abruptly; with his shoulder slamming into the Simian's solar plexus and sending him back into the nearby table top. With the simian dealt with, the bounty hunter had grabbed the canine's wrist and ducked down; throwing him forward into a toss with such force that it threw his back into the counter top, this move leaving him left in pain to fall to the floor.

"Well fellas I gotta be moving on now, I don't think you losers would be so stupid. You know who I was, but you just had to disturb me didn't you? Well, I'll leave you alive just this one. The name's Aver and don't you clowns forget it." he said this, kicking the dog's chin and leaving him on the floor groaning as he walked off; well it was time for him to get on his way and head towards Corneria.

---------

Things on Corneria were rather slow, as the army rebuilt itself things had just been going slow and not for the better of things; since the break up of Star Fox, things were a little shakey on grounds with Peppy being the commanding General of the Cornerian in the place of the deathly ill General Pepper, he accepted Krystal and just didn't want to hear anything from Fox.

It would be odd enough as it were, having to be contacted by the now lone mercenary; Peppy thought it reckless of Fox to brashly be a lone hunting mercenary in the current times, despite the peace that was currently upon them. Peppy went in to check on Krystal, personally he'd come down, with his obvious envoy following him; guards of all kinds to watch over him. He commanded them to remain in the hall and proceeded to her room alone, he wanted to chat with her a little bit.

Peppy's fist lightly rapped at the door, there hoping to reach the vixen and that she wasn't busy, so that it might be too bad a time to chat with her. "Krystal? Are you available to chat right now?" his familiar voice came through the door, reaching a smile on Krystal's muzzle.

"Please come in Peppy, I've just settled in." she said seeming to be alright, it had been a few weeks since last she'd seen both Panther and Fox. It simply hadn't worked out between them…it was a personal hell for her, to be caged by what she felt was love and then to be forced out of a job she'd grown to love; this done to her by the very one she loved, all because 'It was for your safety.' Those words spoke to her and brought a growl from her lips.

As Peppy stepped into the room, he found Krystal's eyes clouded for a single moment, before her soft mask of a smile came upon her; it was a mix of a mask and actually missing the elderly hare. He came forward and she hugged her close, there was never quite anyone who was as good a friend or as wise as Peppy to her. He had words of advice that often paid off for her, aiding her in moments of need or just plain bad luck.

"So Krystal, do you like the room? I could arrange for you to get roomier quarters if you'd like." He gave the offer, though she dismissed it as quickly as he offered it; though with a light smile on her muzzle.

"Thanks Peppy, but I won't need a bigger room; this one is more than fine. In fact it's pretty cushy for what I was dealing with before." Her words died down as it brought back some lousy memories of her short time with Panther; despite him being sweet he moved just a bit too fast for her tastes. There was nothing that she cared to think about in either case, she just…needed a break and was taking a break from dating all together.

"Are you okay Krystal? I mean really okay? You don't need to kid around or tell me yes for my benefit, I want to know if you can handle this." He was being serious, that much had her glad for him being there.

"I'm fine Peppy, just that things in my personal life were rough, all one ever needs is time or healing and that's what I'm taking." She said this pretty softly, looking down and shaking her head gently. She gave a little breath and looked up at Peppy. "How're things now a days General?" she grinned, since his being General now was quite a big step compared to his being an advisor for Star Fox; but there were none better for the job than him.

"Things are going, being a General can be a pain in the tail every now and then, but we're managing and Corneria is finally at peace. At least we can calm down and finish clearing away elements of the Aparoid invasion." His words were cut short, since there was some hefty knocking on the door; one of Peppy's vanguards was knocking on the door now in a bit of a rush.

"Sir, we just got news from Katina, there's something about Oikinny's resistance forces attacking a base out there, I think their in danger!" the words had reached Peppy's mind, and words came without thought.

"Scramble mobile infantry and send a few squadrons over to Katina immediately, Krystal are you able?" the question, received a nod from her immediately; action at last.

"On my way immediately, General." She gave him a salute as he exited the room, though drew back to give her one more message before his departure.

"Good Luck leading your squadron Krystal, they're assembling in hangar 6." He gave her a salute in return for hers early, before departing now; leaving Krystal momentarily stunned.

It seemed that it wasn't just action, but a field promotion directly from the General himself; she'd let him see that he didn't waste his kindness so shortly, she suited up quickly. "Last time you rise from the ashes, Oikinny." Some small bit of venom spoken, that ape had caused enough trouble just before the Aparoid invasion; it was time to quell him once and for all.

(End Prologue)

Things are off the ground for Krystal, slowly things coming into settle and now some action; things will heat up when Krystal meets the squad before they get to Katina. Tune in to see what happens o.o

R&R please, no flaming.


	2. Chapter: Katina's rescue, Surprise

Chapter 1: Katina's Rescue, Surprise Surprise

Krystal came upon the hangar and had given a soft sigh as she had run to the entrance and turned the corner, she couldn't believe the squadron the moment she had seen them; the members were from an assortment of people that she had met over the years.

"Katt..? Is that you? What are you-" she was cut off as the feline had embraced her gently in a hug, it wasn't necessary; but it wasn't as if she minded it at all.

"Krystal, long time no see; but we don't have too much time to catch up, we'll introduce ourselves on the way. Let's get flying ladies." Katt had said as she had retreated to her Cat's paw, the one thing that was from her past that was still hers.

The all female squad had been the first shock but the more surprising to her was the fact she was being brought into leading into the first all female squadron for Corneria; with her as the leader that gave her a little boost of ego, it made her feel best about it over all. But better yet was the fact that she had a friend with whom to chat with, maybe even to confess a few things about her relationships that had been on her mind. Small doubts that had come forth to the vixen that made her feel less than a person.

'Soon…' she told herself, a mission first that would take precedence over all else; she breathed in deeply and cleared her mind of all doubts. Tucking them away for safe keeping so that she could better deal with the threats on hand before her, namely the Oikinny rebels that were attacking a well known Cornerian Ally for many years; it was time for a change in things more or less and that was how it was being portrayed. It was time to kick ass and that was the simple fact that she needed to get across herself, it was something that she was going to do without question; she gave a soft smirk and had closed her cockpit. Her moments of thoughts were over and the action soon followed.

"Alright Squadron, let's blast off." It was rather lame to say but it was the first thing that she could think of, with that the Cornerian Squadron had taken to the skies from the hangar and headed into outer space, with the target being Katina.

-------

The invasion of Oikinny's forces was short-lived, as Katina's ground forces quickly began to fight back even after the initial blitz attack they'd taken; despite Oikinny's initial advantage in size and disarray, it cleared up quickly once the Grand flight Commander, Bill Grey had taken to the air in his Tri-Wing XI series. His calming words had seemed to bring life back to the weary forces who were once overpowered at the beginning of the battle. But the elite skills of just Bill's magnificently trained flight crews seemed to outclass the rugged bunch of ragtag pilots and soldiers gathered by Oikinny.

"W-what's going on?! Why are we losing?! We have greater numbers, destroy them all!" the fist of the angry simian had slammed down on the chair while he gave a growl and had glared at the screen. He hated it all! He had failed during the Aparoid Invasion but had luckily survived the assault of being shot down. Now he had launched a surprise attack on Katina in hopes of claiming the planet as a strategic front in re-organizing his long failed plans to prove he was the true successor of Andross's name.

"Go after the commander! Take Bill Grey's ship and put it in the ground!" in his frustration he managed to give an actual good idea, that was until his front squadron had suddenly exploded into an impressive fire ring design; as they were stricken by unknown objects and instantly decimated by small glowing orbs of light, that he couldn't seem to quite explain.

"What happened to them? Who dares to attack Oikinny's forces!?" another question raised in new anger, but as his battle cameras had focused on the grinning face of the well known bounty hunter; he felt a shiver run down his spine when he saw those eyes…the dark icy blue eyes looking through the cameras as if he was well able to focus on him.

"Well Oikinny, it seems that I've only been paid to take your forces out; but slip up here and your next…for free." He pointed only the Pool cue up at him, making sure Oikinny saw the glimmering tip that fired a spiraling flare into the first of the battle cameras; as Aver started to simply take small bursts of his cue's power and destroy the cameras so he couldn't see anything.

-- --

Aver gave a little smirk up at the oversized ship and simply walked forward a little bit, raising the cue over his shoulders and bringing his fingers up; to summon back the 8 balls of his pool set. "Time to have some fun, not like any of these pukes are really a challenge." He said with a little yawn, waving his fingers idly and drawing up the eight balls into a formation pattern; summoning the cue ball to the front of the group and drew the cue up, without aiming he had stricken the cue ball and shot it into the eight others.

"Occu Shot: 8 Luck Shot." The name of the technique had shot the balls up into a spiral formation with each of them turning into brilliant whirls of massed energy, before each ball had moved into a helix set motion and directed themselves at one of the group of Oikinny's pilots, simply passing through the ships with ease; each whirl of energy diced the squadron in random places just before they would erupt in a mass of flames, then exploding violently due to the meet of such powers.

It wasn't long after destroying the single squadron had gotten the attention of ground troops and some of the squadrons remaining in the air as well, this made Aver grin a little more; as in their eyes he was helpless and not wielding enough to fight them all…right?

"Oh man, I hadn't any idea you wanted to play…well I'll go easy on you, I can at least promise we'll play; but don't expect it to last long." He said as he whipped the cue stick around his waist and flicked the middle of the short alloy pole-like structure and grabbed it by the center. Drawing it back down as he crouched into a lower position to the ground, he held it in the manner as if he was taking a shot at the cue ball. "Bring it on little children, with your toy guys and toy planes; I'll play nice I promise."

The comment wasn't rightly heard by all, but the soldiers had surrounded him and aimed their blasters and began firing; while several of the ships in a few squadrons joined together and started to rain laser fire down upon him, combining the efforts to be rid of the bounty hunter. They'd soon fine their efforts were returned and failed to really stop him.

In a short exchange, Aver had already avoided a good deal of the blast fire, ducking the first barrage, then performing a near impossible flexing raise into a high handstand on the top of the cue stick; after having pushed himself with the telekinesis for a boost. He pushed himself off of the pool cue with his hands and commanded it to rise with his mind, with this he immediately began to return large blasts of ice, flare bursts, and even a few aurora flashes; which immediately threw numerous numbers of the ground troops back under the sudden assault he unleashed.

Comm. system "Who the hell is this guy?!" one of the dogs in flight had said, watching this Cerinian drift down over the battle site without seeming worried about being stuck in the air. In fact, the pilot growled and started towards him; when Aver had gestured for him to come at him.

"I'm gonna smash him all over my cockpit shield." He said as he hit the booster and continued towards him without slowing, this only making Aver grin a little more. End Comm. system

Aver twisted his body off to the side, while he had simply held his palms together; some idle words being uttered by him as a dark blue light glowed from his fingertips "Tas Numi Zashi Yema Nalo…Dark Occu Spell: Dark Web Flare!" he launched the attack from his fingertips and had sent the web-like wave towards the ship; which managed to strike the ship's front and instantly then spread into a massive web of energy, which to the surprise of the pilots simply captured them like insects on a spider web.

This made Aver smirk, since they had planned to attack him this way and it had simply backfired in a way they'd all regret and likely not get the chance to show again. "Combust." He merely spoke after trapping them all, the instant destruction of their ships were complete; it seemed to desperately affect the ground troops, who were by now pinned down by his pool cue. All in time as the 8 balls returned to hover around him and seemed to provide him with some extra strength, they spun around him now ready and able as he drifted down with his telekinesis.

--

Oikinny was devastated by this one individual, this single bounty hunter had already managed to scare a great deal of his already morale drained men; but he wouldn't quit just yet. "Hang in there men! Destroy Bill Grey, then concentrate on this bounty hunter; the battle is ours!" the spoken sound of belief from him was sure, but it offered little comfort to his men.

It seemed that his men were simply squeamish after seeing so many of not only their squadrons but also ground troops decimated in a sheer instant, Oikinny hadn't seemed to notice the lack of much response from his men; as it wasn't even as much as a 'Yes sir!' for simply there was nothing. It would play more into the Katina/Corneria alliance's game field in sheer moments as well.

"Sir! We're picking up a Cornerian Squadron, there are 6 ships, some strange design we haven't encountered just yet." The message was disregarded by the would-be emperor who slammed his fists on the arms of his command chair.

"If its just one squadron, what are they gonna do against us? Nothing! Continue the attack!" his words were what he would soon be eating, as he knew jack shit about who was coming down; a group of highly experienced beauties of the sky & space to be put simply.

--- ---

Comm. System

"Looks like Oikinny's forces are getting their tails beat, well let's go and finish up them; guess Katina didn't need so much help after all." In truth it was a relief to Krystal, who knew Bill to some degree and was glad that he was able to turn this fight around without much help; at least as far as she knew, since she hadn't yet noticed the other power at work.

"Let's capture that little chimp this time huh? I'm sure we're all tired of this sad attempt to bring back Andross's empire already." Katt said sarcastically, since this stupid monkey had come back a lot more than once and had been ready as he had over the years since the Aparoid failure, tried to collect spots that Venom had once inhabited at one time or another. Each failure was dismal and weak, though this had been his far boldest step yet.

"Doesn't this monkey know that I have a company to run? Honestly, making me leave Phoenix Enterprises on MY precious break time." There was a sarcastic comment from Fara, who while running the company from the distance; was still apart of the Cornerian Military since she believed in something such as defense of one's planet and peace in the solar system. She was an accomplished pilot who made sure that she wasn't known as some rich girl who inherited a company; but a heroine as well.

"Well at least you all have something to do normally; I'm stuck running the damn simulator classes at the academy." The complaint coming from the rarely heard of Ex-Star Fox pilot, Miyu the Lynx, who hadn't been forgotten by Corneria and was given a cushy but lame job at the academy. She often spent her time practicing her piloting skills in the simulator and out in the old scrap yard, always looking for something to salvage and fix up.

"I've been fine with my quiet time I guess; the action is good for a change." Fay the poodle spoke up, a little meek in nature compared to her friend Miyu, she had a job as a teacher at the academy in avionic operations and evasive tactics; despite her quiet nature she was quite knowledgeable and a respected part of the staff who earned better pay than most. She was glad to stretch out her old piloting wings, since it had been far too long since she was in action.

"Well, I'm just glad that my brother stopped being so protective of me, I'm thankful that the Cornerians decided to accept me as a transfer pilot." The sweet voice of a newcomer to the Cornerian Air Force, as she was originally apart of the Zoness Defense Force, Allie Starwing; the younger twin to her famous brother, Quentix Starwing had finally gotten out on her own. Though the moment wasn't lost between the two, since he was always checking on her occasionally; she appreciated his worry since they'd only found each other some years back at the end of the Lylat wars.

Comm. System End

Such a short time and yet each seemed to work well together, it was simple light work dealing with the likes of all of the surrounding bunches of cluttered pilots. Those Venomians were already flustered and scared, now they were learning to fear another; new group whose name would sooner be established as the vanquishers of the Oikinny resistance and those who captured the flighty ape; who even now was preparing to retreat himself.

"W-what? How are they so skilled? Who are they? Get us out of here now!" though Oikinny's words were cut short when he noticed he men were already unconscious; one of the serpents at the console had been groaning, it left Andrew to fend for himself and find out what had happened.

"W-who's there? Who dares to approach the great Andrew Oikinny?!" an attempt to sound scary that had failed miserably, due to the cracking of his voice and shaky fist of holding his blaster, but in that moment he turned to his right; the blaster was already knocked from his hands, and he was on the floor from a single kick.

"Who dares eh Andrew? You little worm, you send your forces to fight and then you flee, I hate cowards personally and I would have you destroyed here and now by my 6 ball, but that's too good for you. You're going to sleep though…" Aver had said, having come aboard during the Venomians' confusion.

"Silence you fool! Why would I sleep? There's nothing wr-" his words cut short, as a vicious snap kick had clipped his chin, throwing his head back to the metal floor of his bridge with a clink.

"Good night chicken liver, I'm gonna deliver you to the Cornerians on their way now." He gave a smirk, grabbing him by the foot and starting to drag him towards the docking bay. He imagined that the pilots were coming down since the forces had already begun to clear out. It wasn't that much of a mystery to think they wanted to collect the word as he had planned to initially.

--- --- --- ---

Krystal had sent all of the others out to take care of the remaining squadrons, while she personally was going to beat the wimpy monkey into submission; though as she docked her ship, she found her mind being spoken to entirely in shock.

So, you're the commander…that's interesting you're a telepath, I have your little monkey for you here. the words were spoken with a little play behind them, this stranger knew she was a telepath but obviously not what she was.

"Why yes, I am a Telepath, but I'd prefer to thank the stranger who caught him by word of mouth." She said after the cockpit had risen; her eyes managed to widen to a larger degree as she was momentarily off guard.

Aver's eyes had focused on her and there was a small patch of red in his face, the obvious being that this Commander was drop-dead gorgeous…it was an understatement, but he knew else what surprised him; She was Cerinian it seemed just like him. That thought alone was enough to leave the silence between them…but he couldn't have that.

There was going to be some hell of a commentary from them both…questions, how did you survive this, where were you…all the lot that was already running through not only his head; but he was sure for her as well. Only now time would lead them to have things steadied out, by breaking the silence of the moment.

(End Chapter)

I figured it was a good place to leave off, I'll get started with Krystal's reaction, certainly Aver has a lot to answer for her and likewise from Krystal to Aver. Biggest of all, what does this mean for everything in Krystal's life? Find out ahead within the story.

R&R


	3. Chapter: Krystal's Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox or anything portaining to that wonderful game, that would be Nintendo who owns it. However I do own Aver, the bounty hunter and any other particular things I add on that is my speciality. Now with that out of the way, to the story.

-

Chapter 2: Long Lost bretheren, Krystal's Reunion

There was a long moment of silence that lasted about 4 minutes, Aver had offered no words and tossed Andrew into her cockpit; the ape was tied, bound, and gagged thoroughly so he could do nothing. Aver took care to hog tie him and them wrap a nice binding chain around the monkey's body entirely, leaving him in an uncomfortable position; but all the easier for transport. The fool wasn't going to be a problem for her at least, but that was only about half of the problem.

"So who are you and where are you from?" Krystal's determined tone sounded seriously, she had reached for her blaster in that instant; it let him know she wasn't kidding.

He raised his hands in some moment; letting her know he intended no harm to her, "The name's Aver, I'm a local bounty hunter from Sargossa Station in the Yeta sector." he gave her exactly what she asked for, well he was being coy now; giving her just what she asked for.

"Don't play coy Mr. Aver, when I asked where you were from, I was asking for your origins and not from your current location as that may be. I'm going to ask you one more time." Krystal was very serious, she had grown stronger from being away from Fox; her heart grew a little thick around the hide.

Aver gave a little shiver at the moment, it got real cold in the room and he felt it for sure. "Now now, no need to flare the temper; I understand your seriousness." he said as he had cleared his throat. "Call me Aver please, I'm from Cerinia." it wasn't his original name, but it didn't matter; it was good enough.

Krystal seemed to be satisfied with knowing that answer from him, she drew her hand back from the blaster and gave him a little glare. "Don't try that again, I'm not in the mood for any jokes Aver. It's not every day that I find another one of my people alive and breathing, let alone so carelessly throwing their life around to make some credits." her tone was taken to one of irritation.

"Well I wouldn't call it thrown around haplessly since I am taking good care; I know my limits and what I can take. How about you? Being in that craft of yours is more dangerous by comparison to how I do it." Aver spoke from the fact he was protected well by his magicks; both Occult and Cerinian.

Krystal just huffed at him and looked at his look, he wasn't smug but he was just stating a fact; she could easily sense the powerful aura of magic off of his body. "I can see you are pretty strong with magic, but you are using more than our magicks, what else am I sensing?" she said looking at him, it seemed to him that she was worrying about him without knowing him.

"Occult Magik, the strongest of Cerinian Occult Assassin Guild. I was taught by the best in the game of the time, I'm not sure if he made it off of Cerinia...but with that level of magic? Who can tell...I sure can't. But at any rate, Miss Corneria what is your name?" he turned the question right back on her, if only for the sake of the question being in the right direction now.

"You can call me Krystal, but you have to come back with me to Corneria's home base. I need to turn Andrew Oikinny in and then I need to talk with you." she made it a statement that was very close to a demand.

He could hear the seriousness in the tone, my she was rigid wasn't she? "Well coming to a Cornerian base? I suppose I could for a while, since I've got to pick up the credits for helping out here at the base, but I think things will be well worth it. I took out more than 1/4 of Oikinny's would-be fleet in a few shots. They attacked me and I assaulted them, I showed them the difference in effectiveness." he was boasting a little now and had shrugged.

"Well I'm off to my ship, I'll see you on Corneria Krystal." he said as he leapt out of the ship's hold, using some telekinesis to control his drifting fall to the ground; he had more than enough power for it.

"Another Cerinian..." she said to herself softly, she was almost a little too stunned by the news, let alone seeing one other of her people walking and breathing; he was wearing a garb of her people.

But it did bother her, he was using the most dangerous magic for the purpose of being a Bounty Hunter; another thing that was exceedingly dangerous. But she would have plenty of time to speak with him about that, she had to radio to her new Squadron and tell them the mission was a success.

"This is Krystal to Flight Squadron, the mission is a complete success; We have the enemy commander. Repeat, the enemy commander is captured and is being taken back to Corneria; finish mop up and report back to Corneria. Krystal out."

She gave a little breath and hopped into her ship, she had noticed that Aver did an amazing job double hog-tying Oikinny up and leaving him in the back of her ship; she was impressed with that. Now as she started her ship up, she had set her ship ready to leave and the destination to Corneria, wondering if Aver would keep his word or not...

----

Aver had been off ahead, his ship was faster by custom build; cloaking and all of the finer modifications offered. He wasn't in the mood to let someone track him unless he knew it was coming first, so he took a lot of precautions about the matter, his ship was modified to an exstensive point for the better of his own he imagined.

He already knew several things that she would talk to him about, he simply yawned to himself knowing, she'd speak about where he was hanging out at, the magic he was using, his retaining the customs, his treating of life in general he imagined. She might well think that he was taking life too lightly and that it wasn't so great; but he was amused already by his mind's own expectations.

"I'll never hear the end of it from my little princess, she's so strict." he said to himself as he had landed in port of the military base; to business first.

While heading in the direction of the main port he recieved more than a few stares; mainly from the military females on the base. He was as conscious as one could be of themselves, without being stuck up or a narcissist. He knew he looked pretty well along, he was one to do above and beyond the call of duty in his training; he had to be in top condition to handle the occult magicks.

He was being gawked at by the passing academy class and it made him grin a little, he lowered his sunglasses and winked at them. He even noticed the instructor was glancing him over, who wouldn't notice what he wore?

His lean, muscular, and fit body was adorned by very little, it seemed to be as much as a loincloth made of many sashes, those of which hid a transluscent thong-style cloth; could anyone say he was comfortable with himself? He wore armbands, anklets, and a jeweled waist belt; bearing a tatoo of a crescent moon with three small stars distinctly surrounding it on his right thigh. His upperbody? Not very much there either, he wore a simple sleeveless tunic with numerous emblems and ringlets from his Cerinian background.

"I can't believe your attire, have you no shame?" Commander Ardon's voice sounding very familiar to him had made him look to the skunkette and just chuckle.

"Charming as usual Commander and yes I have shame enough to wear this here, I can spare little more than what I do, please push no more upon me." Aver's words teased the commander once more, only ever used to his flirting she was; he imagined it was having an impact on the ice empress before him.

"Your pay has already been delivered electronically, it happene as soon as I heard the news from our squadron, why did you come down here?" the skunkette said adjusting her glasses, giving him a little look now of annoyance; though in truth she found him a little cute and harmless.

"Just to see your pretty face Commander Ardon, you know I am a sucker for such beauty; well until next paycheck good bye." he bowed his head and turned away, purposely flicking his tail up and wagging it behind him; giving her a teasing peak of his backside.

"Naughty kit, there should be a law against half naked bounty hunters..." she uttered, though she did have to admit his figure wasn't bad, she was amused by his attempts at teasing her, he wasn't bad at it.

"You know Commander, I think he might like you a little bit, he does keep coming back to see you when it's not necessary." her ever nameless secretary spoke up.

"You can finish typing up that pile so you can still make it to lunch." she said, pointing the young canine back to work, she shook her head at the thought but couldn't help thinking about it now.

- - - - - -

Krystal had landed in the port and was sitting in the pilot's lounge, she frowned as she didn't see him there. "I thought he might skip out on me, now I have to-"

"Welcome Miss Krystal, I was a little worried you might not show." he said now as he was teasing her, he was just out of the way; returning from the men's room.

Krystal had paid him another once over, she was a little shocked that he was wearing the garb of their people; more so that he was wearing 'that' kind of get-up and wasn't being arrested by the MP for indecent exposure.

"I see you still honor our people by wearing the full attire, it is impressive that you haven't been picked up already for wearing that on Corneria." she made it a clear-cut statement.

"Yep I know, I've been approached by several MP and I've let them confused; and no not by mind tricks." he knew she might accuse him of that.

"I simply gave them the slip every time they tried to pick me up, its not hard to read thoughts screaming 'arrest him!' for such things. Though some of the guards tried to frisk me for other reasons, that was a really cute." he said with a little fangy grin, he was something wasn't he?

"Indeed, but anyways we have more important matters to discuss." she stated firmly, she wasn't looking to joke.

He gave a little chuckle and nodded, it was right as he predicted she would be; military rigid around him. He was pretty solid on the fact that she wasn't going to be letting up on him anytime soon, she was going to be a stickler for it; he knew her heart had been hurt without even asking. How? Simply because he knew the type...Lylat was full of them.

"First off...why do you use the Occult magicks? You know that it can kill you, the power required must be...tremendous, let alone taking in the power potential; it must burn into your body through a painful procedure. You are one of the last of our people, must you live your life so frivalously close to death?" Krystal flat out addressed her chief concern.

he gave a little sigh on a moment, he was going to make this clear without being rude; he knew all the dangers. It was his choice initially but it was his choice to keep the power for his own safety.

"Well first off Krystal, I know about the danger of wielding Cerinian Occult magic; how possible it is at one missed word. Two, this process was done with me as a young kit, I had no choice but to accept it. Three, I chose to keep it mainly because it keeps me alive, it protects me and I respect what I have gained from it. Four, living frivalously with death? It is no less dangerous than flying an arwing, I'll tell you that all of the Cerinian magicks could keep you all safe from a crash like that; only Occult arts. It may be deadly, but it keeps my heart beating and it helps my chosen profession." Aver said it just as firmly, looking her in the eyes lightly now so she knew it.

It took a moment of silence for Krystal to absorb it all thoroughly, to hear him and to accept it without giving him return talk about how to live his life.

"I understand Aver...I really do understand why you have chosen that life, you are also preserving...perhaps a necessary part of Cerinian culture, I know very little magic. But I am a telepath, it is the one ability I use to keep myself alive and on my toes; it aids me." Krystal felt a little ackward telling him about it, but this was settled in moments.

"I have Telekinesis in great potential, I am still learning to wield what little telepathy that I have; but I'm not bad at it. Telekinesis was first to my nature, you can call me lucky since it was that which tied with my magic makes me even harder to cause harm to." he just said out flatly.

The two did continue to talk for the next few hours, about what happened to them both. Krystal told him about her checking Dinosaur Planet (Sauria), her capture, her meeting with Star Fox and learning the culture of Lylat. Aver explained his survival was by the Cerinian Cult encasing him in a powerful magic shell and shooting him off into space; they tore the chunk of land up with the magic and drifted away. He didn't know if they were alive or had survived...but he remembered sleeping once and then waking up on Venom. He learned the culture but still kept to his own ways.

Krystal felt herself tied to this stranger, by culture and origins, though she also found him pretty nice. She decided it best for him to stay with her on base for a short time, at least until she got all she could out of him; Aver agreed to it. She also warned him extensively about trying to walk in on her, trying to see her changing, any funny business would land him a spear in the face. He was amused and had just given a little nod, he had nothing to add to it; he simply accepted her terms. No one knew what would happen with Krystal sharing her quarters with a complete stranger who was of her people, but she knew she would find about it this way.

(End Chapter)

Krystal has suddenly taken this stranger into her household, with her heart recovering from being broken is this wise? What will happen with one as wild as Aver around?

Who really knows, but that's the point of reading right, come find out next time.

-Quentix


	4. Chapter: Painful Reflections

Author Notes: As a good song I know says 'It's been a long time, I shouldn't have left you.' Such words are in this case how I feel about leaving this fic. I am finally on my feet in school and scrounged up some time to write. Just for notation mentions, I am not a hater of Fox McCloud, the content you will see may make it seem what way; but I assure you I am a big fan of Fox's o.o. It's just necessary for the tale to go this way. So please no hate messages saying I am a cruel guy or something.

It's just required that Fox is a bit of a jerk in this tale . ;, so live with it okay? This ssadly isn't a Fox/Krystal make-up tale and won't become that either is all I mean to make clear.Well I am putting all I've got into this now; I hope you all enjoy it for sure okay? Well here we go!

------------

Chapter 3: Flirting with the past, Painful Reflections

It was day two at Krystal's new room, she was thankful for the second bed being in the other bedroom. She made him take it after she was moved up to better quarters. It was after the first day she realized she'd have problems with him even sleeping on the floor, this fox was starting to prove more of a problem than anything else she noticed; trying to talk to him without his winks or grins was a pain in itself. It took warnings from her spear to silence any flirting and get him to the point, she noticed he was amusing himself this way; it didn't really bother her that he kept at it but it was annoying.

Though Krystal found it more of a misfortune for her when she walked in on him in the shower that morning of the new day, he had been up longer and she caught sight of his form in the early time of yesterday morning; she shook her head at the thoughts while blushing.

"I bet he did that on purpose…" she was hissing lightly, he was having a little too much fun staying with her; so she forced him to promise no more flirting or playing and she was making sure he kept it. Though the early morning had gone without incidents, she found that she was the one having the problems steering clear of him. It was only due to a warning from his mind that she kept out of the bathroom. She had found he spent more time in there than her sometimes, it irked her. She also noticed he still wore the loincloth since it was one in itself, his true way of showing thanks to his Cerinian Culture.

It was time for breakfast now and he was making some food for them both, he had promised to play house fox for the time being; to make up for not mooching off of her during these times. Krystal was already questioning herself as to why she was so willing to let this stranger stay in her home on base, just because he was one of her people? No, she had more to find out and to understand about the Cerninians and this was one of those few ways that she would be able to get it through to the mind; she was very sure of that matter that she just needed to understand more about their people.

"Breakfast is ready." He called from the other room in a calm tone; it was to get the word out without yelling or reaching out to her mind.

As soon as Krystal entered she had rolled her eyes, she saw him in an apron; as if it did anything for his garb at all. If it weren't for his wearing a tunic she'd have a bigger problem, at he was somewhat covered; she never bothered looking at his legs that only made it more annoying to her.

"So what'd you make this morning?" she had to ask him, what was he making that made the kitchen smell so delicious?

"I made use of the passion fruit that you had out here and made some Passion fruit pancakes." He said it like it wasn't a big deal, though he saw the look on her face as she obviously showed; she'd never heard of it.

"What are Passion fruit pancakes? Is it bits of the fruit in Pancake batter?" she took a guess at it, but she saw him shake his head and that made her look silently; waiting for the answer.

"It's take the meat of the passion fruit or the insides, then setting it on the pan and cooking it until it has a thin layer of a flattened skin; that forms from frying it on its own juices. It's a nice form of breakfast that you can eat with or without syrup." He had obviously made it or something like it before. Since he was flipping the last of the Passion fruit pancakes onto the plate beside him.

He moved to the table and set both down while he looked to her with a little smile there, genuine and not playing for once. "Bon Appétit." He said before he had moved to the sink and set the pan in it; he'd be washing the dishes later.

Krystal leaned over the food and sniffed at the pancakes, it was one of the more unusual things she'd heard of a way to make such food; he took one of her favorite fruits and made it into a meal of this kind? It would serve as a breakfast? All of these questions started to go through her mind. Though her train of thought was suddenly broken by her cook.

"Is something wrong with it? I assumed you liked Passion fruit since I found some on the counter, you had enough so there was still some passion fruit left over." He said as he gestured to her two passion fruits left in the basket where he'd found them in.

"No, nothing's wrong I've just…never seen it really cooked this way so I am trying to understand how it was made." She was telling him what was on her mind.

"Well I'll show you how later, I'll explain the methods too I promise; for now just eat." He grinned and showed her, it was simple since he was eating it without any syrup and just raised it to his lips and took a bite. He was showing her an over exaggeration of chewing and how to swallow; as if she didn't know. "Mmm…yummy."

She giggled a little bit, and then hit him in the head lightly with her hand. "Aver, don't do that…you look so silly." She was having a fair time with this stranger; she barely knew him and he was already a good friend. She wasn't sure how she had formed that bond or when, but she decided that it wasn't such a bad thing for now. She could really use a friend after all of the pain she had been through, Fox told her to stop…then that bastard had started to see Fara Phoenix; could things have been worse?

_I thought you were past this Krystal, why are you revisiting these feelings?_

'It hurts…I miss Fox you know…'

_He hurt you, forget about him, let it go and move on; you are better off._

'You know…you know you don't mean that do you? He hurt me, but…I do love him.'

_You were told to stop the one thing you grew to love; you want to stay subjugated to that attitude? I say to hell with him._

She let go of her feelings, the mind seemed too had win with its bitter disposition. She could let go of it now, she found herself already eating the passion fruit pancakes and was enjoying the meal. Though she had gone silent and wasn't speaking for some reason, she did seem to find the meal regularly enjoyable. Her guest said nothing and wasn't probing at her mind, she was glad for that; he was minding his business like a good guest.

But she had no idea how bad things were about to get for her, while she had brought Aver into the living room and started to talk with him once more, this time about the magicks he used; she asked him to explain the occult to her and maybe for her to understand in a different context than mere speculation.

"Well, the Occult is a very unstable but extremely powerful as you know. It requires one to be an absolute master of their body that...or they risk having the Occult warp their bodies when they make use of it. The Occult user is given a tattoo that marks what power that they may make use of, usually an Occult art user is given only a single element to indulge in the use of; because employing multiple levels of the magic can prove life threatening. In my cast I have a master mark, which means I can use any one Occult element individually or mixed together at my leisure. I was trained to make use of the power since I was a kit, my would-be father made sure that the knowledge was siphoned into my child-like mind to cause its capacity to grow; I could've been killed during this period but I made it." he noticed the look on her face was disturbed and almost horrified.

"How could he do that to you..? You were a kit and he...made your mind grow beyond the capacity of an infant, knowing you could die? That's animalistic!" she was uttered angered by hearing the news of it. "You were an experiment to him!" she was glaring not at him, but the words he'd spoke; as if they were physical and she could grasp them or see them.

"Hey hey, don't jump to conclusions now Krystal. I admit that the procedure wasn't very child friendly, but he did it so I could use these magicks beyond my years. I quickly became adept with my powers at the age of 3 because of this, I held the knowledge of many ages in my small mind; I still do have serious migraines because of this. I am not totally immune to the effects even now, as my mind was never what it was supposed to be; but its also what expanded my Telekinesis when I was young. It's extremely potent now, I can smash whole crafts the size of an arwing as if it were as simple as pulling a toy apart." he said it with a little grin then. "The methods were cruel and my training was extremely fierce, I was beaten up for failure; but hey...that's the Occult guild for you." he seemed to be so non-chalant about it.

"I...well, alright Aver I can understand if you could live with what you brought up to face; it just sounds so barbaric and unnecessary for a child to grow up in." she was just speaking in overall compassion in general now she was bothered by it still all the same way.

"I understand Krystal and I want to say thanks, but there's no need really for it; I am what I am and I've grown up safer for the use of such things. The institutions in my life were not any better for me." he finished stating it, just as a knock at the door was heard.

Krystal looked up and blinked, she wasn't expecting any visitors this morning; anything with her squadron was due to be spoken about this afternoon. She was imagining she had time of the whole morning to speak with him. It took a second knock to get her to rise and head to the door, it was about the time in the middle of the third knock that she had answered the door.

"Yes?" her eyes grew wide then, she almost stumbled back from the door; but her grip on the door kept her steady enough. She could feel as if her heart's slow healing wound was just ripped back open once more when she saw Fox standing there.

"Hey Krystal, I stopped in to say Hi and see what you were up to." Fox sounded just so smug about it, as seeing her face satisfied something in him; this unusual side of him had suddenly emerged when she was seeing him.

But it was near the end most...when he was not asking, but telling her that he didn't want her fighting anymore and forced her to resign from Star Fox...that she saw colors that made her leave him all together.

"What...do you want Fox?" she sounded as if she were straining to hold back her anger, she was controlling numerous emotions all at once, she was finding it hard to breathe almost.

"I told you, to see an old girlfriend; why is that so hard to understand Krystal? Don't you care anymore?" he meant that, looking at her after taking off his sunglasses. Her reaction was hardly what he expected. "You know I did that for your own good." he said it seriously, meaning every word.

"And for what? I joined the Cornerian Forces and I am still fighting in space, my missions are no less dangerous than when I was at your side." she sounded colder, a little stronger now; she seemed to remember how she felt.

"I see..., can I come in?" he asked her politely enough, though he noticed the look in her eyes.

"I have company Fox, it wouldn't be appropriate." her words were as close to emotionless as she could make them, trying to be neutral sounding.

"Moved on so soon? I wasn't expecting that." he seemed a bit surprised, but he was shrugging. "Well, perhaps you and your new boyfriend want to double date with me and Fara tonight?" he was already making it an open offer to her.

"He's not...my boyfriend, just a new friend; I found out...a fellow Cerinian." she said the truth, despite how much she wanted to try and make it appear like she had moved on but, she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Well the invitation stands Krys', we're still on Corneria for the time being, until Fara's business takes her to Macbeth tomorrow afternoon. We'll be at the Restaurant Hasmodia, hope to see you there." he said that and turned to go leave.

"Well...we'll see you Fox." she said it, some part of her really missed him, but he made it official sounding by voicing his seeing Fara once more; he had already moved along without a question or thought. She wouldn't let him see her like this...not a wreck like this. Now she hoped that Aver would come with her, she'd even pay for his meal; she just wanted to show Fox she was fine without him in some way.

"Aver..?" her voice sounded only half hearted now as she came from the door, she noticed the look on his face, she knew then that he heard it; it wasn't like they were very silent.

"Hey Krystal, don't worry...I'm coming and I'll cover myself and you. I have some credits, don't forget that I am a bounty hunter after all." he looked to her with a soft smile. "Buck up Krystal, you looked him in the eye and agreed to come along; I don't know your history but it must've been something." he was trying to be thoughtful more or less.

Krystal gave a little smile at him and nodded gently, before she silently turned and headed off for her room; she wasn't able to fully say she was okay and didn't trust her voice to do so. She left it up to him to just take a thought from her mind and know that it meant they'd speak later, for now she needed time alone.

As it were old wounds never did leave one alone and Krystal felt this was just going to help pick at the scab on her heart and make the wound worse than it started, Aver said he was a friend...hopefully she would be okay with one of those at her side; she hoped to the stars she would be.

(End Chapter)

Well, Fox walks back into her life, not being a serious problem but it doesn't make things better he invited her to Dinner; what will happen now with Krystal going to dinner to meet with Fara and Fox as a couple? Stay tuned.

-Quentix


	5. Chapter: The Date & Potential Disaster

Chapter 4: The Date & Disaster

The hours passed Gingerly by Krystal as she stood in the mirror, looking herself over; since she knew that Hasmodia was a classy restaurant and she knew that she needed to look well for it. While Krystal had not been on a date in ages, she had still bought herself dresses for such an occasion; she had one in particular that she was saving for a special date with the certain someone she would be sitting across from tonight.

_'You'll just wear this, it is for the best that you move on and show him what he can't have.' _

'Behave yourself now..., there will be no getting bitter.' Krystal seemed to tell her mind, that bitter part of her that couldn't let it go now; but she silenced it right now and smiled as she went to put the dress on, she wondered what Aver would wear? She knew he said he would wear something that was civilized, he had promised her that.

--In Aver's room--

Aver had been sifting through his belongings and was trying to choose something, though he sooner realized that he'd just had his leisure clothing on travel and just laughed softly then; so he just shrugged it off and chose his best looking one, before snapping his fingers and making use of the occult magic quickly.

"Hmm…this will do." He said as he looked down at his attire, something more traditional of the Occult clan attire; from the headband on the top of his head which tied back into his long hair, had been a gold and bronze color tone; a mix of the overtone of the clan's battle attire and the shades of peace mixed, aside from this had been the bronze bracers on his forearms, set to go opposite the golden anklets around his ankles. These used in accordance with the white sash around his waist, used to cover his stomach up; while a bronze loincloth, this one had been as lengthy enough to cover straight down to the ground and still had the slits up to his thighs for the freedom of movement in the cloth. At his feet, of course a set of bronze sandals at the base, to show he was fully at peace for this evening and not looking for trouble, and the top was just a match white tunic to wear with the slash and loincloth.

Aver had looked his attire over in the mirror and gave a soft laugh the next moment as he let his fingers slide back through his tied hair; which obvious made use of the headband, which was skillfully woven into his hair to keep it from going too wild.

"Well, Lookin' sharp if I do say so myself." Aver's words obviously sounded of approval, he kept his word to Krystal about dressing up and not showing off so much fur to people; besides he thought she might enjoy the traditional attire that he knew she'd recognize.

With that Aver headed out of the room, picking up his pool cue, which would be all he needed to keep a low profile; he wasn't going on a mission but this was great to have around.

--Back in the Living Room--

Krystal had been sitting on the couch in her new fringe & tassel dress, the fringe off of the end of it obviously appearing to be something that Krystal had found appealing about the dress when she had gotten it the first time. While the ends had beautifully spilled over her feet while she sat on the couch and just waited for Aver, it hadn't been going too long; but she couldn't help but be anxious about the entire situation as it was going. Nothing was ever going to be easy in the ends for her, this entire date with Aver as it was, with her friend; seemed to cause her some trouble since she knew she had no one…she looked down until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey…what's with all of this gloominess here? Krystal, don't start feeling down or thinking that you need not to show up just because we're friends." Aver's fingers did seem to draw her attention to him.

She smiled at his words and then shook her head. "It was a mistake to try and meet this head on; I can't go…it's just going to hurt." Krystal's words seemed to make her hesitate even more.

"Hey, that's enough of that Krys'; I don't want to hear you speaking like that now do I? Especially when our first official meeting had me looking down the end of a barrel of a serious military woman." Aver's words had obviously sparked something, as he hoped that they would.

This had been enough for Krystal to rise from the couch slowly, there to give Aver a hug as soon as he rose; she didn't say anything but she did find his friendship already something worth cherishing. She had opened her lips to say something, but nothing had come out so she just sighed and held him lightly for a moment; glad that he was not only a great guest and cook, but proving his worth as a friend too.

"Now then, we have a date to go to, at the Hasmodia where I've only heard of it, but never been." Aver admittedly had never been there.

"Neither have I, we'll split the bill alright?" Krystal said it to him as more of a compromise, versus his saying that he'd buy for them.

"Well as I know you'll insist, it's a deal now." Aver had a feeling she wouldn't let it go, so he just grinned and accepted it then of course.

With that having been said, Krystal led him outside and down the stairs from the apartment, well it was a little early; but they could enjoy the time at the Hasmodia, which was a bit more than a restaurant and something of a wonder as a botanical garden as well. This was something that she wanted to show Aver before Fox showed up, also to discuss some kind of a strategy as well; some things that she did want clear with Aver as to what they might do in limits of a situation.

As Krystal took him down to her conveyance, she had pretty much finished laying all of the ground rules down for their date; something that she had now considered it to be.

"Hey Krys', don't worry about it alright? It's just me and you don't need to worry about anything." He said this with a soft smile at her, most obvious that he was looking her in the eyes by now and assuring her by that glance he was going to be fine with any restraints that she laid down on the line, he could respect that and would now intend to carry it out.

He received a small reward in a kiss to his nose for being sweet, then a bop to the side of his head. "That's quite enough of looking into my eyes Aver." Krystal mused over his actions and then turned her head from him, giggling lightly as she got into the vehicle and opened up the other side for Aver.

"I also promise not to flirt." He said as he slipped into the car, Aver meant that seriously; she'd notice he gave her thumbs up after he seated himself.

While Krys' had not seen him with other females before, he was notorious on Katina and Zoness Defense bases for flirting with the females who worked there; shamelessly flaunting himself while he strutted around like he was some ace bounty hunter…which he happened to be. He wasn't going to let her know why he had that reputation; he was intending to be careful with that bad habit of his.

There was one of the finer moments for him to decide what intentions he had, of course Krystal was his new friend and from what he sensed from this Fox, he seemed to be a bit pompous and he didn't really appreciate that. So he was just going to do his best to behave, he wasn't going to embarrass Krystal and just ensure that she was comfortable with the entire event as much as possible; better yet he was going to ensure that she was backed up in case Fox tried to make her feel bad.

Of course his thought process had come to an end when Krystal pulled into the parking lot and set herself in one of the military parking spaces; talk about a convenience right? She had a parking space close to the ever large Hasmodia establishment, which would save any inconvenience walking to the inside of the botanical garden that they were near.

"Whoa, look at this place, just as big as rumors had it." Aver was not clueless about the Hasmodia, but he'd never been there and was currently gazing upon the size in a bit of awe.

"Well, the inside is much better Aver." Krystal's voice sounded off with a part of a laugh as she nearly dragged her friend/date for the evening into the building's west entrance, which worked in their favor since it led them to botanical garden without searching through the internal maze to find the garden.

There was an obvious attraction to the wildflowers that they had here, it wasn't totally out of this world with its attraction, but it was definitely something that he could understand why this place had such a large crowd; both right now and constantly. The smell was one of the more alluring things about this side of the location, he found himself drawn into the plum blossoming trees, as it were most obvious that he caught the smell and was pleased with it first.

"The Plum blossom tree? My my, you have quite a nose Aver; a fine choice for smelling pleasure." While Krystal's words weren't the first ones she'd choose, she thought the nearly sarcastic tone that she took fir the moment just fine for it; plus she was hoping to humor Aver.

Of course it was just what she was looking for from him, a grin that was on his muzzle, just before he winked and went back to the tree, well more to look on the moment and explore for himself; since he had to admit that such a natural preserve wasn't what he was looking to see at first; though he knew it more than satisfied him more than not, when it came down to it.

--30 Minutes later.--

Krystal had brought Aver inside of the restaurant, though she knew that he wanted to stay outside, it was obvious that they'd come here for one major reason and all the more a reason that she made clear to him; at least when she bopped him upside the head and made sure he was at her side still.

Aver sat down promptly next to Krystal, awaiting the arrival of Mr. McCloud and his girlfriend for the evening; Aver had made that a passing joke just between the two of them, since he noticed that they were coming in some few moments.

And as normal as one might expect from good manners, Fox pulled out the seat for Fara and sat himself at her side.

"Well I'm finally glad to meet the man behind Krystal's current happiness; it's good to see that both of us have recovered." Fox smiled at her somewhat genuinely, it didn't seem that he was a total pain when it came to dealing with her.

"Well Fox is it? My name's Aver, and just for the note I'd just be her new friend, I am just an acquaintance; but hey, who knows right?" his tone said that there was possibly something to be hinted at in the future, as obvious as that was.

"Well friends huh? I suppose that's as good as anything for right now." Fox gave a light nod to him, and then looked on. "But where are my manners? This lovely lady to my right is the beautiful Ms. Fara Phoenix." Fox just smiled at her then, knowing she could speak up for herself.

"With the introductions done for me, I might say you are a very handsome fox, Aver." She smiled at him, she was hoping to be polite by giving a compliment, though she did have to admit; the lengthy locks of this dark navy vulpine did look good on him, with several braids in the front of his face, set to match his eyes; it surely wasn't anything she could deny wasn't exotic looking about him.

As the introductions broke up, things seemed to get by in the first few minutes, there seemed to just be hanging this odd period of silence between the four due to the lack of anything to talk about at first; well this until Aver had stricken up the first thought.

"So Fox, I hear you lead a pretty successful life there with Star Fox, that must be pretty exciting am I right?" Aver had to bring it up, well more or less since it was one of the few things that each of them had some kind of connection to in this way.

"Well Aver, you're not wrong there, life is pretty exciting generally; I don't want to say it can get dull some times, but there aren't always some crazy jobs to save the solar system from danger. Though I've had a few in these past times already, as I'm sure you know is what led to our fame." Well it wasn't exactly bragging, but Fox wasn't being too modest about the Lylat Wars.

"Ahh yes, the Lylat wars with that nut Andross the warlord, I was around for that; though I wasn't really making that much of a difference I admit. At that point, his forces were really something else; it was immense to see how far he managed to get in that short time." Aver was of course bringing up the nightmare again.

Though now it was Krystal's turn to change the subject, she didn't want to speak on a matter like that; she'd see much devastation that was still a part of the regular terror for some of the people of Zoness and those on Katina.

"Which is why the Cornerian military is training up lots of new pilots, soldiers for the infantry, Corneria intends to be ready for the next large scale invasion that may happen. My squadron will be ready for action soon, after putting down Oikinny's rebellion once more; this time the monkey will not escape his due trial." Krystal said it very seriously, with his charges he was going away for a long while.

"Congratulations Krystal, I heard a lot about your capturing that monkey, I know he's stopped for good this time." Fara said and offered Krystal a smile, really trying not to be the enemy here; she really was hoping that Krystal was feeling better about Fox, though she could genuinely sense the pain that was remaining.

Krystal smiled lightly to Fara; the gesture was very kind of her. "Thank you Fara, it is just the beginning of the good that we'll be doing around here." She said it justly, really intending to prove she was a worth pilot and more with backing this.

But Krystal looked to Aver, she wanted to give some credit where it was due, obviously since he helped put the monkey on ice.

"Though if it weren't for Aver, the arrest would have taken a bit longer; though only ragtag pilots, Oikinny did have a lot of soldiers with him there." Krystal admitted what was true, though she knew they could've handled it.

"Oh? I'm surprised that the general didn't ask us to take care of that rabble, Star Fox could have dealt with him." Fox just happened to say so, well arrogant? The resolve was there and proving just a little arrogant.

Aver chimed in to keep it from becoming an issue. "Ha, that was hardly necessary my friend, I was there already since I had a premonition of the impending attack and I had already made my move; just waiting for the fool to show up."

Fox looked at him and then back to Krystal. "A question, is it common for your people to be psychic? I am curious as to the range of it as well."

Krystal gave the answer to the best of her knowledge. "It is an issue of commonality in this case, more an issue of training and whether the average person would wish to open that part of their mind to the strains of having use of that ability; there would be ups and downs of having such a power."

Well the answer did seem to spark another question in this case, one from Fara since this subject wasn't something that every Lylatian member of society would know.

"Can you go a little further on that answer? I just want to know, what you mean by strains of having that ability like Telepathy?" well she wanted to be clear since she had no knowledge of such a thing.

"The answer to that question Ms. Phoenix would be that when someone opens their mind to that new segment of their mind, they are inviting a new level of feedback from nature; you start to hear a lot more than just little bird's singing in a manner of speaking, you hear the pulses of many forms of life. From living organisms and down the line, you have to get used to all the new information which is coming in to over load one's mind. It is a big kind of jumble to sift through, layers of many things that the average person can't deal with on the norm." Aver told her in the shortest way possible, just the reason why.

"Wow, so you're exposed to a lot more of life's everyday nuances? Even tiny thoughts that might come rolling through one's mind?" Fara did seem to understand it now.

"Thank you Aver." She said afterwards, looking to Fox for a moment before looking back to the other two.

Within another few minutes as noted, the food that had been ordered subtly had finally arrived; as they each settled down and began to eat, Krystal was surprised at how calm the moment seemed to be in this way. There was a subtle amount of conversation, but nothing but small talk…and surprisingly to her it didn't hurt…no she was fine; more than fine.

As the evening became more clear and relaxing, Krystal realized that time was flying, she was joking a little bit with Fara and with Aver there she felt safe; she felt the warmth of his friendship and seemed to be very comfortable without much attempt to focus on it anymore.

_'_See..? This isn't so bad, I can deal with this, Fox isn't being a jerk…those old feelings remain._'_ Krystal was talking to her mind, making sure that her mind was not trying to ruin it for her.

_'Then why is your heart filling with hope, you can't expect Fox to dump this vixen for you, well you don't want to quit, that makes you weak…and why are you feeling like that about Aver? He is no different than Fox.'_

_'_That is too far, shut up…you don't know Aver, he has made no moves on me; he is my friend and he wants me to be happy. I sense nothing but good intentions from him, no secrets or thoughts that I've found._'_ She said this and her mind had nothing to say in retort, she felt better about that; having spaced out from the meal to argue with her mind, this kind of thing had her smiling and not noticing the music.

"Hey Krys', dance with me?" Aver asked her politely, standing and holding his paw out to her so that she might come with him to the floor.

"Um…sure." Krystal did seem to be hesitant for a minute by the way things were for the moment, but that wasn't stopping her as she was; she seemed to be very happy with the fact he asked her to dance.

_'It has been a while hasn't it? Since we danced with someone, Aver isn't a bad guy.' _Her mind said this and seemed to be finally agreeing with her.

_'_That's right, my judgment is not bad and you cannot dare say that it is wrong; I am safe with Aver and his thoughts remain pure. His arms holding me like a friend, he does dance well…its nice to have someone who can hold me so…so friendly._' _She seemed to be a little disappointed in the tone with which she said this, but also relieved at the same moment; she confused herself about this feeling.

_'You like to be held in a manner that's loving and you think Aver may be that one, do you really want that kind of heart ache now?' _her mind started up the onslaught once more on her.

_'_No…I don't, but Aver…he might be sweet and caring, but I don't know that I trust him like that; he is a stranger._' _She said trying to reaffirm herself as being single and not needing someone to define her.

_'But you want him to be that one; you want to hold him close to you tonight.' _That voice of authority continued.

_'_Leave me…alone, no I don't want him to be in my bed; you don't know what you're talking about._' _Krystal had immediate made her point and seemed to be trying to force the point across to her mind once more.

_'If you say so, I think he's a fine choice; yes even so soon. Let's go right into it with him, when we go back to the apartment.' _The mind seemed to be steady in its stream of consciousness now.

_'_No..., this is stupid to even try to talk about; I won't jump into something wildly like this._' _Krystal said, though that thought did reach Aver, or so she imagined a part of it did.

Brought back to reality by Aver's soft smile and a little pat on her shoulder, her body had been acting on auto-pilot while she enjoyed the sensations, but she had been in deeper thought that she had thought she'd been. Since right now she found herself at the table with Aver speaking to her, a small talk conversation on the way that seemed to be leading them on for the moment.

"Hey Krystal, it's been fun seeing you again, but right now we're going to go. Fara's got a big deal to attend to in the morning." Fox's voice came to help break the silence; he did seem to be genuinely glad that Krystal was happy for a time at least.

"Yes, I am glad to have finally met you Krystal; I hope we can do this again sometime." Fara's voice said shortly after Fox had helped her up from the seat. Leaving their money for their combined bill, it being pretty steady that they were going to leave.

Krystal smiled genuinely at the both of them, since it was something that she could agree with; it was a fun time and Fox was being civil, though she could still taste something bitter from inside of her muzzle that made her feeling just so troubled by that feeling.

"See you next time then, take care you two." Aver offered a fine goodbye, just one of the things that he did which seemed to be perfectly in place.

The trip back to Krystal's apartment was full of small talk, but it was just more on her mind that seemed to be prevalent that Aver sensed. He understood that she was having some deeper thoughts and that likely it was about relationships, since that was one of the thoughts that he just happened to catch in mind from her conversation with herself.

--Back at Krystal's apartment--

Krystal entered first as the door slid up, she smiled at Aver and then waited for him to come in after her.

"You really do dance well, thanks for tonight Aver; you saved me and you made it fun." Krystal was thanking him for the evening and his company.

Aver seemed to just nod and then give her a friendly hug then, a little laugh from him as he pet her shoulder.

"Anytime Krystal, that was fun tonight; I think I'd like to do that again with them, a double date seems fair game in thoughts to me." Aver was pretty solid about that thought, eager even since it wasn't often he had nice social outgoings.

The two remained in an embrace, while Krystal thought hard about what the both of them would be doing tonight; whether she'd let him go to sleep alone…or whether both she and her mind were deciding to do something crazy, she wasn't sure.

But the two would clearly find out within the next few minutes after the embrace.

(End Chapter)

Well I hope this story is proving fun and interesting, the fact that Krystal speaks to her mind in this way, is to indicate the fact that the break-up with Fox was really heavy on her. It was a price to pay, since she doesn't deal with it directly, it is as if the break up has its own form of being; as a separate part of her mind that reminds her of things and speaks of the past.

Will Krystal just take Aver into her arms this very next chapter?

Read and Review, I'd like your input for those who are my readers. I may even let it help me decide; your opinions about it.

Should she jump into a relationship crazy-like or should she wait?

Please tell me.

Till the next time, adieu

-Quentix


	6. Chapter: Wild Crazy Things

A/N: Hello everyone, been a while hasn't it? Well don't worry about that, I am getting back into action and here I am going to show a response to those magnificent folks who actually review my story; I am glad to get some. And not to worry, to those who even just read it I am glad enough for that so don't sweat it.

Anyhow I am going to be getting to the fun stuff this chapter, responding to two of those who reviewed the latest chapter and left me something to work with, I will be taking things under advisement; let me know if you like the result of the requests I've heard, I had some fun with this.

Now on with the show!

(End A/N)

Chapter 5: Wild Crazy Things, Krystal's Realization

As the embrace came to an end, Krystal looked at Aver and just stroked his cheek softly with her fingers, while it seemed that she was trying to see how something worked out, she watched his cheeks take a soft pink tone to the blue fur and smiled.

"Krystal…" Aver said her name softly and watched her eyes, watched her stroke his cheek again; he wanted to know what she was considering right now, what was she thinking? He wasn't going to intrude on her mind; he wanted to ask…and did so with his eyes.

Krystal smiled at that question in his eyes; he was very sweet in his nature and still was looking out for her. She saw that looming question and just smiled at it while she stroked his cheek. The question read plain as day to her 'Are you sure?' the silent question asking her if she would walk this path with no regret.

"You continue to be so sweet Aver; I'll tell you what I am doing." She said to him gently, while letting her arms rest around his neck while she felt him holding her waist still comfortably; she nuzzled him and just leaned into his arms a little more.

Aver didn't say anything since he still wasn't sure what was going on, he was glad to see it wasn't proceeding too fast; in all truths he found Krystal to be an exceptional choice as someone to be seeing, and yet he wasn't sure that it was okay now to be doing this.

She drew her face back from his neck and looked at his eyes, seeing the unease in them she whispered what she knew he needed to hear.

"It's okay Aver; we're just holding one another…it's not like we're mating right?" Krystal's hinted tease coming in, just to let him know that she was still sane; she wasn't acting on just some obtuse feeling that was leading her to do something they both might enjoy at first and then regret.

‑­

He blushed at the mating comment but nodded and hugged her again, with more comfort since this large weight was lifted off of his shoulders with that answer; and no it wasn't to say that Aver was a virgin and hadn't been with someone before. But it was different for that same matter that Krystal was too important to him to screw around with and then leave her in pain.

Though after the next few minutes of the embrace, Krystal's sigh broke the silence as she drew back to look at his face once more and ran her fingers under his chin and spoke softly to him.

"Come rest with me tonight? I don't want to sleep alone…" her voice was still sweet sounding, almost an invite to comfort her vulnerability; but she made it perfectly clear what she wanted.

"Of course Krystal." Aver gave his action without much thought since he wanted to look after her, to make sure that she slept well.

--In Krystal's room--

Krystal had already dressed in her night clothing, a Nightgown that made her feel both comfort and sexy at once. It was a simple one piece gown that used spaghetti straps at the shoulders, showed a little cleavage and still managed to be civil in her appearance. It was at this time that she invited Aver into her room and hoped to see some more reaction from him, a kind of test perhaps? It was in a way to see how safe she could be with him, he was a friend but still every male had a failing and she wanted to see if his was either being uncomfortable or a little too comfy with her dressed this way.

Aver entered her room and looked around, it was a subtly military colored room, rather uniform with its dull green wall tone and soft beige carpeting; of course also the way he was dressed was what seemed to go away from this uniform look.

"A very beautiful room Krystal." Aver said truthfully, it had a nice décor that made her still seem female and yet managing a very serious look in one way.

However the Vixen's look was on his body, he wore a rather flimsy vest which had given her a freely open shot to viewing his well sculpted chest, the muscles of which were lined well and easily seen; she noticed the loincloth was as flimsy, but not much better off since she got a very clear look at his waistline and his muscular legs; well up the lighter shade of his light blue underbelly fur. She was blushing herself now, just who would be having the problem to avoid touching the other?

"Something wrong Krystal?" his voice came with a little question, as he looked to her and gave a genuine smile.

"Err…No, don't worry about Aver; shall we off to bed?" she said with a light blush in her cheeks, sitting on one side of her bed and letting her body rest on the soft mattress, and giving a sigh as she let her eyes rest closed for a moments.

Aver followed suit and laid himself down on the bed's side as well, flicking his fingers down his side, he matted the loincloth to remain still while he fixed the blanket over his form; and for those obvious reasons of struggling to get into a good position under the blanket, paying no mind to Krystal for the time being while he straightened himself out on the bed; obviously now he was just watching out to make sure that he was comfortable and not in her zone of space.

Unbeknownst to Aver, a soft set of teal eyes were resting on his shifting form; it became clearer as it went up, that gaze belonged to Krystal, and while she had already gotten herself good and comfortable and found herself trying to rest and that his squirming was in some way very distracting to her; it made her feel funny to watch her friend settling into the bed because he was trying so hard not to disturb her rest, but that effort was backfiring and caused her to giggle.

"Huh? Oh…I'm sorry Krystal, did I wake you up?" he said as he finally settled into the bed and watched her, as there was to no doubt that he felt a little embarrassed by all of that shifting, normally he did things with grace and even slid into bed in his room gracefully; though he imagined the situation itself was still something that was making him a little nervous in point.

"It's okay Aver, you all settled in?" she said with a soft smile, holding back another giggle as she lay on her side; already covered by the blanket and relaxed.

"Yes, thanks." He said as he lie straight on his back and let his legs relax, he let all of his tension loose with one fine breath; while he shut his eyes and eased himself the state of rest, so that sleep would be but a few steps away.

Krystal nosed his cheek and then shut out the light with a soft clap of her hands, since the sound responsive lights reacted to a clap as she commanded it to; she curled up against his side, resting one arm over his chest and nuzzling into his shoulder. As much as she hated to admit it at first, company when sleeping did make things a lot easier on her; she was out like a light in record time, sleeping with a soft smile on her muzzle.

While Krystal found resting easy, so had Aver since he knew he had no obtuse plans of seduction; just straight to sleep. For once he was playing pure of mind and made sure that he had no kind of jokes or flirting to be done. He knew Krystal needed a friend, especially after meeting up with Fox at the Hasmodia; that settled things for him easily and had him of course insisting on being a friend and support for her anytime she was in need of something like a date or just a good time out.

The night passed rather peacefully for the two of them, with Aver at her side, Krystal felt a lot saner and was able to keep herself straight on a path; like a life preserver that kept someone afloat in the water, she felt Aver kept her afloat through her recovery time from breaking away from Fox and it felt nice.

--New day--

With the beginning of the new day upon her, Krystal's mind seemed to be as blank as a slate; she didn't rise at dawn like she usually did, instead she was still resting comfortably against her new friend and had sighed in her sleep; it was nice to just sleep past the break of dawn, and for the first time she would know the charm of the later morning.

Though it wasn't more than an hour and a half after dawn when Aver stirred, a soft murmur from Aver first; something inaudible about '_cheese and tofu_' nothing that was relevant to anything, Aver simply opened his eyes, after feeling the warmth over his side, it became more clear as to who was with him. Though the next thing would surprise him, as he sat up; had he any idea what was going to happen, he wouldn't have been prepared still.

"Mmm…Good Morning, my sweet one." A soft whisper from Krystal as she felt him stirring, and her body rose to meet his; instinctively her lips found his and promptly pressed against his own in a soft kiss, something just before she'd get up herself. And while when Krystal's opened to see Aver's shocked expression and the gentle blush of pink came to her cheeks, she didn't break the kiss yet; instead choosing to cup his cheek and gaze into his eyes before finally drawing back.

"Uh….umm…" were his first words, being flabbergasted by such a delightful gesture given by her to him; he had no idea what to do about it; he was very much taken aback by the kiss, not to say he didn't enjoy it…but how not to be shocked by the move? He knew he was.

Krystal didn't say anything at first, she only smiled at him and then went to go awaken herself in the restroom, as the daily sequence would begin for her; she was happy about her little surprise, though it wasn't anything she planned, she was still satisfied with the result.

Aver looked after her and kind of meditated on it; though more just retreated into his mind to think about what it could have been about, just what happened there just now was all he wondered.

After about 15 minutes in the bathroom, Krystal emerged fully awake and obviously all things taken care of for the time; she looked to see if Aver was still in bed and giggled as she saw him mumbling to himself in the other room; he'd walked past her door and she decided to go and explain herself to him, this meant her actions and why she made the move she did.

"Dear heart, are you still that confused by earlier?" she chimed in softly, coming to stand at his side with a smile on her muzzle; she felt really good now.

"Well honestly Krystal, yes I am still; I haven't found out for myself why really." He blushed again and rubbed the back of his head.

Krystal walked up to him and lightly embraced him, resting her arms around his neck again in an embrace; leaning forward so she could look the nearly even height fox in his eyes while she held herself against him.

"I understand how it might be confusing, I haven't actually informed you of my decision that I made yesterday after the trip to the Hasmodia; at least I haven't informed you with words. As I can tell, you're too sweet and still trying to play friend…Aver I have decided that I want to date you. It's what I've decided as of last night, it made me see that you allow me to be myself; you even convince me that I don't have to feel so…drowned by my own emotions." Krystal was speaking from her heart and saw the look of questioning himself; she knew it without reading his mind.

"But, am I not taking advantage of you? I mean unfairly-" though his words were stopped by Krystal's fingertips to his lips.

"And just how are you doing that Aver? Hmm? You're forgetting that I am making the decision; you've been nothing but a gentleman up to this point and you're modest to the point that it's adorable, in some strange way it is." She stopped his protests of her words, this time with another light kiss.

As Aver accepted this kiss, his mind began to swim softly from the feeling of just being held by her; he had been hoping for this deep in his heart, he knew that he wanted her to hold him like this; but never considered that it might happen in his time with her. While the embrace continued, it was only disturbed by the Holo-vid's incessant ring going off; which after a few moments of ignoring it, Krystal grudgingly went to answer it.

"Krystal speaking sir, what is it?" she obviously came to know that this call was for her given the time that the call was; she knew it was Peppy since he always called her during the earlier part of the day and that only made things easier for her to deal with.

"Krystal, I need to ask are you able to come in soon? It appears we have a situation developing with your team already waiting on Standby, what I need is for you to come in and check out the developing skirmish at Sargasso Space Station; rumor has it that Oikinny's men are possibly aboard the space station and stirring up trouble." Peppy no doubt had the belief that it was true enough.

"Wouldn't Wolf take care of it sir? I don't mean to be direct, it is supposed to be 'Lord O'Donnell's Territory'; as we learned the last time we visited during the invasion of the Aparoids into the system, General Peppy, sir." Krystal said being as formal as she could why stating such a thing.

Though Peppy gave her a shake of his head and a light laugh, obviously it wasn't necessary.

"There's no need to be so formal Krystal, I can understand that you'd expect Wolf to take care of it; but there has been no action taken there, so it's believed that either he isn't there to do anything or it's a rumor and of little use. Though the thug activity has me believing something's going on out three." Peppy addressed the direct issue and his beliefs on the situation.

So grudgingly Krystal accepted, since she wasn't about to reject a command her superior; though to her it did sound like babysitting. Maybe Star Fox had rubbed off on her? A little Falco in this case, she did miss the blue bomber of a falcon and his running beak.

"I would like permission to take the Bounty Hunter, Aver with me Peppy; he is local and we could likely discover the problem without landing. Cerinians are said to have an increased radius and accuracy of reading things with another of our people close by, as you might imagine I don't know if this is a rumor or not; but I would like the chance to try. Finding another of my people is a rare enough thing, and the fact that he's a bounty hunter only makes his services more optional for the mission." Well she was trying a bit more than she needed to; in order to win Peppy's okay.

Peppy gave her a light nod to answer her request. "I can understand Krystal, go right ahead and bring Aver along with you. Your team is also standing by, so consider yourself to be in full control of the mission; leave as soon as your ready, Peppy out." He gave her a salute and smiled as she returned it.

"Good bye General." She said with a light smile, obviously she knew he was still accepting the position's title since it was so gracious and it made her smile that he was falling into the job's requirements.

Well Krystal had heard enough and decided that it was time to go put a stop to the insurgents who were trying to disturb the small peace time that had come over Corneria in that period; obviously it wasn't something that she was looking forward to, so much fighting and still Oikinny's men were trying something so underhanded as to try and stir up some trouble.

"Something's on your mind, a resistance of some kind being plotted?" Aver knew that look well, and of course this would let him get some exercise and it didn't give him any real problems of course; this would let him get to sink his claws into some useless fodder, he hoped it was good and small.

"But, that doesn't mean this is over hmm? After we take care of business, then I can hold you again." She said it softly, as it intended she wanted to enjoy his embrace at some point later in the day.

By the given mention of it, Aver smiled and nosed her shoulder as he went to go get his equipment; he imagined this made him her sweetheart on some level, it was wonderful to be cared for and now obviously in a relationship. It was sudden and yet Aver was willing to do this, Krystal insisted that it was her choice; but Aver still was a little iffy about that.

Though a remainder was given to him in the form of a hug and a soft whisper of words to his ear from behind.

"Aver, I am taking you into my arms…I am trusting you to do right by me, I am now the seeker and I wish to prove that my instinct for you is not wrong. It is not just because you are a fellow Cerinian, but the purity of your heart and your spirit have drawn me to you; we're not moving too fast at all…since I expect the utmost from you, please don't prove me wrong." Her words came softly, and were followed by a single sigh as she embraced him once more.

"Expect nothing less Krystal, I will only do good by you." He said as he drew his fingers along her hand and leaned back into her hug; sharing this moment with her before they headed off to the Sargasso Station, it wouldn't be much of an issue for him since he knew the base well. He stayed there for a time while as a bounty hunter; if there was any trouble, they'd sooner find it and he know where.

(End Chapter)

Interesting developments hmm? Krystal may have pursued Aver, but clearly she will not take heartbreak again. She's going to be protecting herself, meaning she won't be totally opened up to him. I hope this will make the story even more interesting as it continues; considering that their relationship will be very interesting to write out.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, we're going to have even more fun as it really gets rolling, you'll all see heh; please Read and Review if you can, give me some input hmm? Let me know something you might like to see.

Until the next time adieu

-Quentix


	7. Chapter: Diving Right In,Krystal's Rival

A/N: I'm getting much faster as it seems, I'm glad to say it myself that I am able to pick up the pace now in late; anyways! Here's a new chapter in this wild and crazy tale of Krystal's. Now for a little more excitement to come thrill the world of Krystal fans xD –Just kidding-.

(End A/N)

Chapter 6: Diving right in, Krystal's Rival

Since earlier that day, Krystal had taken Aver to the station and had things checked out, it did seem that Oikinny had some men remaining that were loyal to him, paid the right amount of money to keep them loyal for some odd number of days. However this was crushed momentarily, nothing like a fast operation to start the day off.

(Flashback- Sargasso Station)

"So Krystal, can you read the station better?" he was asking this based upon her mentioning on her theory that it was possible for Cerinians to boost one another's capacity for powers' being used; he imagined that it was possible.

"I don't know for sure Aver, but let's find out." She said as she took his hand and gave it a light squeeze. "Now clear your mind and let me connect with you." She said this as she closed her eyes, expecting him to heed her command.

Aver did as she asked and left his mind open to be connected with, it wasn't so much that she was draining his mental capacity; but more that she was using him for the connection of another mind's eye. It seemed to do the trick for Krystal, while she was already proficient at reading minds and people from a distance; this was like reading a direct guide or map to the Sargasso Station, as if it were a direct feed into each person's mind.

"Aver…we have exactly three people to stop, all sitting within the same area of one table in the South East, closest to the hangar there." She read with accuracy that was equal to one person seeing the conversation going on.

"I think we're in business then." It seemed that Aver was quite ready to go off and take care of the issue; the faster they were in, then the faster they could be on their way.

However Krystal didn't respond just yet, this connection was obviously the first time she'd ever felt something of this degree; she felt Aver's warmth in her mind, as if his body were touching hers from within. His most inner-thoughts were at her fingertips, but she didn't touch them. Instead she felt this unity of their spirits…and focused on that for the moment. She seemed to be having the greatest of feelings being relayed to her this way.

"Ah…K-Krystal…should you…b-be…-" his words were cut short by her fingers pressing to his lips, as she drew him closer to her and then drew him closer to her.

Once again it did seem that Krystal felt that a moment was more important and chose this time to exercise how she felt physically. She kissed him and held the sides of his face, while their minds melded…the kiss made her want to melt too; she murred deeply and held him closely to her.

The action almost seemed to cause a rising torrent inside of her, to the point that she had long since forgotten to breathe; she drew back from the kiss reluctantly and took in a nice gasp of air, of course this too breaking that link they'd just shared.

"Wow…" was an easy for Aver to say, obviously it fell short of things as they were coming to pass; he was panting softly a few moments to regain his breath and hopefully get over being mind blown. It was truly one hell of a kiss that made him feel so special, just that one moment that they had with each other was more powerful than any other moment he'd ever had.

"Yes…oh yes I know what…what you mean Aver." Krystal smiled wickedly the next moment and began to fly the ship towards the south entrance, well she knew what she wanted done and over with already.

Aver saw the smile and had one thought that came to his head about what she may have been planning to do here in this case; just what was going to be happening when they got home? He had two guesses as to what she'd be trying again once they were back in her apartment.

"You guess right Aver, we're going to get this assignment over quickly; this is nothing that will stand in the way of my little discovery." Obviously she was referring to the mind melding as they'd done. While they hadn't shared thoughts or anything of that matter; their minds had still touched and shared things on the emotional and reasoning levels.

As Krystal landed, she reached for her blaster at first; until seeing Aver shake his head at this.

"As long as we don't play officers of the law, the scum won't be nervous; you'll be able to read if anyone else is thinking of supporting this monkey babble. If worse comes to worse, then I'll deal with it." She'd see the look in his eye spoke of course of his telekinesis and his Occult Magic.

That was good enough for her not to worry about what was going to happen within the next moment; she offered him a soft nod and then kissed the side of his cheek.

"Let's get this over with shall we?" she said as she hopped out, making sure she watched Aver hop out; since well face it…such an exotic bounty hunter made good eye candy didn't he? She watched him hop out after her, obviously she was peaking at his legs; she did find them appealing, he had such a strong set of legs, she imagined for kicking.

She shook her head at herself as Aver walked ahead of her towards the monkeys.

'**_Getting ahead of yourself aren't you Krystal? Sharing such tender moments, he might mean well; but how do you know he won't change..? Fox sure did after we…shared that, didn't he?'_** the thought made her flinch hard, for a moment she almost stopped walking to think about it.

'_No, you can shake that thought right now; after what I just shared with him? That bubbling feeling of love, that bubble of wonder that I sensed…it was his! I know what I felt inside from him, he doesn't even realize it yet…it's too precious.' _Krystal reminded herself what she had just felt from him; it was indeed wonderful; her heart raced at the thought of it.

She smiled as she watched his hips sway, it seemed to be subconscious…and she was happy that she was falling for it; falling for him and after seeing that blossoming love grow inside of him, she was certain that she had made her right golden choice here.

Krystal's train of thought was broken by Aver's rather comical way of greeting the scum that was around the first table where the monkeys' were talking about the fall of Corneria. She watched him put his arms over two of the scum's shoulders and sit himself on the steel bench between them.

"Hey fellas, how're you old chums of mine doing? I think of recognize you all too…let me guess; Scummy, Reject, and Garbage? Am I close?" his grin was obviously inviting only more trouble; he had singled all three of them out, this arrest would be easy.

"Close to getting skinned!" the first one said, grabbing Aver's arm that was over his shoulder to try and force his face into the table; however he and his other buddy were forced to fall backwards as Aver's hands brought both of their faces together; following this he yanked them both backwards from the seat and to the hard alloy grated floor.

This hadn't stopped Aver from rolling up to his feet and rising.

"Well come on Reject, I didn't want you to stay out of the fight, I thought you might…you know, try to help your chums?" he baited him and grinned, this was much easier than he thought.

"You're going down!" the third monkey ran forward and right into Krystal's elbow. He had no time to react or to make noise; Krystal was already smacking him up.

This did surprise Aver, but obviously Krystal wasn't kidding about making this fast; she slammed her fist into the stomach of the monkey while simultaneously bringing her other palm across the side of his temple; palming the weak side of his skull to force him down.

"Now then, anyone else want to talk about Corneria falling? If you think it's going to fall, then feel free to come and prove it to me." Krystal said with her hands falling to her hips; obviously waiting on any takers.

Well after finding that no one wished to step forward and take on the bull, in this matter of speaking; she took her new arrests and tossed them in the back of the trailing 'bubble' of the sort on the back of her arwing. Well it was interesting to know that things were picking up to some point, she was immediately thinking of her time with her boyfriend; yeah…that felt good to say that again, it was just to feel it again that made her good inside.

There was just this, that made her smile that the job was over and soon things would be back in this way.

(End Flashback)

As the two of them stood at the counter now, Krystal was leaning against her beau's arm now, looking to his face; well it was interesting to see that Aver wasn't much taller for someone of their people, it wasn't really anything that bothered her, she rather liked looking at his face and just gazing into his eyes with the minimal effort. Leaning closer she just shut her eyes, letting herself be at rest while Aver was signing those final papers of the arrest slips.

It wasn't something that a bounty hunter normally did, but being that he was a part of a legal action taken by Corneria; this required him to make this small sacrifice on his part. And it wasn't until Krystal heard a voice that her peace was broken.

"Aver, you sweet kit candy…what're you doing here?" the voice coming from a female commander, who walked right over to him and took him into a hug; of course not paying Krystal any mind at this point.

Aver let the pen down on the paper once he heard her voice, he took a solid stance to keep himself from being jerked away from Krystal's side; his gaze held something of surprise and also a colder look there.

"Beatrice Dowell, what has brought you back to Corneria all of a sudden?" he was red in the face, from being stunned to see the beautiful Snow Vixen who played with his heart; but he was still angry as well, he wanted nothing to do with her and yet he was still torn by old feelings he'd since buried.

Beatrice grinned widely and nuzzled into Aver's neck, the taller female was making herself obvious to Aver; by leaning heavily against him and looking down to his eyes. Her tone was professional but her demeanor was anything but that.

"Well you brought me back here of course, I heard from the General that you were stationed here and so…I thought that I might make up to you…for what you saw that night." Those words hinted at something that deterred Aver's moving a moment.

"Excuse me, if you couldn't see Commander Dowell; Aver was busy with those papers and to be frank, your conduct leaves much to be desired." Krystal was very pissed at this Commander who she barely knew, hugging her boyfriend so intimately.

Krystal's mind had immediately captured thoughts from the commander that angered her further, these thoughts of seduction and what have you angered Krystal beyond all else; but…she kept cool, with a few careful released breaths she looked at Aver, shifting himself from her hold.

"Yes, I am busy with something '_Commander Dowell' _and since I have completed the form. I will be on my way, good afternoon to you and your work." Which as he spoke was being finished via telekinesis, he was wary of her presence since she breathed invitation to him; through her slender body's movements, he instead invoked the hatred that had formed based upon that wretched evening.

As Krystal moved to support Aver, taking his hand and giving it a light squeeze; she looked at her fellow Cerinian and saw the old pain that was wide open again, he shut his eyes as he walked with her and she felt his pain.

"I made a mistake you know Aver…I intend to see that I get to make it up, what I lost that day was far more important to me; than the air I breathe." The words coming from her again, she noticed made him stop in his tracks.

Something that gave her light of hope inside, she clenched her fist at her side as she watched Krystal with her Ex-boyfriend; it surprised her just how much such a chaste and yet flirty bounty hunter had managed to make a difference in her life. She wanted him back now, she could see that this blue vixen; undoubtedly the famous Krystal who shared ties with her Ex being Cerinian and that was the perfect excuse she was to stay with him.

"I won't give you up without a fight." She said it clearly, looking to them both, Aver never turned to face her and she knew that she had a chance in there; he had a big heart and she hoped to be forgiven for one hopeless grave mistake…all because she was impatient that one night with him. She messed around a little and Aver sensed it, forget coming in…she knew he never returned because of those acute senses.

"Good Day Commander." This time it was Krystal to say it, she held him to her and took his hand in hers, kissing it gently as she walked him to the hangar; it was time to go home now.

--In the Arwing--

There was silence at first between them, Krystal was both angry and frustrated with this commander, she had made Aver so…unlike himself. She felt his torment and wanted to just hold him to her now; she hoped that he would open up to her.

"Beatrice…Amber-Marie Dowell, the first woman that meant something to me." He said it softly at first, speaking her name out while his eyes glowered in his pain; he seemed to just be unrestrained, but had to get this out.

"She…turned me from a lone wolf into a…a fiddle to be played, she was with me three months and I surrendered my heart to her. I can't hate her entirely, I mean…I didn't put out; I was prudish because…I didn't think it just right. You know…even if you feel that you care so much for the person." He was just speaking in between breaths, not surprisingly it was a painful topic for him to speak on.

"She voiced her frustrations to me, I acknowledged them and all I said to her was… 'maybe soon, please wait.'; I couldn't just give into instinct then. I mean sure…I can imagine that could make anyone mad and so one day. I come back to the apartment complex and I sense something, something that I didn't want to believe at first." He said it bitterly while he looked ahead, his two glittering orbs now lit with pain; the struggle present on his face was obviously due to working through this painful part of the tale.

He felt Krystal's hand again and smiled gently at her, he was happy about what he felt inside; revealing to Krystal how one didn't need to see to have a broken heart.

"A-And so…I up and l left the area, I didn't need to go to see it. I left that same evening after what I sensed." He looked to Krystal's eyes and it made him want to cry; his eyes were full of feeling and she was sharing that with him. He wasn't sure how else to react, it was just the way that her wish to share it was affecting him now.

Krystal landed the arwing still despite sharing the moment with him, she held his hand the entire way…a feat unto itself; since she brought them both into the hangar and made sure that the ship was safely in balance before landing.

"You won't have to feel that anymore, not alone…I won't let you." She said in a soft tone, looking into his eyes; she had felt his true feelings about the matter and about the Commander that she'd just met.

Krystal was already starting to have a problem with that woman, the way that this woman seemed to still desire her new boyfriend wasn't the only reason why; in fact it was more that after causing him such pain that she was still selfishly seeking him out to complete her.

Though a voice brought her out of her thoughts once more as she was looking to the console and shutting the ship down in her own right now; she was still very angry and upset despite feeling those torn feelings of him.

"K-Krystal…don't hate her for my sake, don't…don't let my feelings ride your current thoughts of her. I feel bitterly towards her and yet I still would desire her at times; I know you felt it, but that time is past. I am no longer…going to let that happen to me." He said it, what was most important to him that she wasn't feeling anger just because he did.

She shook her head at him and smiled, as the cockpit began to open; she kissed his knuckles and then traced her fingers along his fur.

"It's alright, thank you for worrying that is the only reason I'm bitter; but…it's okay Aver. I don't like her for other reasons, this anger towards her isn't just because of what I sensed she did to you, it's much more; but it won't devour me I promise." She said what she really honestly meant.

As she got out of the cockpit, she helped Aver out to make sure that he was feeling better as things were going on; she was going to take care of him now, her mind began to swim with many thoughts now. How could that woman do this to Aver? He was so sweet, even though chaste and that was something that Krystal knew impressed her most about him.

--To the apartment complex--

On the way from the Hangar, Aver been thinking about what was going on right now for him and just how he felt about her most of all; how his care for Krystal was strengthened by this, he whole hearted had re-affirmed this feeling as love in his mind; he was trying to tell himself that it wasn't because that wound had re-opened the way it had.

The answer came more quickly for Krystal, who opened the door and was still wrapped in what passionate feelings had burned within her mind; she was focused on something now and that was simple, to make Aver know that she not only cared about him, but she was falling in love with the sweet bounty hunter.

Once the two had come inside of the room, nothing was said as Krystal locked the door behind them first; making things more or less known in the looming silence that both of them seemed to be focusing on something, Krystal was the first to let it be known what she was focusing on.

"Aver…this is important to me…you, you're all I need to feel right now." She said it as she came to him, curling her arms around his back and looking into his eyes.

Aver didn't say anything, he just felt her fingers rubbing along his upper-back now while he embraced her and gave her a gentle lick on the nose while he peered into her eyes tenderly; he wondered if he was portraying just how he felt about her and the moment they were sharing right now.

"…" there was nothing that he could say right now; he smiled gingerly at Krystal the next moment however; looking to her eyes and then pressing himself gently against her.

Krystal looked at his eyes, which were shining with something that she thought she'd never see again; the devotion was clear in his eyes at the moment. She flushed softly and began to look down, until she felt Aver take her hand and place it upon his hip; she'd feel his fingers rubbing along the back of her hand, helping her touch find a firm grip on his waist.

"Aver…what're you-" she was the one to be cut off this time, and she melted right into the kiss that he was giving her right now; she felt his touch and smiled into the kiss now.

It became very clear to her what he was offering to her, something that was more sacred than their having come together now; something that was going to alter their lives, both as Cerinians…what this would mean to them.

As the kiss ended, Aver started to bring her towards her bedroom; lightly stepping backwards with her in his arms and glancing into her eyes, that devotion still very present in both of his shimmering eyes.

Krystal was still hesitant about going this far, not for just her now…but for him; she was more than flattered by this offer…and it was extremely tempting. She knew they were both vulnerable and this closeness might be a result of…that need right?

But another kiss helped her cease the logical thoughts, feeling his lips press against her own tenderly now just made her sigh; she still had a choice…

(End Chapter)

Suspense filled yet? I hope that it is at least excites you readers some, interesting way to stir things up right?

Who said that relationship troubles don't affect the male as much right? Now here's the big question, will Krystal bind them together? As Cerinians it can be a big deal, but also this means…you guessed it! Aver is still a virgin, it's a very big deal for the both of them.

Tell what you think about this, do you think they should? Or shouldn't? What's your reasoning behind this, please give me some of your thoughts.

Review away, give me what you think should happen!

Until the next time, I bid you all adieu.

-Quentix


	8. Chapter: The Bond and Forgiveness

A/N: Been a little while hasn't it? College can be a big pain in the backside, I promise you that much, but don't too hard about it, it won't slow me down entirely. It'll just make things difficult in all of course. Heh, with all humor aside, I will say that this isn't an issue here; this next chapter may well shock some peeps and may not. I will say only this; prepare yourself for the ride that is ahead of you.

Without any further adieu, Krystal's tale continues to unfold.

(A/N)

--

Chapter 7: The Bond and Forgiveness 

As Krystal once more found themselves in her room, she sighed into the kiss and pressed Aver to the wall of the room; she was stunning herself with how wanting she was of the minute they hit the bedroom. The growth of passion between them

She moved them both from the wall and took him over to the bed, she had her very sexy bounty hunter where she need him right now, in the bed and against hers. The moment grew hotter, as her body grinded into his her panting had surprised even her, did she desire this so badly? Her train of thought led her to realize something, and that thought was that Aver was a virgin and that he withstood his own tests of temptation, she was amazed by his wish to stay pure for the one he would be with for the rest of his life; it made her smile at such wonderful devotion.

For a minute she almost felt guilty for being that one, but as mentioned…almost was the key word. She embraced what they'd found now, this love for her fellow Cerinian was real and it was something that she knew she wanted and desired almost more than her next breath at this moment.

"Aver…oh, you…you feel wonderful…" her sighs and soft moans were rising with desire and with her need, her body's sensitivity growing with every moment that passed that she rested against Aver's body; she needed him now…more than ever.

She never thought she'd see that day that her chosen counterpart was actually submissive, not to say that she imagined he would be when they got to loving one another; but he was so pure…it made this need of him even greater, it made this a very delirious sin and made the thought of having him even better.

In truth she didn't remember too much about this process, undoubtedly she never expected to be with another Cerinian if at all. She couldn't believe that feeling his soft fur, the meld that they shared. She felt his claws digging into her like a young kit that was clinging to their parent; she knew what this meant. Her smile didn't seem it could grow any wider. As of now, she was mentally in the best spirits she could be; he was entrusting her to bring him into this, despite her surprise someone could imagine that she was more than happy to show him not just her emotion but the love…that existed for him.

"Krystal, my love…please guide me." His soft words were followed by a soft sigh, a fire burning inside of him as he leaned his body against hers; feeling her body press into him with more of a need, a bite on the side of his neck.

(Warning of Content ahead)

--

Krystal didn't respond with words, her hips took a more aggressive motion as she grinded her hips deeper into his body while she rested her fingers along his shoulders, digging her nails into his fur and mounting him finally; letting her take the dominant position over her future mate.

She was sure that she'd fail to describe the situation as it was being unraveled, she felt her foxhood resting nestled between her legs; she didn't know…when they undressed or when they got to this position, but she knew what she wanted.

Her lips claimed his with a snarl, an angry hiss resounding like a symphony quickly muffled; as her lips hungrily claimed his in a powerful clash of passion, which quickly began to melt any sanity she had in her mind still.

Riding the heat of the moment seemed to be the thing biggest in her right now, she claimed that wonderful energy that was beading off of him; she rose onto her knees and used her tail to bring his foxhood to a proper angle for her, this was it now…no more playing around and no more waiting.

"Aver…I love you, I love you with all of my being..." she took his hand into her own and lowered her hips within the next moment, wrapping their tails together while she gave a soft moan; feeling his member pierce her outer petals, filling a wonderful relief wash over her, feeling that ache which had grown inside of her over time being filled.

For the moment that was all that Krystal felt while her eyes were shut tightly, just an embrace of their very souls while she took him into her heat. To feel the slowly heat building within her, that need that she always fought off now found a purpose; she panted softly, her muzzle parting while she released the hot breaths against the side of his neck. Leaning her face up to his ear and nibbled on it slowly, while her hips pushed downward on his member and claimed his virginity entirely.

"K-Krystal…" he looked at her eyes softly, never having felt so vulnerable during the times; he was even feeling a little overwhelmed at first, just by the feeling of her heat. Was this indeed what it felt like? An inferno of pleasure, from the powerful walls crushing around his length, to the wonderful texture of her walls while they clenched around him tightly.

This feeling was unlike anything he'd felt up to this point, of course not…was this what Beatrice had so desperately wanted with him? This was far too sacred as he assumed, he had been unsure with her while he was dating her…but with Krystal it felt supremely right and there was no one else he would have preferred being with.

His mind was quickly rocked from his thoughts as he was forced to take a sharp intake of breath, his eyes widening as he felt the clenching around him…did it actually get tighter?

"Sweet Aver, I'm so happy that you've allowed me to be your first and I will reward you…for your sweetness." She said this is in a very naughty manner, the look on her face suggesting something of her experience with mating.

She was no harlot, no…her time with Fox was spent close and in a loving embrace…it however did not work out and finally she seemed to let it go. She felt that she could allow herself this time with Aver, to allow her spirit to be free and even let her heart love again. It wasn't all that long and she admitted that to herself in the back of her mind, but there was no more need for debate.

This proved it above all else to her, this bond that she and Aver were forging was going to prove to be powerful; she doubted a woman like Beatrice could understand and so, she was declaring an oath to be with Aver and to defend him against the one who hurt him so.

Deciding to push the moment forward, her hips rose carefully and lowered once more, rising about half way on his foxhood before descending to the hilt once more. She couldn't help but smile at the innocence present on his face, but that was enough of his surprise; she bit his bottom lip and kissed him while allowing her hips to rise and lower at this soft pace.

It was nothing like merely making it; in fact this was many times better as they were truly one. His mind's haze had completely inhibited any open thought and now every moment was about what they shared together, his body and soul were syncing with Krystal's; as there was nothing more beautiful than what they now had.

Aver's claws gently raked against Krystal's hips as she moved, her waist rising and then slowly descending with greater force. When she felt his claws digging into her she took this as a free sign to act as she wished to.

As the soft sapphire colored vixen raised her hips once more, she added a small wriggle to her action and made sure that her new mate felt her movements.

"Unnh!" Aver's grunt was what she'd been seeking, no more waiting it seemed on his end, he had made Krystal wait long enough; to show his encouragement of her actions, he dragged his claws down her thighs and curled their tails together.

The emotions were raw, but finally it was enough time of waiting and just time to embrace what they were sharing. Krystal's hips began to act with authority over her sweet ex-virgin lover, wriggling and bucking down harder on his lap while she gazed deeply into his eyes; her chest finally settling on Aver's form while her paws settled on his chest, where she kneaded his powerful body, such a fine example of a male he turned out to be.

She was proud of the entirety of the situation, finding that she was free to love the feelings pulsing through her body at the moment. His reactions were so shy; she would probably have to break him of this cute response to her actions later.

After a few minutes of the careful actions, Krystal felt he was used to the ropes of mating.

"Hold onto me Aver, I want you to learn this, and don't be afraid to respond okay? You are careful enough to know you won't hurt me, besides you'd know if I were in true pain." she made sure she told him so he wouldn't be so timid hopefully.

She reminded him by twisting gently on his member, to get a moan out of him, this of course getting a small smile out of her; he was so timid.

Using her claws to take a firm hold of his shoulders, Krystal rose on her mount and grinded down slowly, before letting her fangs find their way into his neck; once she bit down he'd feel her hips grinding into his deeply before rising.

The way that she moved was like magic to Aver, to feel her rise and then grinding down deeply is what made waves of pleasure shiver straight to his spine. His shivers and gasps finally began full blown moans, as he finally met her thrusts with some force; a soft buck here before his hips once more finding a powerful thrust and filling her core with his member. There was nothing quite was fulfilling to him as being sheathed inside of her, that feeling of her walls gripping him so lovingly was the ultimate...beyond anything he'd felt up to this point.

"Mm…yes Aver, that's…what you're supposed to do." She responded in the midst of a moan, with her fingers stroking deeply along his shoulders while she thrust her hips harder onto him in response, making sure that she grounded deeply against him at his base, once she hilted him inside of her.

However good things usually last only for a short time; as she continued to grind down against him, his foxhood began to pulse deeply within her; it made her smile…this was the moment it all came down to. She decided it was okay if she didn't climax this time, this was Aver's first time and that was more important.

Her attention was focused on her new lover, her hips bucking down on him violently, forcing him back into her at a faster pace. The symphony of their passion reaching a feverish peak, her claws burrowed into his shoulder; as she settled in for the final moments of this…giving his hips a powerful squeeze, she gazed into those beautiful eyes…and she could've sworn she'd seen the active galaxies of light in his eyes.

~We're connected…together…~ the voice echoed in her mind, something greater than them both unified their moment; overcoming her will and consuming her wholly…her body was acting on its own. She could hold back no longer, as her hips bucked down once more, she rested at his hilt and just grinded…harder and deeper; as if it were possible to mold herself to him completely.

Both of their howls sounded in unison, their cries mixing in a moment of harmonic release. A howl…from a fox was a rare thing, but if one could imagine the cries being released in their magnificence was indeed a rarity to be heard.

(--End Sexual Content--)

--Some hours later--

After enjoying the beauty that had just taken place, Krystal sat in the shower leaning back against her sweet Aver; he was lost in some world while she was thinking of their future together. She knew that he was happy, she could feel the harmony in his soul; yet she wasn't as re-assured of their bond merely because they mated.

It was a serious bond, but she remembered Beatrice Dowell's words...she knew that his Ex wanted and desired him, as much as she had now; it stunned her how much she was already thinking about it.

_'Don't let it consume you…, you forged a bond; don't let it hold you hostage.'_ Second thoughts weren't hard to come by, she didn't doubt Aver's feelings or the fact that this was real, what she began to doubt was that it would be so easy to live happily ever after with Aver.

She knew that woman wasn't going to do anything short of leaving them alone; that'd be miraculous and…just as unlikely, she and Aver had received a call from General Peppy a short time ago; they'd be working with Cornerian special forces and the Cornerian Police Department: Crime Detective division to shut down a large illegal arms operation.

She and Aver had just 20 more minutes of alone time, so now they were enjoying time in the shower; though Aver's control surprised her a great deal. He'd just been exposed to mating and he wasn't trying for it again? She giggled softly, feeling a nibble on her neck; well maybe he wasn't totally oblivious anymore. But she was impressed by his control.

"And here I thought you were oblivious still Aver." She said softly before murring at the nibbling that continued.

"An impossible feat my dear Krystal, but…I can control myself; what we have is special, I will cherish it more than anything else in my life." His words so true to his heart and so true to her as well, he'd never felt this way before and wanted to maintain it at all costs.

"I love you Aver." Her words spoken gently as she turned in his arms, pressing her body against his.

"I love you too, Krystal." His words reaffirmed by his fingers curling around her back and stroking through her fur.

For the rest of the time in the shower, the two of them cuddled close and let the water wash away any signs of their mating from earlier on.

--The scene of the raid, 20 minutes later--

Arriving on scene, Krystal was armed for the raid, with her spear hidden away along her back, her jumpsuit providing the cover for it (Aver's use of Cerinian artifacts brought it out in her), while she was armed with her blaster and a larger buster rifle today; this was going to be difficult.

"Welcome to you both, to scene of the raid…I'm Hei Kwun Hung, the detective on scene here." Greeting them almost immediately, the head detective in charge of the raid offered them both brief handshakes.

"I'm Krystal, glad to meet you Hei Kwun." She offered a return greeting to him.

"I'm Aver, and likewise to meeting you, Hei Kwun." He said quickly, a little smile passed his way for the greeting.

"Far too formal, but thanks; and now without further adieu ladies and gents…we're going to be kicking off real soon here. We're taking down this little parlor of destruction. The plan is simple, sneak in if possible, if your spotted and can't control the situation…open fire; the rest come rushing in." he said as he was speaking to those gathered here.

"Now don't go being brave, if your pinned then stand fast; we'll be rushing in like a bat out of hell. Be careful, let's not lose anyone over this if possible." He said as he looked to the large Warehouse.

They were quickly briefed on the plan of attack: A simple, but effective scissor attack. They were going to attack on two fronts, Hei Kwun leading the North side and Commander Dowell leading the military from the South side of the building.

This immediately brought some worry into Aver's mind; that placed him and Krystal under her command; mainly because he was a freelance bounty hunter that was attached to the Cornerian military division until the contract was up. This meant that he would have to see her again and not just that; but put aside their differences to work together…fine it was just business after all right?

Without any wait, Aver and Krystal started for the south of the building, running with a small escort to ensure the safety in case they were spotted, while running Aver took Krystal's hand and squeezed it. He knew he'd be seeing Beatrice again soon…but not this soon.

--On the Southside of the building--

There were no pleasantries on the arrival; Beatrice immediately went to giving the two newest arrivals their orders. And much as she hoped due to Krystal's latest rise in rank…she and Aver would be alone, giving her time to talk to him.

"Krystal you are leader of Squad B, Aver you're with Squad A. As a detachment of the military unit; it's your duty to watch the flank of our unit, we'll be counting on you." She said speaking informally, though her eyes were already pleading with him, in some way already she was hoping to get some alone time with him here.

"Understood Commander." Krystal was in professional mode, she'd be fine…she had a new faith in love, mainly in Aver's actions and the way he felt, she wasn't worried about him loving her or still being bitter towards Beatrice romantically; what she was worried about was his over-reacting to being placed with her. Without waiting anymore, Krystal took point and led Squad B to their target position of entry.

"Very well Commander, your flank is as good as guarded." He spoke in a very impersonal matter; his voice was carefully neutral and his demeanor professional.

Aver's feelings were buried for now, he could vent later…now he was going to think about the lives of those depending upon him; life was sacred and any Occult guild member knew this, he may not have liked the Commander very much but he would protect her with his life first. Though he doubted a raid of this side would be too bad; they had enough personnel to deal with it.

As the operation went underway, all Aver could do was watch Krystal one last moment, before their teams split up and went into the building; entry finally being made by their units.

A short way into the building, as the massive storerooms were more like mazes, it would take the units splitting up but sticking close to an area to make sure they weren't missing any of the thugs working within. And as if fate's decision…Beatrice ended up with Aver, and now the two were finally alone as she hoped.

Aver was silent and looking around, sensing with his mind while his vision was concentrated on the surrounding area; one slip up and this was it…that was what he told himself while focusing; it made it easier not to even see the saddened eyes of his Ex, it was bad enough feeling her focus on him.

"Aver…look, I messed up again but you can't…I mean, don't do this." She said it softly, turning to him and letting her emotions finally surface.

"Commander, this isn't the time to talk about this; we're in enemy territory." He said, not looking at her.

"To hell with the enemy Aver, I'm talking to you." She said firmly, putting her hands on his shoulders and turning him to face her. Her sternness had been one attractive trait; something that Aver liked about her was her strong will to be heard.

His eyes looked into hers, he saw pain…deep pain, and he sensed more that was starting to surface in her. His eyes appeared sympathetic, but his voice spoke with a careful neutrality still.

"Yes Commander, you are talking to me; we can't do this here." He said again, reminding her of the mission.

She was silent, and instead hugged him tightly, ignoring all of her training and instincts as a commander; she was a woman right now, she needed to be held…by him and to feel his tender feelings once more. She didn't respond to him when he continued to address her as 'Commander', a title she hoped never to hear spoken with such coldness.

"Commander we-" he was silenced by her kiss, her forced kiss that she was using to drown out all of her sorrows with; something that she was glad to feel he still reciprocated, because she noticed at least for the first moment, he was kissing her back. It was what she had, until he pushed her off with his mind; the telekinesis she wished hadn't just separated them.

"Aver please, look…I know I acted stupid, but you can't…you can't leave me like this; I'm here swallowing my pride, I need your forgiveness…I need to know that it's okay." She looked at him with pleading eyes, she wanted to fix this…and then be his once more.

Aver hesitated, his heart was with Krystal, whatever feelings he had towards her were irrelevant, though…he could see the pain in her eyes; she felt so guilty about hurting him the way she did, he sensed her sincerity in her heart…the sheer force of her guilty was enough to make him feel bad for holding it against her as much as he had.

"It's…okay Beatrice, I can't hate you…I don't want this weighing you down anymore; so I forgive you." He knew he was folding under pressure, nothing that was good for this kind of scene; she hadn't been very loud, but the moment he heard blaster fire, was the moment he threw himself into action. He made a promise to those officers here; they would be protected.

However before he could go anywhere, he felt the larger vixen embracing him with happiness; a tight hug being given to show how this had completed her, in one way…to be forgiven for the greatest sin she'd ever committed; he was amazed that she still felt so deeply about it.

"I thank heaven that I have your forgiveness…next, I plan to steal your heart back luv." She winked at him, feeling revitalized by the forgiveness…a great weight lifted from her heart; she made her intentions clear to him as well.

Without another moment of waiting, Aver went into action alongside Beatrice; protecting the unit back to back with her. He was bothered however, even during the action…deep in his mind he was reflecting on what moments had transgressed and why he was so specifically bothered by it.

_'You shouldn't have let her kiss you, for so long…you let it happen.'_ His mind whispered to him, what he'd done was a sin committed by him; what made it worse was that he felt a pang of irritation from Krystal.

He knew the link they had was solid and this was even more proof; not only did she hear what Beatrice had spoken, but that kiss of urgency annoyed her. He could feel her annoyance being used in her accuracy, as she took down one thug at a time…she was hitting like a dead eye who knew where everyone was.

In fact, Krystal's mind had never worked better, not only did she know where these men were; but in this 'tense thought' state, she knew where to shoot to hit the men, most non-lethal which would lead to their arrests later. She didn't blame Aver, she very well knew that he harbored feelings for Beatrice; but that didn't mean she was going to let such a thing happen again.

Even while they fought, she was making some things very clear to Aver, she didn't want him having any doubts about this; if it was anything she learned from her relationship with fox…was that certain situations, required certain responses.

~Krystal…I'm so sorry…I mean, I let her kiss me and-~ his thought was quieted, as Krystal responded so he wasn't feeling guilty.

~It's alright Aver, it was her that kissed you and you broke it up…don't worry about that now. All there is to worry about is for me now; to make it clear to the Commander that you and I have this bond and it will not be broken.~ she was more than willing to forgive that kiss, more because Aver was still resentful of the Commander and that he wished to be with her.

But she could see it in this headstrong Commander, she was going to have to settle this matter herself; with a new discipline that she'd developed. She was going to show Beatrice Dowell, it was one thing to get forgiveness from her lover; but to try and win his heart? That was forbidden and she'd crossed that line.

Now…there was going to be hell to pay, Krystal almost wanted to thank Fox for the breakup; it gave her tough skin…taught her to fight for what she believed in, now she was going to fight off this rival one way or another.

(End Chapter)

Well I hope you liked the chapter; as you see Beatrice really isn't that bad a person, she honestly cares about Aver; but she has little disregard for what Krystal wishes; instead now she wishes to covet Aver once more for her own.

Though our Cerinian Vixen is hardly ready to back down or take the backseat in this relationship, she's going to prove something to Beatrice; don't mess with something that is not yours. If you're waiting to see, well until the next chapter, adieu.

-Quentix


	9. Chapter: Krystal's love, Dowell's wish

A/N: Another slow writing season people, this is getting to be annoying at times, tot ell you the truth, finding the time is a pain. But I will update as often as I can, for I love this business of writing and updating my fics. Well I have a treat for those readers of the Krystal fanfiction this time through, I think you may come to enjoy it with this one, more from everyone's favorite rival, in the pursuit of the mysterious Bounty Hunter, Aver the Cerinian.

--

Chapter 8: Krystal's love and Dowell's wish

As the week went on, more messages from Beatrice continued for Aver, on his personal phone he'd ended up letting the mailbox fill up and not answering so Krystal would not have to know the layer of Beatrice's pursuit of him. He was admittingly flattered by her attempt, but unshaken.

He had come to know how to love Krystal and such feelings only grew with time. But he couldn't totally deny that Beatrice was someone he could totally forget.

"Damn another bunch?" he murmured idly, twirling the phone on the table in the now shared apartment with Krystal. He'd gotten back from his bounty early and just had it being amusing to him, the 'great battle' lasted about 10 minutes instead of the hour and a half he was giving the guy.

"Surprisingly pathetic." he said with a little laugh, this guy even promised him a greater battle; but nope he offered about 5 minutes good resistance and the rest was running away.

Aver beat and captured him shortly after dealing with the paperwork, even now he was just waiting for his love to return home, as of the moment he knew that she was away busy with something else.

--

Meanwhile Krystal was being held up at base in a meeting, her eyes restlessly rolling over yet another set of requests...getting a hire rank meant more paperwork? Did they call this responsibility? She rather thought this was dull.

"I hate to say it, but even I wish there were a little more action." she sighed and had wondered for a single moment just what her team did with their spare time? She knew that Faye and Miyu were hanging out and checking out the scenery, but what else to do? Katt was probably hounding Falco or someone else, she wasn't a bad girl at all in personality; she was just a 'bad' girl.

When she saw the clock hit 16:00, she shot up out of her chair and nearly flew to her vehicle, it was time to be home and be with the male she loved...that felt so nice again; to love and be loved on an equal basis.

Of course now she found herself stopped, by the one obstacle that wasn't what she wanted to see; Beatrice Dowell who was a commander but luckily not in the same building...the commander moved here for one thing: Aver. That was the one thing that Krystal would never give up, the sultry, sexy, but still compassionate feeling Aver; a fellow Cerinian who had rebuilt her trust in males and most of all in herself.

"Greetings to you Lieutenant Krystal." she offered her a salute.

"Commander Dowell." she returned the salute with poise, while her eyes reflected something hard and colder; she was showing respect.

"Look here Krystal, I know you don't like me trying to get him back, but let's get one thing straight; to know Aver is very simply to love him." she said it while looking at the slightly short female with an un-phased glance.

"You're not wrong there, but why not get to your point?" she said as she looked at her, still with eyes of mere annoyance, did she have anything decent to say?

"My point is Krystal, expect turbulence...you don't have a free ride with him, you are with him; but simply put...we'll see how long that lasts." Beatrice looked into her eyes and seemed to burn now, she was mad.

"I see, well that was your mistake my dear; I feel bad for you trying to threaten me since you made your mistake. I won't be, I respect Aver and I love him for who he is; I don't play games behind his back or even give it a thought. I have someone special and that is that." she said with a light hiss, turning away from her.

For a moment Beatrice was silent as she relived a night that she regretted, she could say nothing to Krystal. Her eyes grew watery, Krystal was right again; she meant to win him back...but such a tender spot that was truly her fault. That night that he severed the bond was fresh in her mind.

"You're right Krystal, I messed up and hurt the one precious soul to me in the entire world...but he has forgiven me for that night. That lights a hope in my heart, which is the beacon for him...to come back to me." she didn't turn around and let Krystal go.

Krystal said nothing in response to that, she hopped into her vehicle and took off, not wasting anytime now...she was a little pissed by this confrontation, it appeared that Beatrice was going to be confrontational about Aver; but Krystal shook it off, there was no need to grow upset over one female's greatest hope.

--At the Apartment--

Krystal found herself home, that was how much thinking she did while driving back, avoiding the traffic and now she was just going to embrace the time with Aver...the gods knew only how she missed him.

Aver was in the living room holding his foot high and holding it for as long as he could, Krystal's eyes were on the fox's absolutely beautiful body...did he have to look like a model so much? Not buff like some other foxes she saw on base, hardly...it wasn't to say that Aver wasn't strong. But his beauty was more in being so well toned, his leg so effortlessly remaining suspended in the air; she watched his hair...like gorgeous waterfalls of endless blue and softer cerulean, it was like watching perfect art in motion.

Indeed she admired her fellow Cerinian, he was slender, toned, lithe, but definitely not feminine; he had enough build to support his masculinity, powerful pectorals...just big enough to be defined and easily shown off with his 8 pack; such a thing made her happy, but there was something strange about a male who could dance the way he did, moving with his swaying hips and not appear feminine, she hadn't figured out the bizarre twist of that; and inside that was one of the things she lusted after...that which made him so sexy, his exoticness that made so tasty to her, just to be with him.

Her irritation and other negativity had just turned into a lust that set her aflame...she almost felt guilty in her logical mind, indulging in the simpler pleasures of being with her love, to mate with him simply because now he looked like a walking platter of passion waiting to be tasted; that was exactly what she was going to do.

(---Warning of Content ahead---)

She stalked him from the front door, watching her mate kick high and show her his bits of goodness there, the undercloth he wore hanging heavy with the item of her pleasures; she was already undressing him with her mind. So vicious a warrior, but she felt his thoughts of purity, innocence, and serenity...she loved his warrior's focus; it made him more delectable.

She moved like a flash, pouncing on her prey...coming up behind him and biting his neck with a savage passion, one hand reaching low and groping at his clothed sheath, she knew he must've been somewhat aroused already for his sheath to have been hanging freely like that. She got a surprised yelp out of her prey, that made her grin as she bit again along his neck and squeezed softly at the sheath; kneading it deeply.

"You're going to do...exactly as I say my victim...am I understood?" her dark and sultry voice told him that it was a game, to resist meant she'd make it much worse.

"B-But...how...can I give into villainy?" he asked her in a meek voice while she pressed herself against his back, grinding her hips into his backside; these actions made him shift and whimper softly, he seemed to fall right into the mood with her slowly and subsequently fell into the act without much effort.

"You've already fallen victim, let the widow have her bounty...you were weak and off guard, now I'll claim you." she said again, with a rich vulpine purr from her chest, as much of a purr that she could make at least; she was absolutely adoring what he was doing already.

Her fingers made their move, dancing over his nether regions, playing through the material before she reached beneath it and groped at his flesh, gripping firmly but gently at the fur beneath it.

"My my...such a fine package for my victim, it will bring me much pleasure.." she was playing out a dark fantasy, as a soldier she'd learned to control herself and to be a 'good girl', to such lengths she was beyond even decent standards. All of her fantasies and her mind had been locked up by her newfound discipline; but now she was going to show him one of hers, a feature of her new dominant found quality.

For the moment she did nothing more than hold him hostage, feeling him grow in her palm from all of her said actions, until he was ready; there she decided that enough time had passed and she was ready for him, he wouldn't have known how wet she'd become, but she certainly was aware of it.

With no warning she shoved him down onto the couch and mounted his lap, lowering her pants and revealing one of her under-garment loincloths, it made her feel more comfortable to wear them with her fellow lover wearing all of his everywhere; she wasn't considering wearing them to work however, the last thing she needed was to be ogled more than she already was. Her cloth was raised and the panties beneath? Pushed to the side with ease, she tossed the front flap of his loincloth out of her way and lowered her hips; carefully trapping his member between her petals.

"Nhh...you're so...hot, mm could it be my victim's liking this?" she cooed to him and slid a few inches onto his foxhood, grunting softly at first before biting on his neck and licking at the fur. "So sweet.." she said as she dropped her weight onto him and sheathed his length inside of her muscular tunnel, squeezing him firmly and looking at his eyes; for a moment her eyes becoming feral at the feeling of him inside of her.

It felt so good...oh yes, this was one thing she missed a lot, she'd been celibate since Fox decided she wasn't fit for the team; of course he didn't word it that way...but he might as well have done so.

For a moment the thought lingered, until she felt Aver's sweet kiss and his hands wrapping around her waist. Her eyes closed gently as she felt the tenderness in his kiss, while her body lusted for his, her passion and feelings for him is most of all what made her love him. His exotic body, feeling, and touch made her sizzle with need...but his purity and tender feelings beneath all of that made her want to hold him forever.

Her body joined his in the passion, while her hips raised and then descended onto his; giving a powerful jolt of pleasure, it was just what she adored. ~Nnhh...oh gods...~ her mind's melodic cries seemed to have her enjoying the act even more now.

As they broke the kiss she moaned out softly to him and let her hands rest on his shoulders, giving them firm squeezes while she rocked her hips into his deeply, moving now with more fluid actions. She absolutely loved him, yes...yes it was more real to her, this was her new reality.

"A-ah..! Kr-Krys..." he moaned her name, the nickname he'd given her a short time ago; the one that she was starting to like.

She smiled at him, he sounded like a kit...to the point that it made her feel naughty, to hear a full grown male moan and then whimper or cry to her like a kit made her work that much harder; it was a unique feeling that some might describe as dirty on some levels. It was a mix of purity and naughtiness that was a wonderful play on energy, loving and still with a hint of flavor; the kind of near perfection she fell for.

_'This is worth protecting..' _ she told her mind, fighting off her rival wasn't going to be easy; she could tell.

"Ouumph..!" a lovely yip of surprise that came from her lips had her grinding on him harder in response to his sudden pulsing within her. The entire act had surprised her, it was so much better than Aver's first time; was he really so dynamic? This was only their second time together...he was already going longer and in better sync with her.

She was in love with her fellow Cerinian for numerous reasons and now...he was becoming an amazingly dynamic lover, she shivered to think of what the third time would be like with him.

"Oh...oh..my..!" she bit her bottom lip and shut her eyes as she grounded onto him harder, yes this was her climax coming; she was glad...he held on for her, she could tell by his pulsing he wanted to release.

Oh wasn't he sweet? Trying to make sure that she got off first, it was such a gentle nature as she bit down on the side of his neck, licking and pumping her body against his hips, as she felt her walls clinging to his shaft; there his body was overworked and that in combination with her own tunnel throbbing overdid it.

~Ahh!!~ her final cry was mental, a telepathic cry that was ringing harmonically within her soul, her spirit melded with his...as they had the first time. She heard his howl then, as her love essence flooded over his member, did his brilliant heat fill her; there...her body twitched as it remained frozen in pleasure. She was in her nirvana, the place of peace and love; merged with his soul...her spine grew more and more rigid as she eventually fell onto his chest, her walls still pulsing around his foxhood, there the remnants of pleasure smeared throughout her mind, body, and soul.

His lips met hers once more after a few minutes of sitting there, no doubt she was enjoying herself and the care that they shared for one another. He found her resting soundly in his lap while she rubbed along his back, seeming to be settling in...with him still inside of her, she felt herself drifting off.

"Let's sleep...here." she murmured gently to him while closing her eyes, giving him a squeeze; even though he was softening up, she hadn't let him leave her yet, she didn't plan on it ever...and that was her last thought while falling to sleep.

That was the last thing she remembered before falling asleep.

--

When she next awake she smiled, feeling his warmth under her and in that same fact, him inside of her; surprisingly he hadn't pulled out, it just made her happy that much more.

She wriggled her hips and moved herself around him, getting a moan from him in sleep; that made her smile that much more.

Aver woke to a pleasurable squeeze, as he found his mate lightly bouncing in his lap, there she was working her hips against him lightly; he was gasping softly at her actions while he drew himself closer to her and held onto her hips.

~Insatiable aren't you my dear?~ He moaned to her again, while speaking telepathically to her; sitting back while he felt her motions growing a little faster.

"Ah...only with you Aver, I can't...get enough of you." she said with a sigh as she grounded her hips harder against his.

This wasn't going to last as long and she knew it, there her walls were still energetic and sensitive from before, she felt him pulsing around inside of her, and it made the act worth it. Only Several more minutes of hard grinding, and his return thrusts before they both exploded.

(---End of Content---)

After a gentle shower with her mate, Krystal settled into the couch, watching T.V. while cuddling with her lover, letting her fingers rest against his arm; nothing could ruin this evening now...she sighed and nosed against his neck.

She wasn't sure what it was that had her feeling him so much, the need to hold him and rest with him was amazing; could she have chosen a better male? At least now she didn't think so. The next day was going to be longer for her, but as she she could tell it'd be even better for her, maybe...he'd be in the mood or she could bring him to the mood, already thinking of what they'd be doing when she got back.

While watching the boring show, she snuggled closer and sighed happily; Life had given her a great deal...the love was there within her life once again, a true pillar that she'd have to fight for now. That was fine by her, she wanted to take Commander Dowell on...but she wasn't sure, could she keep Dowell away from Aver? She doubted it, he was a sanctioned Bounty Hunter...but she'd be damned if she let that would get a hold of her mate...wait did she just think that? Oh yes, she loved that idea, she adored it.

(End of Chapter)

--

Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, this one here is amazing isn't it? The first confrontation thus far. What I will alert you to is that the things will not be easier on Krystal and Aver, yes they are together; but Beatrice is anything but...ahem, subtle. She's quite serious about getting Aver back, and one thing Aver always liked: Dominant women.

Beatrice is a regular Amazon in that degree and so you will see that soon.

Till then adieu

-Quentix


	10. Chapter: Sighs of Desperation

A/N: Back in action again, these radical differences in time don't surprise me too much, I do find it funny that I only tend to write while under the pressure of school, but it gives my wandering mind some ease to do this. So If you'll forgive that, I'll give you think next installment of this rapidly unfolding tale of Krystal's tale.

(End A/N)

=--=

Chapter 9: The Sighs of Desperation- Unfolding Wills Clash Part I

As the next day came upon them, she found herself holding onto her soft cushion to keep from shaking as he rose, there beneath her Aver had already been awake and just watching her while she slept; though the shifting caught her off guard, she for a moment held some fear within her, however it didn't seem to be a really big moment of fear for her.

"Mm..you should have woke me up sooner.." she smiled and swatted at him as she heard his chuckle.

"Wake up a sleeping goddess? To what end? I enjoy watching you sleep, you say the most beautiful things when your murmuring, you're so adorable when you sleep." His amused tone was also embracing the underlying tone of adoration for her.

It wasn't just because they hit it off so fast that Aver found himself loving her, no it was the sheer fact that her heart and soul always shined out in her actions, never had he really met such a willful person; someone of such amazing impact.

From the first moment that he met her, he knew that Krystal meant business with whatever she had set herself upon, obviously this was another trait of hers that he loved; he almost wondered did she have anything he didn't like? He even loved it whenever she got upset, so cute when she was pouty or grumbling about something.

"You know, if you don't stop that something might happen Aver." She said with a cruel little grin suddenly appearing upon her face.

"Oh really?" He shifted again, to take her off balance.

"You asked for it!" she said as she gripped his sides with her legs and steadied herself, here before she started tickling him, immediately going for the weak spot of his that she read when holding him; his mind whispered so much when he wasn't on guard, the spot on his left shoulder was his weakest point.

She was actually intrigued by the fact he had such an open space that made him laugh and almost giggle, since she wasn't letting him rise, it was more of a statement by her actions. Though she hadn't been ready for his resistance, which was a deliberate return of the tickle attack as in the next moments she felt a subtle presence in her mind before the pair of masculine hands digging into her lower back, claws tipped in a particular way that made her back arch and her give off a yelp of shock; when did he find out her weak point?

She felt him push his body weight up and quickly pinned her to the other cushion of the couch with ease during her moments of being stunned, she was pouting now and huffed as she looked at the grin on his muzzle.

"You know, you cheated." she said while trying to look mad while his fingers moved against her fur, the slightest touch there usually made her jump and she held back the urge to giggle as she attempted to keep a straight face.

"Of course I did my dear, I am after all of the Occult, you should know better than to trust you my love..." he leaned down and kissed her nose before looking into her beautiful eyes.

For a moment their eyes locked and she looked into his with a soft intensity of emotion before her legs shot up from behind him, since he was half sitting on her stomach; she grabbed his shoulders in a leg scissors and tugged him back to the carpeted floor and rolled off of the couch onto him quickly, stopping her landing by using his body as a cushion of course, he did cut all of the force out of her landing. Though now she was grinning at him, sitting up and straddling his stomach with one hand rubbing his face gently.

"Though you shouldn't forget I am a Cerinian warrior my sweet Aver, we are trained to deal with you Occult members with a swift justice. Something that you should never forget, I am a strong warrior before I am a vixen." she said with a soft kiss to his nose, a return for the gesture earlier.

He laughed heartily while beneath her and didn't move, there was no need to when enjoying the company of someone close to him; he loved this...the fact that they had time to play and just be with one another. This wasn't a relationship of simply mating and discovering one another's bodies, Aver really felt this was growing out and the feelings for her were truly real. If there was one thing in his life that he wasn't doubting right now it was this: the one real thing with him now was his emotional attachment to Krystal, this love that he had for her would forever grow in her company and he was happy to admit that most of all to himself, it was easy.

"I love you Krystal." he said it to her and smiled sincerely, he knew that she knew he did, but it only made it better to say it again.

"I know you silly fox, I love you too Aver...I really do even though we only just found each other, I know that its right." she said while entwining their fingers and giving his hand a good squeeze while just laying herself out against him, with her ear to his chest so she could rest against his warmth and hear his heart beating in his chest, it was a nice pleasant thing to be able to do once again in her life.

But duty calls in the life of a soldier, as her holo phone went off she sighed and rose, she'd forgotten most of what her activities were today; though they had been meager things like paperwork which she usually got the drop on, she had been slacking off a little bit to sneak around with Aver.

"Greetings General Peppy." she said saluting him, now that she had dressed in her uniform; she'd been quick about such things and appearing ready was best.

"Good Morning Krystal, sorry to bother ya but there is something of a specialty that we can use your help on. We've got some issues with a downed ship on Sauria and I was hoping you could go collect them and smooth things out with the Lightfoot Tribe, unfortunately its the area where they landed. I remember from monitoring Fox on his mission that its not the best of places to land, so the crew is held up in the storage ship and are awaiting their little rescue." the way it sounded it was little more than a sort of babysitting and small diplomacy job.

Krystal gave a nod since she spoke the 'local language' by matter of the mention, this wouldn't be too bad for her in the longrun once she dealt with it.

"Consider it done sir, I'll leave just as soon as I'm totally ready." she said with a nod.

"Alright, well have a good day off once your done, because I think you deserve a bit of rest." he said with a little grin, perhaps a small abuse of his position, but he wanted a happy Squadron leader and what better way aside from granting her some free time?

"Thank you sir, Krystal out." she offered a salute before the Holo image turned off.

She sighed a moment before feeling two arms lock around her waist from behind. "You sir, are a naughty kit." she said as she rubbed his arm and leaned into his hold.

"Well consider yourself covered, I know the locals and I deal well with the Lightfoots, they are tricksters...but I'm better." he said this with a laugh and nuzzled Krystal's cheek. He'd just basically assigned himself to helping her whether she wished it or not, there was no word given against him so he knew that she had no problem.

After a few moments of holding her, he let her go and went off to go dress, it was all a matter of charming the Lightfoot Tribe Leader's daughter and tricking her dad, he'd done it before and so he didn't forsee any issues now.

Things were a simple matter of discourse, nothing to worry about in his mind; as it was as simple as dealing with it all together, he would never have guessed what was going about on the planet as it was, something enough to give even him an issue of dealing with the Lightfoot Tribe.

-- On Sauria--

After what took about 25-40 minutes of flight from Corneria, Krystal finally saw the planet in their sights, finally something was on the radar as she spotted the downed ship exactly where it had been mentioned of being. Though the point was in fact that this wasn't going to clear well, it was the situation she sensed that worried her.

"I know Krystal, I can feel it too." Aver said while semi-extending the cue he was already going to put a stop to it once they were close enough to the planet.

Though he knew extending magicks on such a powerfully magic-using world itself might be a problem he was quite concerned for the moment and decided to risk it openly, this wouldn't be that terrible if it were stopped right now.

As Aver focused, Krystal flew into the atmosphere and made her way down to the Thorntail Hollow, deciding that it might be best to land while in the shortest time, since the Arwing II was modified to hover she thought it best to use the feature; since Fuel cells could be found regularly on Sauria it wasn't that big on issue. She tapped the hover button and immediately hopped onto the wing as the ship stopped above the Tribal grounds, she felt arms sweep her off her feet and immediately leapt off for the lower ground.

"!" she looked back at Aver, and had grabbed onto his body once he jumped off with her, though it was just from the surprise of it; she trusted him enough and had seen him fly under his own power, she knew he was capable of doing so.

He just gave her a small grin and took her down with him, floating to the ground before pointing his cue and firing two magic bolts at the feet of the Lightfoot to push them from the barrier that he had made.

"Enough." Aver said as he and Krystal landed.

Shortly following the moment he set her down and held the cue more firmly, looking at the Cornerians who had drawn their blasters, Aver felt that it was fortune the barrier went up; he noticed a Cornerian with a blaster wound, no doubt from trying to shoot through the barrier or a reflection. It was a small price to pay to keep them from opening fire on a people who had no such weapons.

"Fox of Blue, you've returned again but you are interfering with affairs that are not your own." The Tribal lord seemed to be outraged for the most part, his eyes were reflecting anything but kindness right now.

"Oh, I can sense from you that one of your men was wounded by one of these pilots, that is my business being that I am assigned to the Cornerian Chapter these fools are from." he was quick to call them fools.

While he was no Telepath of Krystal's level, he had enough awareness to tell one thing had caused this problem and that was greed.

Krystal was anything but happy with what she sensed, a strong sense of revenge by the Cornerian pilots for being denied, while she knew there were lousy people in Lylat, she hadn't expected any of these men who crash landed to suddenly get greedy.

"It appears that this is a problem better addressed by security, you men have doen real wrong; you know that you have no rights to harm the natives of Sauria, there is a ban on any aggressive acts against Sauria and you will face the penalty." she said it, because without asking them anything, did she see right through the crime.

"We'll see what General Codwell has to say about that missy, we aren't under your regular charter." the smug pilot was tending to his friend's arm and didn't seem ashamed of his greed or actions taken really right now.

Aver stepped through the barrier and picked the male up by his collar, holding the jackal off of the ground with little effort.

"Well worm, I know General Codwell and we'll be simple...the man has no jurisdiction here, nor does his corrupt reach come near Katina; where you bums are going. You didn't crash land here at all it seems, you made that little malfunction with the plans of coming here to pillage. Thank you for that, the information will be very useful." Aver had abused his empathic reading ability, he knew that he overstepped his bounds just now.

This was noted by Krystal's minor surprise that he was poking through the male's emotions with almost a vengeance, though she knew this all to be true since the jackal was kind of in shock at what had just happened to him. it was all quite enough to put him on edge itself.

After some minor deliberation Aver healed the wounded Lightfoot member's stomach where he had been shot and was latching the Cargo ship to Krystal's arwing by data code, so as to tow it.

"Aver, are you alright?" She was asking him now, since she had been present during his moment of lost control; she could feel it clearly something that presented itself again and again in his life, this was an issue that she knew came from the use of his Occult magic.

Suddenly all of this came pouring into her mind, as Aver turned to face her and finished putting the link up. He didn't say anything and looked into her eyes before looking away, off to the side it seemed there was something that he was less than confident about.

Krystal moved to his side and took his hand, turning to him to face her so that he was no longer looking away as he had been, this wasn't a time to lose heart; not after he'd brought so much light to her life.

"Don't lose heart, I understand that everything comes with a price Aver, this means your powers too...even if there are points you might lose control that's no reason to be ashamed of it. I know you wish to respect the rules of our people in my presence, and for that I thank you; but don't...don't beat yourself up over it." she hoped to be getting through to him, he was in some minor turmoil over the moment since he lost control in front of her.

Aver gave her hand a soft squeeze and smiled lightly, but said nothing still as he started with her back towards the Arwing II, it was time to bring these men in to be interrogated and detained until judgment was passed for the violation.

It was a moment that Aver was still dwelling on, the fact that he had lost control and so...so very easily been in trouble over the moment that bothered him so deeply, this was the real case in point. While he knew she had a point, what worried him was the fact that it happened without any warning this time; he was worried that it might be getting worse, something bad might happen? No, he wouldn't let it no matter what was going on, he would enver something dominate him that was in his control.

He tried now, to remember what his father-figure told him in the ordinance with the powers...something that was very important when reached most of all, he knew it held a point of significance.

_"Pay attention boy, what is it that you have over the others in the Guild?"_

_'Power? Control?'_

_"Wrong! Listen boy, the one thing you have the others don't: harmony...never lose that harmony understand? Because power only lets itself be controlled by something else, until it becomes too much to handle; you hold our dreams in your hands, never lose harmony with it and you will unlock the deepest of skills that we cannot touch."_

The thought clicked, he remembered those words...and knew them to be true, he had been controlling and containing the powers, when did he lose harmony? That didn't matter as to now, all the moment left to be covered was for him to re-harmonize with his powers.

--On Katina--

As Krystal gave her official report and gave the men over for questioning, she noticed Aver was in deep thought about the matter and while she generally sensed a calmness over him, he was still being rather quiet about it all and it was bothering her to a degree. She wasn't able to make sense as to what was on his mind and why it would keep him so quiet, she was frankly a little worried about him.

"Well Lieutenant, what brings you here? I can see that you brought our interest in common." the voice was ever obviously the last person Krystal wanted to hear or see right now.

"Well Commander, we were turning in some thugs that were posing as pilots, from Corneria who are as crooked as the allegations against their general in command is." she said this without turning to face her.

"Serious allegations, who's the general they are tied to, isn't it General Pepper?" Beatrice imagined that it was Pepper, there weren't many other generals still around after the Lylatian War and War with the Aparoids.

"A General Codwell is the one in question, he has a lot of mystery and many charges against him; though they aren't coming into question until his tour is up it seems. He is also strangely unreachable and locked in some small conflict on the outer edge according to records, it doesn't add up." Krystal said, now quite serious on the matter, even turning to face the taller female; giving her a serious look.

"I...see, that guy." it was apparent that Beatrice herself knew of the crook and wasn't happy with him, she'd had the unfortunate time of actually meeting and knowing him.

The conversation continued seriously and for the moment it seemed that both girls were getting along with each other, at least ont he professional field they had no problems talking about one matter that was at hand, and let alone one of such a crooked male in all. It continued for some time, at least until Aver had come out from the room; he had been cross-examining with a lawyer that showed up rather fast from Cowdwell's offices apparently. Luckily Aver was able to play off of the cocky lawyer's mind and made him slip up, so the soldiers were still going to remain while charges were filed against them officially.

Once Beatrice saw him, her demeanor changed and her eyes looked at Krystal once again and then onto him, he was her focus and the person she hoped to hold in her arms once again.

"Aver, you are looking well, its been a while." she said with a small smile.

"Yes it has been a while Beatrice, how have you been?" he offered a pleasant smile in turn for this.

"I've been pretty good, a lot of work here and there, what brought you here?" she asked politely.

"Just turning over some thugs and just now, I made sure the lawyer flopped under pressure and those men are now being detained over the next week for the charges being filed against them." he seemed particularly proud of that.

"Great work, good to see that corruption doesn't stand a chance." she said with a nod.

"Yes it doesn't, with us all on the job I know that our goal is to keep the peace." these words spoken shortly afterwards.

As has it always been my dream for that, may we succeed in our endeavors." this Beatrice said with a small look to Krystal.

For just that moment the two locked eyes and wills, and while no glares were given there was still some tension in the air.

"Well do have a nice day, we are off again." Aver said pleasantly, before taking Krystal's hand and walking off with her, giving a light nod in Beatrice's direction, a quiet good bye this way.

Though Aver found a soft hand stopping him from leaving just yet, as Beatrice moved closer to him.

"If you wouldn't mind Aver, joining me for a late lunch this afternoon?" she asked him politely while trying her best to keep her hopes down. What she wanted was a yes, she needed him alone with her; this couldn't be as desperate as it looked right? she didn't want to think so, though seeing him with another female, even one as nice as Krystal distressed her.

For a moment there was some silence between them and now it was just his turn to respond, he was deciding to wind this down...he couldn't keep cutting her off as he knew what that would make him; he had to give her the chance that she was trying for while making it clear he was with Krystal.

"Sure, its not a bad idea." he answered the following moment.

"Great, meet me at the Lupri Lounge, here on Katina at 5:30." she smiled at him and turned around with a little bounce in her step...finally he said yes.

Though Krystal had faith in Aver and her's relationship, she couldn't help but wonder why Beatrice was so confident now that he'd said yes. The thought made her shiver a little bit, but no...there was no need to get so defensive; she knew Aver was sincere and she trusted him to mean that, didn't she? She was sure she did and she just let it go with a breath, any concerns now going away.

As Aver walked with Krystal down the stairs and to some temporary quarters that were here while Krystal's ship was refueled and fixed up for the slight damage to the heat shields on the bad re-entry on Sauria, he just thought...what was he going to do now? Be careful trying to be friends with a desperate vixen, that was what.

(End Chapter)

Well here you have it, a little date set up, with Beatrice quite happy he said yes; she wanted to hear it and finally got her wish, what will happen? Find out in the next chapter~

-Quentix


	11. Chapter: Sighs of Desperation II

A/N: For taking so long I know that I owe your readers something good, sorry I've been caught up trying to move into a better apartment and with that all the searching has finally paid off and now I can get back to writing more than one fanfiction at a time, so here comes this one; I owe to you all and it will be worth your time don't worry, I promise that.

A little update for the story is that Beatrice has her plans and while she's not as underhanded as she might seem to some of you, she does plan to get at Aver and hopes to get him to waver; she wants to be his friend but still holds much desire for him and that is a conflicting trait. It should be a nice bumpy ride.

(End A/N)

-=-=-

Chapter 10: The Sighs of Desperation- Unfolding wills clash, Part II

As Aver was getting dressed, Krystal couldn't hep but wonder about Beatrice's motives with this, since she knew Beatrice wanted Aver again and was very willing to fight for him; Krystal did in the end promise herself not to over do it, she wasn't going to be the girlfriend who was paranoid and got mad at every little thing that had to do with women.

She was just a little jittery and with just cause, since something similar happened with Fox even though he'd always been a little brash about doing things, often never taking the time to judge certain situations, as long as it wasn't a mission then Fox might act a little off-hand and take matters out of context. It was what led to the breakdown of mis-communication, as he totally took the wrong signs and thought of what was 'best' for Krystal.

She was zoned out until Aver stopped what he was doing and looked at her face, he could see that she wasn't there in mind as she was in body right now; before she knew it she felt the soothing hand of Aver's stroking across her cheek.

"Hey Krystal, its alright; whatever's on your mind don't you fret now, I'm only interested in one love in my life." he said as he embraced her, arms slipping carefully around her waist and taking her to his chest gently while he looked into her eyes.

She came to in the warmth of his gentle hold, this made her smile since he looked into her eyes and she stared right back into those beautiful twinkling jewels, she never imagined the window to one's soul could be so beautiful...yet Aver's managed to be and that clever smile which hid so many things at times and other moments like now revealed his happiness.

Krystal's heart fluttered as she fell a little deeper into the spiral of her own emotions for Aver, they were wonderfully mixed and mostly with good things, she leaned forward and pressed his lips flush against his own; those pretty eyes that she could look into forever closed once the kiss was settling into something deeper, her arms curling at his back while she kissed him deeply and made a soft sound of enjoyment, just settling into his arms.

The kiss lasted like this for a good number of minutes, nothing that Krystal could count since that was the furthest thing from her want to think of really, all she cared about was the fact that he was here in her arms and showing her a feeling that she reciprocated whole heartedly.

Slowly Krystal broke the kiss and rubbed her fingers through his long hair, she liked that on him; the hair length made him seem more exotic in that way, it was one of those intoxicating things about him, along with his happy-go-lucky attitude that made her love his company so much.

"You should go Aver, your going to be late." she said smiling, though in truth she wasn't all too happy with Beatrice since she knew how desperate the vixen was for him; but she knew she trusted Aver lots more than that and so she wasn't going to give him any grief over a 'friendly date' as Beatrice mentioned it would be.

Aver's arms wrapped around her stomach and hugged her close, all the while he kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you Krystal, for taking this so well; we both know she desires me, but we know who I love.." he said that before kissing her cheek and rocking her in his arms.

This moment seemed to be more for his benefit, since inside he was still shaky on that subject; how did he feel about Beatrice still? He'd almost given himself over to a woman who gave herself into primal feelings. And certainly he still had a soft spot for her, he may have lost touch with those emotions purposely to spare himself grief; but he knew that he would have to watch himself around her.

Without much more than two minutes passing, Aver was out of Krystal's apartment and on his way towards the Kapri Lounge, it was fine as far as he knew; very sure that this would do nothing to change the that he saw Beatrice.

--At the Kapri Lounge--

Beatrice sat at the table on the side, unable to keep from being so excited, even friendly it was still a date and there was nothing that she felt that she had to avoid with this; someone that made her feel like this. She was extremely happy to find her guest waking in and he looked wonderful.

"Quent! It's great to see you come." she was mentally sighing in relief since she was afraid he might have stood her up.

In truth she was planning this to be friendly, but she had to know did he feel anything about her still? Could he feel romantic towards her?

As it was clear this was something tthat she wanted to be a reality, she'd do things right with Quentix this time; she'd move slower...just anything for her to have him by her side again, she was desperately seeking him again.

Quent sat down without much of a word and looked at her lightly, before speaking up.

"You look beautiful Beatrice, as radiant as ever." though he was just being polite, she'd always had physical beauty and that was never in question.

She giggled gently and smiled at Quentix.

"Thanks hun, you look rather gorgeous yourself; at times I almost feel like its a contest." she was trying to break the ice with a light joke.

He responded with a soft chuckle and rose for a hug, they were in a strange way old friends, he embraced her and she hugged him while trying not to seem clingy; she had missed him and was still torn about that night he never returned.

Her emotions were making him feel a little guilty towards leaving, even if it was something that was right for him the pain he felt it caused her and how deeply sorry she was made him a little hesitant to leave his mind open to emotion right now. After a few moments of the embrace he nuzzled her and drew back, he wanted her to feel comfortable.

"I want you to know Beatrice, I don't mind being your friend and I really want to have you as a part of my life; but not in the way of romantically involved...I can't lie to you, I still feel soft inside and easily indecisive about how I feel about you." he knew this would come up, so while they were alone and without a waiter, he was going to do this here and now.

Beatrice's heart rate picked up when she heard that, he was trying to tell her that he wanted to be friends and though it didn't make her feel nervous, she couldn't help but feel that pang of jealousy arise within her.

"I know hun, I really do...and I don't want to get in the way of you and your life, but my heart beats more than ever with my love for you; I can't tell you how sorry I am...one night of giving into my wild lust and making out with a co-worker...it devastated me when I knew somewhere there that you found out and left." she did manage to hold her tears in and control her tone, but it was hard.

Quentix put a hand on her shoulder and drew her into a one armed embrace, there his fingers idly stroking her cheek.

"Don't even think twice about it, I...understand the situation well enough and I know I wasn't as forthcoming as I could be; but what's past is past okay? I forgive you, I don't want you trying to rip yourself up over that night...its been forgotten." he was doing this to ease both of their minds, something that he wanted to bury the hatchet with finally. He was certain that once it was put away that perhaps she could move on and be his friend, even with how she felt towards him romantically.

She didn't let it go to her skull, since she knew Aver was a very tender soul she would have to work very carefully with him in order to get closer if she had any hope.

The point was made and she gently broke the hold and smiled, now from this point the two simply engaged in general small-talk. It was an actual general conversation that was truly enjoyed by both individuals and while the lunch was enjoyed, Aver kept what of his guard was still up in order to make sure that Beatrice wasn't affecting him that way...he told himself never again; she might have made a mistake but that time was past. He decided that it was time for them to be friends, that was what was important now; he had to keep this in mind.

So as the lunch date came to an end, he walked Beatrice out and rubbed her hand lightly, he really did enjoy the time and could see that she did as well. He wasn't sure what to do inside, as his feelings were a bit vast and pushed him towards feelings that he had since buried since that last night.

For Beatrice it was simple, since he was already behaving in something that was favorable to her, a fond memory of how they first came together as he was always so sweet, she loved that about him since he rarely knew how good his touch felt.

"Aver, thanks for coming out and for being my company...my friend." she said as she rubbed his hand against her cheek, while she licked his fingertips gently, all she could do was show her thanks and be careful not to overdo it.

He drew his fingers back and gave her a look that spoke of how he wasn't liking that lick, she was pushing boundaries with that move.

"We are friends Beatrice, but little more so really try not to let it go to your mind." he said as he gave a light warning but gave her a gentle hug, he didn't hate her, but she quickly reminded him that he was not with her and as she'd find when he broke the hug he turned and left.

Aver moved back down the street, confused somewhat about the feelings he had for Beatrice, though it was all that she wanted. While he was confused, she was feeling most sure of herself now and her actions. There was nothing for her to do aside from show Aver why she was the one, but taking her chances was something that she didn't sever their whole relationship; she knew that wouldn't do anything except ruin a connection to the male she was sure she loved.

--------

So it seemed this was what it came down to and as Aver returned back to Krystal, his mind had refocused, as he imagined Beatrice still had quite an affect on him and it wasn't that reason alone he'd revisited a place he hadn't been since they were last together. Aver found it an enlightening and somewhat painful thought to revisit, so with a light sigh he let the thought drift off. That was what it had meant, even the fact that it still did he wasn't going to let it deter him from showing Krystal she didn't have to worry.

But Aver's misunderstanding about that would be clear upon his return, since Krystal was waiting for him after having finished another two missions; she was walking on clouds. They were nothing but small sky traffic issues that were really above someone of her caliber, but a job was a job really. She was having a fine time with the apartment since her and Aver were living there now, it was on an on base apartment and paying the credits were fine; Aver's pay in fact made it possible for them to live a nice luxury in the decent sized home they now shared.

Just living with her new lover made her really happy for once in a while, he'd given her something that she found to be irreplaceable and pledged with it to show her love, she was happy now...oh so happy; and seemed to be just entranced by the moment of waiting for him right now, she was watching TV dressed in some workout shorts and a comfortable shirt; but even the usual distraction was not serving her she found.

As soon as she heard the door opening she hopped off of the couch and met him at the door, she was glad he was back since the day had been rather tedious and annoying to her most of the day.

"Finally your back, I thought I'd lose my mind with boredom." She said as she embraced him, taking time to just stand there and nuzzle her face into his neck and smell his scent, it calmed her a fair deal and seemed to just brighten the day. She liked to know when her significant other was doing that, certainly the relationship was on the right track and for that she loved most about it.

Aver embraced her closely and let his fingers through her hair as he looked into her eyes as he stroked his fingers up through her hair gently, as he looked into her eyes. He basked in Krystal's warmth and the the attentions she gave him, for a few minutes the two of them just cuddled right near the door and seemed to be silently acknowledging the warmth that the two of them were free to share, he looked into her eyes and leaned his body closer to hers, drawing in closer to kiss her a moment; their minds lost for the moment of the connecting moment.

After a few moments Krystal broke the kiss and smiled at him, though she didn't need any telepathy to tell that something was bothering him.

"Come on Aver, out with it, I don't need to be Telepathic to see something's bothering you." she was offering her to hear out any issues he was having.

For a moment he was contemplating what to say before it finally came out.

"Well you might call it some troubled thoughts about Beatrice, I know where I want to stand with her; but just being with her today stirred those old memories and sort of made it sting today." he said as he shut his eyes half-way, just letting the feelings breeze past him, it was easier than facing them head on.

Krystal knew that feeling very well, she would've felt jealous if every now and then thoughts of Fox didn't cause her to hesitate or feel a little awkward when she preferred to think of Aver.

"That is quite normal Aver, she's recently come back into your life and you aren't sure where you stand with her yet. You want to be her friend and yet since she wants more and is able to bring out those old feelings you are worrying about it overall." Krystal watched his face for the reaction and it had just the effects that she thought it might.

Aver visually seemed to be both relieved that she knew and also a little more troubled for a moment, so she did know what he was going through? It seemed that way seriously.

"Well you hit the nail on the head." he said with a light nod, though his face was more relieved than pained, she knew it and that made him feel better; he wasn't hiding a secret from her.

"Of course silly, I still occasionally go through that with thoughts of Fox; though the biggest difference between us is that Fox has moved on as it seemed, and for you Beatrice really wants to be with you and holds a greater interest in trying to prove it." Krystal didn't have to try hard to read Beatrice's mind at all, in fact the thoughts almost willingly came to her.

She knew it well enough but knew to have faith more in what she and Aver had, that was the important part of the sanctity of a relationship; there was nothing about feeling out of place or that something was wrong in this right. She knew not to overdo it and not to pressure as that was something that Fox made the mistake of doing...though in a totally different area the pressure was still what affected them.

Aver was studying her face passively while she was in thought, he could see that she was thinking about something and since she had looked troubled, it was one of a few things on her mind; he was banking on the thoughts surrounding Fox most seriously and that it was causing her to remember and reflect on what broke her and Fox apart.

There was one thought with him that was greatly leading the rest of his thoughts and that was very simply: that both he and Krystal had some bad things happen to them both in the past and he wasn't about to let that hold him back. This was quite a way to fortify a mass of something, what better way to deal with disappointment than a promise against it right?

"..Hm? Eh..? Sorry..I was just thinking." Krystal said as she felt him rubbing her fingertips gently.

Though she hadn't noticed that his face spoke a volume of things that he had running on his mind, those of which had him smiling again as if someone had turned back on his sunlight.

"I have a simple way to deal with all of the negativity, a simple promise that should make things loads easier on us both Krystal." he said it and looked at her for a response.

"Okay, shoot...what's the idea?" she asked him while trying to decipher what kind of promise could solve both of their problems? She wasn't sure that such a thing would be that easy to solve.

"We promise to be true to hopeful, honest, and true to one another no matter what; we won't hold anything back. As long as its something enough to deter our minds we can share it. I know that there are some things that merit their secrets and those are fine to keep for oneself; however for anything else...let us just be true Krystal, this promise I am making to you." he was trying to be as flexible as possible and yet make something that he knew was a great step towards full trust.

Indeed they had plenty of love and of that he had no doubt that they were to be together and that life would have them enjoying the warmth and the moments they'd yet to have. Krystal was touched beyond anything a word could say, the look on her face had been one of some shock and for the obvious; he wanted to be true and yet for somethings be secretive? It almost made her feel guilty since that was only natural, she had some things that she had yet to share that were between her and Fox; but here her lover was trying to be so gentle and not asking for any secrets she might have.

She felt tears come into her eyes as she leaned into Aver and accepted it, she nodded very gently to his promise as she could not address to works; while she held against him and just looked at her face softly, as she leaned against him and said nothing, she cried soft and happy tears against her lover's shoulder; embracing him and kissing the side of his head.

Aver had not expected such a tearful reaction though her actions did tell him that he was enjoying the love that he was feeling and for the next five minutes they did nothing but enjoy the company of one another while she was wiping her tears away, Aver scooped her up in his arms and headed back to the living room; well finally they were getting out of the main walkway.

As he set her on the couch and joined her at the side of the couch, Aver wasn't really hearing the TV and just instead spent some time silently with Krystal resting alongside her while his fingers traced along her cheek a little more; tracing his fingers along her cheek and letting his tail find hers and curl softly with it. There was Krystal's next move that became something that she knew she needed, a way just to know that Aver was there with her and that this wasn't a dream.

Using her hand she took the remote and clicked off the holo-television before she leaned her chest against Aver and looked into his eyes, gently pushing his back onto the couch and setting herself in his lap; looking at him with a soft smile she wanted to make this another moment they could share.

In this way she was finding herself getting more excited by passionate with him, her heart rate was picking up as she traced his bare chest with her claws gently and pressed against him deeply, looking into his eyes and let her actions speak louder than any pesky words ever really could.

(---Sexual Content ahead---)

Her lips found his and pressed softly against his while her hips began to rock against him groin, while she looked into his eyes and moaned gently into his lips and smiled as she felt his hands rubbing at her sides and drawing lines against her back. He was so sweet and succulent at times, she found herself desiring more of what he could offer her; she needed that love that she saw in his eyes, as she felt him rolling his waist upwards into hers and their growing heat being sparked by such a move; it took much of what was in her mental fortitude not to gasp, she didn't want him knowing that she was so excited yet.

Though it didn't take much from Aver to make her body shiver and her mind become a little hazy by pushing his tongue into her muzzle and rolling their slick tongues against one another, he was making it almost too lewd for Krystal with the effort he was putting into exploring her muzzle. She was blushing softly at the feelings of his muscular tongue dragging along the roof of her mouth and then slickly curling back around her own and the expert shifting of his tongue, was he naturally so gifted? She wondered for a moment.

He was already giving her this much she felt almost helpless even though she had initiated the signal of love between them, but he was so wonderfully attendant to her; still no words and they were already crossing the threshold into the sheer fact as to whether they might be able to stop or not, the answer was simply no...not now, she wouldn't let him stop even if he had the control.

Slowly now the muffled moans became a little more frantic as they continued just exploring one another's body, through touch and clumsy stroking both Cerinian foxes found themselves becoming that much more excited and this meant a stronger bond of their psychic links; something that Krystal had only briefly heard about during her upbringing, this was what it was like to not only know another Cerninian but to make love...the bond was beyond anything she'd experienced in the past; this was like having another frequency open always...and now it was hazing her mind over twice as fast, since it was full of nothing but the instinct to act on passion.

She wanted to cry out to the gods through this link to thank them all for this wonderful other in her life, for this sacred male...her sexy Aver had began to act only more like the prized lover she knew she was beyond thankful to have; oh yes...her mind was dragged back down to the matter at her by Aver. She felt him raising her hips and telekinetically removing her shorts, she helped him by angling her hips and legs to slide it clean off, while she let off a soft gasp; it was a kind of rush to feel his mind literally stripping her lower body bear since she knew well what was coming onto them next and she lusted for it.

Still no audible sounds that could be given a name all she did was react and re-mounted his lap, setting her backside firmly against his thighs before resuming her grinding into his hips; while she re-engaged him in a kiss, though not before tossing her shirt to the ground and pressing her bear body against him, using her hands to guide his hands up her body, she led both of those dextrous hands to her breasts and just gave him one look before she started to kiss him again, a little more aggressively than she had been acting a minute ago.

Krystal had not lost herself to lust, but she felt this mood challenging the limits of her control really, she wanted more and was going to have it, yes he was giving her so much; since her flesh tingled with pleasure and made her ask for more, she wasn't sure how much more she could handle before bursting but she was going to test that...oh yes she was going to put him on trial and see if her lover was guilty of being as bad as catnip was for a cat.

No mental chatting, only more muffled sounds and grunts from both of them, more from Aver as he felt Krystal's needs growing he was mentally smirking...she was one hell of a woman, he was going to need to satisfy her need of him; he doubted it possible and that made this all the better, since he could always try that much harder just for her.

Krystal had decided all of these 'warm ups' were quite enough, she needed him now...she needed that connection between them, it was far more than some kind of a body bond; no she felt that this was a stronger life bond that made them that much closer, the need all the more powerful between the two, it was something that they could share once again she felt that the last time had been ages and ages too long apart.

Their separation was not for long, as once his loincloth was removed she dropped herself slowly onto his lap and felt his foxhood; there she felt that wonderful heat build up inside of her once again, her softness and the organ of his that not only brought pleasure to them both, but helped her to sanctify the link between them; a connection of bodies that passed onto the spiritual level.

Without a moment to spare, Krystal took his soft member and pressed it against her warmth, letting the tip part her netherlips and a moan to pass from her mouth gently as she slid the heat of his foxhood into her; it was utterly delightful to feel his entry into her. Though she sat upon him for a clear moment, just looking at his half-closed eyes and rocking her hips gently as she began to feel him grow inside of her, to describe the feelings of his length not only growing in heat but in size as well seemed to be beyond her; as once more she had decided no audible words would be suited to helping her feel this out, her very sensitive muscles helping her to visualize the growth of him; the thought of it making her blush that much more while she kneaded his chest and seemed to still be enjoying the moment of mounting him.

Though once he was semi-hard within her, the moment was slowly becoming less necessary and her body now making the first of moves, a slow rocking motion being taken against him, as she looked into his face for some kind of a response to the pleasure being sampled. She was answered by his hands rubbing around the roundness of her breasts, a very skilled hand giving her a soft squeeze while stroking only the very edges of the flesh on her breasts.

The touch excited her more, and she took more of a needed action while her mind raced over the need that was being passed away; the tingle was finally passing away and Krystal put things into motion, raising her hips and then having them descend upon his foxhood, using her body to give them more.

A delighted moan of hers seemed to be showing of the heat between them, this was a serious bonding time...but now the bonding was being pushed off for the time pressed in between them, it was at the rate that her hips began to slap into his that was telling of the most increase in their activities now. Yes she was starting to get into the mood for real now.

It was no longer exploring, now it was getting back to that same need of him that was before, as if drinking from an endless chalice of pleasure could never be enough; she was coming to realize this as she moaned for him more, feeling those powerful fingers no longer teasing and now fully encompassing her breasts and squeezing her mammary glands for all he could, pinching her nipples before she slammed down on him and bucking her hips down against his. Her eyes only partially open as they both rode out the pleasure together, she locked her tail around his, having kept them together and giving it a firm squeeze as she opened her muzzle and moaned again; something of a closer to inaudible moan seemed to be the biggest of things now.

If there was any such peak to be stricken, it certainly was now; suddenly it was lost lust, there was no more coordination attempts, and yet she still managed to meet his hips with each thrust as she began bucking down onto him; as her tunnel clenched around his shaft with more urgency, she seemed to pick up even more; now she was taking it in for the gold. Yes as she worked this and worked on their bonding, they would reach that glorious peak.

Though near the ends of their healthy passions, Aver would give her a hand, suddenly bringing her legs to fully mount around his lowerback; he held them gently together with his mind with his face in her breasts and arms locked around her hips, he helped guide her into the continuation of the wonderful lusty pounding they were going through. As he helped her hips slam down onto his, he used one palm along her back to steady her out and the other to keep her backside aligned with his laps. The transition to sitting was very smooth and kept that way while the ends of their peaks were nearing the ends; yes...oh yes now, this would be it!

In the throes of their passion, he bucked against her and kept the pace going firmly, oh...oh yes the grounding and grunting, the slapping of their hips an echoing symphony to the sloppy confounds of their passion, to the declaration of their love.

She lost it and for the first time during the entire session of their love making, here it came without warning.

"Ahhh~!!" it was as if a heaven-sent song, Krystal's beautiful voice cried out the love of their passion and felt his essence filling her suddenly, as he love juices rushed down her squeezing tunnel, she held him tightly in her arms and looked at his eyes with a look of hazy afterglow, she fell against his chest and panted harshly; holding onto him now, while her body fell slack and her will to hold him suddenly fell, as now she was going to just sloppily rest against him.

(--End Sexual Content--)

Now she felt another link between them, something of a complete connection and as she listened to his heartbeat, Krystal was now more than ever...certain of their bond, Aver and her...yes this was the way that it had been meant; Fox had been a good male but never the one she was meant with...perhaps this was so. As she drifted into a soft sleep, this was what was more clear for her than not.

And for Aver the facts remained and supported, his love for Krystal was what was pushing him, this connection they had was nothing to question; he reasserted this now, he would make things simple with some effort and even though he felt for Beatrice, this would not change his new love for Krystal, he was glad...that he knew this.

(End Chapter)

Now with Krystal and Aver having sort of buried things about their individual pasts, they made their connection that much stronger; but what does this mean for Beatrice? She's certainly made some traction in Aver's heart and he's a little confused about where they stand.

What she wants is to be the woman in his life, but at the very least to be in his life; so she's being careful, but whatever may happen next will indeed be a move for all to watch.

Pay attention folks, its coming with the next chapter.

Till then adieu

-Quentix


	12. Chapter: Moments of the Opportune

A/N: With some thoughts that have passed, I think I've finally worked something out and I have plans that I can follow through with. Since there is supposed to be some sort of struggle for Aver with his emotions, this chapter…well we will say the difficulty will start to be explored this chapter, Enjoy ;D.

(End A/N)

--

Chapter 11: Moments of the Opportune

As the entwined Cerinians came to awaken on the couch, Krystal sighed gently as she felt the warmth of her beautiful Aver; the moment could not have been better. She didn't want to move from this spot with him, she was smiling and just watching his peaceful expression and stroked her fingers through his beautiful blue locks while watching over him; how did she get so lucky?

The thought had crossed her mind more times than not as she rested against him, the odds of her running into another of her people were just…one in a million, in fact probably worse than that. She suddenly knew what this meant, Krystal decided against trying to be paranoid as it would only serve to burden them both.

"I know…we can't plan for the future Aver…but I will do my best not to be too defensive, I know from experience that you will need space." She was going to try not to be the jealous girlfriend; it was something that she could promise herself.

She hadn't worried in the past as much as she found Fox worrying about the same thing, Aver had shown her nothing but devotion up to now and she could promise only that she would do her best in the case of being open-minded.

And while she went over this in her mind, Aver finally stirred and shifted from side to side, more bringing himself to awaken while in her warmth. As his eyes opened he was welcomed by the visage of his beloved above him and he knew that he only need be happy, with her he never needed to push things any harder than they were.

"Good Morning Lovely." He said as he let his fingers stroke along her cheek before pecking her lips gently, he seemed to be happier waking up with her in his arms.

Both of the Cerinians enjoyed their embrace, Krystal started thinking about the day ahead of them both. She knew that this was their day off and hoped it would go no farther than them getting up to make breakfast today. But as usual, both she and Aver were on call and would respond to Corneria if they needed their help today.

Sometimes she hoped that they wouldn't need their help, but as Krystal was a rising star with her unit and Aver, a first class bounty hunter attached to the Cornerian Unit. At this point he was attached to her unit, but on call for the entire military's unit. It was a living indeed, always creating a kind of drag.

"Sometimes I wish we had a weekend really to ourselves…but this is alright." She said as she moved herself over to Aver's side and embraced him gently; letting her fingers slide through his hair while he had started making breakfast.

She played with his hair as he let his body shift idly, almost in a bored manner while at the stove; he always had a way of getting attention while he stood still. This was one of those things that she loved about him, was this natural motion he had that was appealing; it was something about him that made him irresistible, more so today than usual.

Aver laughed at her attentions, feeling her finger running through his hair and down his sides while Krystal leaned against him. He curled his tail around her side and nosed her cheek before kissing the side of her temple.

"Breakfast will be ready soon love." He whispered softly with her head so close, he felt a lazy acknowledgement from her through a soft nuzzle to his back.

Once Aver had finished making the passion fruit patties or better known as 'Passion Pancakes', Aver found Krystal had adored the overall use of the entire fruit mashed in this particular way. As she finished her last bite, she looked at him astonished and had to ask.

"How did you do that? Is everything you do magic? Hmm Mr. Aver?" she was teasing him, with the fact that he used magic on the job and playfully accused him of that here.

His answer was a simple peck on her nose and then a little smirk on his face, he gave her a wordless answer; in truth he didn't but it was nice to let her think he might have. He actually had decent skill as a cook; it came with the territory of being on your own as a mercenary most of all.

As Krystal enjoyed the rest of the breakfast, she was just gazing at Aver much of the time as if she were trying to figure out a puzzle. She couldn't quite place what thing about him she had come to adore most; she fell in love with this dashing Occult-wielding male without aid of anything. Perhaps that was just it.

"I'm happy we met the way we did Aver, it was so sudden and yet I don't regret any moment of it." She meant of course how she hesitated in agreeing on that date, but she was happy that she went. He'd helped her get through the night at the Hasmodia.

Her world was that much better with her beautiful lover in her life. While she chose not to think more about one fact, she knew the ease she felt was something that Beatrice once had; just how had that night in question gone? She couldn't help but wonder about it.

---Later that day---

As Krystal imagined, the two of them were called in by Peppy, who needed Krystal to double check on the progression of things on Sauria; who thanks to her and Aver's actions from earlier were improving quickly thanks to the new scene commander who obviously wasn't a corrupt wretch like the last officer had been.

Aver was kept at the office to do something that he knew would get to him; to process the incoming military criminals brought in by Commander Beatrice Dowell alongside her.

"I swear, if I knew why you were testing me, I'd not complain…but what else am I supposed to do now?" he put a question to something intangible and then went into her office. Hell was about to begin, the hell on his personal feelings…

As Aver walked into the smaller secretary space for Beatrice's personal assistant, he couldn't help but muse over one fact; he was being eyed like some kind of a meal by these professional women. The fact alone only helped stroke his ego a little bit.

"Good Morning Aver, what brings you here today?" Ms. Kali Rece said with a hint of that French accent that she'd always had present, as usual her eyes upon his frame before reaching his cute face.

"Just gonna be working with the Commander today." He said with a little wink her way, always playful; a little play wasn't harmless, but he expected most of the base women knew that he played…very often this game of being appealing.

The red squirrel just shook her head at him and his wink, she hated to be teased if not for the reason that she had to look but not touch. He was like that spice you knew you wanted but was terrible to your health, though usually one wouldn't care to not indulge; Aver was such a spice.

"Now now, shame on you." She said playfully waving her finger at him, before buzzing Beatrice and doing her best to get back to worry. "Please hurry inside, Commander Dowell is waiting for you." He was such a damn prude, it was a real shame honestly…she wouldn't mind a quick fling with such an example of deliciously tempting male like him.

Aver decided not to play around anymore, he left it at that and walked into the office, unable to help the natural strut of his stride.

As he entered her office even without looking, he felt the weight of her gaze upon him. How often had he felt like prey before her? None quite as often as this, he could sense her restraint and her desire for him.

"Good Morning Commander." He said softly, trying to be carefully neutral.

"Good Morning Aver, my friend; can't I have a hug?" she asked him with a smile, restraint was easy for her, something simple the military training taught you. She could manage not to make a move on him, even despite her desires.

Aver hesitated for a moment before he walked over to her and took her up on the offer, holding his breath a moment; they embraced.

--From Beatrice's POV--

As the slightly taller female embraced Aver, her face rested on his shoulder with her nose in his hair. She inhaled his sweet scent and let herself be carried away by the warmth of his embrace.

_'It's been so long…gods so long since I've felt this peace. How could I have been so stupid? I gave this wonder up to the universe because I couldn't keep my hormones in check…Damn it all.'_ As her mind brought the past back up once more for her, she did her best to keep from crying; she had lost something so intricate in her life, from the moment he never returned she'd felt an emptiness there within.

She knew that it had been so stupid and her heat then was no excuse, she had lost control and grabbed some strange wisp of a male she met at the local bar; having gone for a few drinks to cool down, she lost it and immediately began making out with a stranger. She found herself bringing this fool to her sacred domicile, back then she had been sharing it with Aver. How weak had she been in her will for this? She lost everything that mattered to her after he left and she felt that connection close, everything was a painful stab in her heart all over again.

(---Flashback---)

It had been that instant she let the short weasel grope her when she felt nothing but a painful shock surge through her and she'd known it just then. She stopped the weasel by grabbing his wrist as she sobered up, even the haze of heat could not hide such pain from her.

"What's wrong babe? I was doing fine till you stupped me." The short male said attempting to sound appealing; in his drunken stupor he slurred his next to last word.

She felt something was missing suddenly, what had happened? She tried to feel that link that had been forged with her from that first day they'd been dating. For three months it had been magical, she had delighted waking up in his presence, feeling the warmth of his body against hers. Simple cuddling, simple petting and as she felt the natural cycle she tried to hurry the bond with him. His hesitation came from a simple reason; he explained it to her the night before.

The stabbing words had frustrated her, but she did her best to accept it; she wanted that bond with him…no she demanded it after waiting patiently for three months. This was the problem, the fires of passion flared throughout her body and the need for connection burned throughout her mind. Their last words still ached.

'Don't you love me Aver? I need this…please baby?' her words of coercion had nearly rolled him.

'I-I'm sorry…I can't, I can't yet Beatrice. Ca-Can't it wait please? Give me a week, I can't explain it beyond the fact, to my people virginity is an important thing to consider; this will be no small step for either of us.' He spoke softly, looking at her with pleading eyes.

She relented and did as he asked. However as he slept she sated her own needs beside him; careful not to awaken him even though she was tempted to. She decided to seduce him tomorrow and even though he might regret it; she knew that they would not in the future.

Her walls of reality came crashing in on her when she felt that link close silently, like a twinkling star that stopped gleaming suddenly. She did the next thing that was easiest to her, something familiar…she got angry, furious.

"Get the hell out of my apartment." Her tone was suddenly harsh, and her eyes no longer in the playful mood it had been before.

The male grinned at her and started taking off his jacket.

"No need to get cold feet darling, I'm a professional." He joked again, poking fun at her flight jacket; she was in the military eh? He figured all of those muscles would make for an interesting lay.

As he stepped towards her, she grabbed his wrist and twisted it painfully, but did nothing more than shove him back. She pointed to the door, not willing to say it again.

The male rubbed his wrist and glared at her a moment, the drunken haze prevented him from recognizing her as anything more than dangerous. No, instead he saw a disrespectful bitch that needed to be taught her place; it wouldn't be the first time he took what he wanted from a girl having second thoughts.

"Wanna try that shit with me eh? Fine, if we have to do this the hard way, then so be it." He said as he tossed the jacket to the floor and started back towards her, stumbling forward and then smiling with a big smirk as he reached for her.

That was all she needed, Beatrice thanked the fates…she had chosen the perfect idiot to take her anger out on. She immediately grabbed his arm and tossed him to the floor near the door. Her feelings toiled and sadness mixed with anger, she saw how she was going to hurt this guy.

The male got back up and yelled something, the hunger in his eyes more than visible as he rushed her; she grabbed his collar and flipped him onto his back using his momentum. Her foot immediately followed this and slammed into his sternum hard, getting a groan of pain from him.

"Had enough?" her tone was confident and clouded, by the drag of her emotion. She loved anger, it was simple and easy to direct.

She watched the male stagger to his feet as she brought her foot to his ribs and kicked him towards the side wall near the entrance of her door. She'd given him no chance to speak; instead she gave him incentive to leave. If he stayed, he'd be granting her wish to give him more pain.

However this guy wasn't that stupid, his body had already crumpled under her attention, he was about to puke; but held his mouth and grabbed at his jacket. The male disappeared into the night never to be heard from again, this brought Beatrice little comfort. She prayed that Aver would return and she could explain to him what had happened, she stayed up that night…and the next few nights following this day.

She found herself longing most of all just to explain herself to Aver, she so badly wanted to fix that last tinge of pain she felt from him; the last thing that she felt from him. But he never returned and even though she searched for him, like a true bounty hunter he drifted out of Lylat, following trails that her military ties kept her from seeking.

Her life went on…but her heart had never moved on, she never felt that way about anyone else that she met. She dated a few nice guys, but nothing ever came of it; Aver had been it…he'd been that one and she let him slip through her fingers because she gave into her weakness for one night…that still haunted her till this day.

(---End Flashback---)

Her paws gently clutched Aver's soft fur as she started to weep into his hair, holding onto him tighter when he tried to pull away from her. Her hold had tightened as she cried, her tears now uncontrollably running down her cheeks.

"Oh god! Oh merciful heavens! Aver, I'm sorry...I'm so sorry! I never realized it, I couldn't, I-I had no control and I was pathetic!" her words full of that fresh pain, right from her memories and into the present.

She tried to hide her face in his shoulder, she didn't want him to see her like this and yet…she felt no one else could understand this, she had to apologize, she had to get it off her chest completely; this pain ripped her deeper than before.

She could hear his soothing words and his warm embrace, but the tears didn't stop coming. She didn't feel it was okay, she didn't deserve this nice treatment.

"I scared you away, I scared you away from me…I destroyed what you had and for what? Because I'm weak and because I'm pathetic." Her words were bitter, full of self-loathing. She felt this each time she saw Krystal's happiness with Aver.

She didn't resent Krystal or Aver…no she didn't resent their newfound care for one another, that love that she spurned. She hated herself for it all, that single regret had kept them so far apart. He never left her heart, she loved him as much as she did before. She wanted at first to blame him for leaving…for never coming back to ask her if it meant anything. But how could she?

When they first started dating, she had to coax him into coming to meet her. He was so timid, so tender, oh…so vulnerable. No, she had done this herself and it was entirely her own fault.

"Please Aver, stop it…stop being so good to me. I don't even deserve your friendship, your too forgiving of me. I gave into my own weakness and…and what I am supposed to think of myself now?" her words bitter as she felt the light sting her eyes. She wanted them off right now, she couldn't look at those beautiful pools of blue and not hate herself anymore than she did right now.

His fingers moved under her chin and raised her head, she lowered her eyes when he tried to look into her eyes. Her heart rate picked up slightly when she felt his other paw on her cheek, she felt her own self-hatred still looming like a dark shadow and yet he soothed it with his touch.

Beatrice had worked hard for everything in her life, but how could she ever forgive losing him? She had never once forgotten what she did to herself, she never could…she-.

All thoughts suddenly came to a stop as she felt Aver's lips upon her own, gods tell her she wasn't dreaming..? She felt his gentle hands sliding over her cheeks, still the tears streamed down her eyes and she felt sudden warmth that drew into her heart; it calmed her greatly. Could she truly deserve such sweetness?

---End Beatrice POV---

Aver could no longer stand to see her in such self torment, Aver could sense this was very true of her, she believed so ill of herself and held a deep resentment towards herself for his leaving her. He answered her as best he could, with this kiss.

He held her cheeks and shed some tears himself; he had never known that she tormented herself so painfully over the years. He felt guilty for holding such an ill view of her…since she'd been doing it to herself for so long already; she surely didn't need to be judged anymore. While he held the kiss, what he dreaded the most was happening right now; his old feelings that he had since long ago buried were rising to the surface once more.

He felt her arm slide around his waist and hold him closer when he tried to pull back. He wanted her to…he wanted her to hold him and by that same reason did he grow even more nervous. He could feel Beatrice bringing him closer and heard her gentle murring, his body leaning into her remembered touch and there he just enjoyed it.

Beatrice stumbled back into her chair with him, bringing him into her lap so she could keep kissing him. For the sake of the matter she had not wanted to let him go, her fingers ran along her sides and up his back; how she'd longed to do this…for so very long. The kiss still had not ended and she felt Aver resting comfortably in her arms while she deepened the kiss and gently began to nibble on the bottom of his lip.

Aver tried to think clearly, this was nothing he could let happen! He just remembered her warmth, he'd become caught up in her emotions and knew it had to stop now. First he moaned to her and then squirmed slightly, when did she become so good..? He wiggled out of hold, looking down at her with a deep blush on his face.

"Beatrice…I- we…we can't do this. I'm with Krystal and this is wrong." He said it to her softly, in a tone that almost hinted disappointment in them both.

He looked at her a moment and put one foot to the floor and then the other; then he stood and was about to walk off. Just before he felt her arms gently curling around his waist from behind, he knew that she didn't want him to go. He paused a moment before patting at her arms, he knew it was time to go and now.

"Aver…" her voice spoke softly before he left her office.

He turned silently to look at her, what did she want to say? He was already bothered by how far this went.

"…Thank you, I don't mean…for that, I- I'm sorry…I really am, I wanted it so badly…but that was my same problem from before. Forgive me…I still want to be your friend; if you'll have me." She said it truthfully meaning it, she couldn't bear to lose him again over this.

He just looked at her and remained paused for a few moments, saying nothing to her yet.

"That will remain to be seen Beatrice…but I do forgive you." He said as he turned and left, those words soft…but still torn by what had just happened; he didn't care about being docked pay, he headed straight for home. He had to tell Krystal what happened…and he knew it might bother her.

As he left her, Beatrice smiled to herself and felt giddy...she blushed and watched his tail as he walked away, he was embarrassed? She could tell that there was some headway and she felt wonderful for it. She knew that his heart was with Krystal, but...this was a glimmer of hope for her.

"He...he never forgot what he felt, for that alone I am grateful..." she whispered softly, as if the heavens could hear her soft whisper.

Beatrice put a hand over her chest and just smiled as he disappeared out of her door, she'd finish the interviews on her own now. She could do that much after such a wonderfully heart tugging moment, she knew one thing for sure now and that was that he still held love for her. He accepted her apology and she still had a chance, how could she not be happy? Though she knew that he loved Krystal, his having any love for her at all made her feel that was more than enough to fight for.

She honestly hoped he would wait for her, she hoped that it could be her by his side in the longrun and she was willing to try...she just hoped that she was not grabbing at a falling star.

"I'll be satisfied no matter what..." this was what she told herself and just knew the words to be true in her mind.

---Back at the apartment---

Aver was trying to clear things up with himself, as if he were the biggest prosecutor in his own life, he challenged his feelings for Beatrice with accusations of someone who just gave into weakness and committed a huge crime that might destroy them from within and that was what he saw. He decided that this was exactly what he needed as some kind of a sobering situation.

'_It was no big deal, you got swept away in the plains of emotion…a simple moment of feeling sorry for someone you care about. It won't happen again, just come clean and leave it at that.' _He once again doubted himself over some split-second decision he had made; this was not new to him at all.

His thoughts were cleared by the arms of his lover curling around his waist from behind. He felt her nuzzle on the back of his neck and sighed softly, as her touch put him at ease. He would be fine once he told her, though he knew she could sense something was on his mind.

"Aver? What's on your mind? Something seems to be bothering you." She said softly, she didn't need to be a telepath to notice something was troubling him that he only leaned into her touch as a reaction.

He leaned gently into her hold, letting her know she'd gotten the right thought in mind.

"I had a moment of weakness with Beatrice today…I ended up in her arms and kissing her…we were discussing the past and…I-I just caved." He turned in her arms and noticed the look that rested there; it was what he expected.

Honestly she was bothered by what he just said, she kept her arms around him, she knew he had more to say and she could feel his body heaving; was he still feeling these emotions?

"It is better to show you…show you all that happened, please bear with this imagery Krystal; it will be a new sensation I imagine…I am giving you exactly what happened through my eyes." He said it as he looked back into her eyes.

Obviously this was no simple feat, but given a simple fact of his being the best (and last) Occult mage from their planet; it was easily possible for him. Aver gave her the full chain of events, from Beatrice's breakdown to his acceptance of her apology. The entirety of the situation became at least clear, she was sensing Aver's emotions very clearly, and even she was feeling a little bit for Beatrice's truth.

Krystal blinked softly as the image faded from her mind, the end of thought as Aver raced back home, she caught the ends of the way he accused himself. Now she better understood, she blinked some of those tears away from her eyes; even she too felt for Beatrice to a degree.

For a minute she said nothing, but instead held Aver closer and rested her head on his shoulder, his honesty was something that she respected most of all. Had it been any other guy aside from Fox, the male would not have spoken of the incident.

"I am sorry Krystal, I thought you deserved nothing less than seeing that. Clearly, I need to stay away from her until I can get the record straight…I mean she is still important to me and that's fine but I can't let it control me or dictate my responses." He knew that he had to get a grasp on this moment and on the entirety of the situation.

Krystal took his hand and squeezed it gently; he needed to stop being so harsh on himself first of all. This would be fine after all, he was very remorseful about the moment and was still ripping himself for it; it was enough that he'd apologized and was ready to leave her to think about the matter.

"Alright now, that's enough of that Aver, okay? Stop beating yourself up over it, it won't make me get over it faster now. It's sweet of you to think so much about me during this whole time, and frankly I'm not that upset at you really; but if you keep acting so negatively towards yourself I may get mad at you for that." She smiled at him and rubbed his hand softly over, what a silly kit she had on her hands.

When he tried to speak, he felt Krystal's fingers over his lips silencing him. She led him towards their room, she was smiling mysteriously and just kissed his cheek; he was far too precious and she found herself unable to stay mad at him. Now she just wanted to cuddle with him; so could enjoy the rest of their weekend day together. That was enough thinking about Beatrice and the small annoyances of the day.

She gently sat on the bed and smiled once he sat next to her. There was nothing left to say that she thought needed to be said and as she lay back and got him to join her; she rested her head upon his chest and nuzzled his chest fur warmly. Aver finally relaxed and let his arms rest around her as she lay against him, he could deal with this; Krystal relaxed him…steadied his mindset and let him understand that he and her were fine.

Being swept away by emotion didn't mean one totally lost, no…you only lost when you gave up and wanted to be one with those primal urges; he loved Krystal and had no doubts. But he was just as sure that some of that love remained for Beatrice just the same.

He would not choose between them, he was hoping that would not be the case at any point; he'd stake everything against it first.

(End chapter)

Well I hope you enjoyed this installment, this is the beginning of some real struggle for Aver; sure he was fine today after retreating. But I wanted it to be known, he had some real passion for Beatrice when they dated, it was a love in its own right. What makes it harder is when you become a sensual being like him, he has matured into it and now he has to deal with that fact; let's hope he fairs well right?

Please R & R, until the next chapter adieu,

-Quentix Starwing


	13. Chapter: A new friendship formed

A/N: Well as this ride has already been going underway, you can imagine that things from here on in may be getting more and more dramatic. I've decided that Fox and Krystal's break-up wouldn't cause a problem until later, so till then it'll more or less focus on Krystal's dealings with her still rival for Aver's affections, Beatrice and her growing tolerance for the estranged Ex of her current beloved. Let the mystery unfold as Aver tries to balance his feelings for Beatrice while stay true to his love for Krystal. And trust me readers, he is in love with Krystal; this isn't a small fling for him. He may be a flirt, but he is honest. Well at any rate, on with the fiction!

(End A/N)

Chapter 12: An estranged friendship and enemies amongst peons

The Weekend had come to an unwanted end, Krystal found herself desiring more time with Aver as things between them bloomed. How could she have been so lucky to have met him on her mission? She was hardly sure of why or how but wasn't questioning it. In that fact she was reserved on maintaining a healthy measure of their feelings, she would not let it go to her head. She had his heart, his love, and his attentions very often: virtually any free moment of her time she found spent with Aver and that in itself still not being enough.

She blushed at the thought, was it not enough to be with him as often as they were? She shook her head gently and concentrated on her paper work; in the office once again she would be dropping off the said stack to Commander Dowell's department once again. This was where she often did not appreciate her day, whenever she had to come into such close contact with Aver's ex. It was not hatred as much as it was an awkwardness that she felt whenever visiting her.

Once again catching the eyes of the white furred fox, she knew that Beatrice rose to come see her. What was this whole attempt? Krystal had been making a habit of being too busy to see Beatrice and yet she persisted. How was she not to feel like she was the bad girl in such a case? It was hard to say what she was supposed to feel. She overall didn't trust the intent of the arctic fox, but she found no bad intentions…just a genuine wish to seek friendship. This is what bothered Krystal so.

Could rivals become friends so willingly? How was she was supposed to take this as very simply she doubted that she could put her mind to it, jealousy was a disgusting creature to come into contact with and that was unfortunate as it seemed to be the case with her now. Krystal did not appear to be enjoy the said feeling and she could not bring herself to overcome the weakness, what she felt inside was further what made her bitter. She was losing herself between the dichotomy of her passion for Aver and her disdain for the woman that had hurt him so. She saw the thought in her mind, the memory of Aver showing her all that had happened. Aver had forgiven her and she was jealous for all it was worth.

It would not consume her, she…she knew that she had to set things straight by confronting it in the form that was within her eyes. She respected Beatrice in the battle over Aver's heart, but could she also be friends with someone that she saw in a very wrong view? She told herself that she could and this was what she was going to try her best to do.

"Krystal, can we talk?" Beatrice's pleasant voice had broken her train of thought; she blinked and then answered, though with a delay.

"Yes, Commander? What may I ask about?" Krystal's voice held no trace of malice; she didn't hate her…but she certainly was wary of her.

Beatrice smiled, she could see that Krystal seemed to be thinking, but not in a bad mood and that would help. She honestly hoped they could talk.

"Please call me Beatrice; I want to talk about something unrelated to business or work. It is something that I hope you and I can talk about, something personal for a moment of your time." She was going to get to her point shortly.

Krystal gave her a soft nod, remaining silent so that she could hear what it was Beatrice wanted to talk about. As she attempted not to read Beatrice's feelings, she had a nice idea of what it was on her mind.

"Hear me out Krystal, as I know that this will bother you. But…I just want you to know that I want to make things clean between us. I know that we share affection for the same male in both of our lives…Aver is a very special individual. But I cannot help but feel some kind of connection between us both, I wish I could explain. Krystal, regardless of how it turns out between you, me, and Aver. I…I really want to be your friend; I promise…this is not some ploy for me to try to weasel between you and he. It's just want that I wanted to connect with you, even if it does seem to be out of place." She said this, looking at her intently; she hoped that they might become friends. She was almost counting on it.

The whole thought of becoming friends with her worse enemy? It wasn't something that was in her mind as a good or a bad idea exactly. Krystal could answer that one truthfully and not hide her feelings; this was something that she would hide nothing from Beatrice on.

"I am not opposed to the idea Beatrice. You are a fairly pleasant person and I do think that we have some things in common, if not our eye being on the same person as a love interest. But I want you to know, my heart is wary…I do not know that it would be completely sound. I could be your friend, but I do not think that I would not hold bitterness within my heart still. As you are still interested in Aver, I know that our becoming friends will not keep us from potential conflict over Aver. It will be bitter." Krystal wanted her not to have any illusions, she would be bitter. That was something she had to admit.

Ever since getting the bad taste in her mouth when Fox dumped her, it seemed to be a constant visitor to her in life. Much to her disappointment she hadn't been able to shake it entirely.

There was a moment of silence between the two before Beatrice nodded. Another moment of some quiet as Beatrice considered it for the moment, while the two females stood facing each other; life went on for everyone else in the office. This before Beatrice held her hand out, and then Krystal gazed at her hand for a single moment…this gesture was accepting said terms?

"Then, it's a deal Krystal. No matter what the outcome we will at least try to be friends, right? I'm not an idiot; I know that I will loathe the idea that a friend of mine is dating the male I loved in the past. But let's be big about this, and give it a shot, what do you say?" she said this with a grin.

Why not take it with a look like this? Neither of them was being false and that was what friends did for one another. Krystal relented a moment and then she smiled and took her hand, shaking it with a firm grip.

"Alright Ms. Dowell, you're on…let's try to see if this foolish thing cannot work…shall we?" Krystal etched it in stone and Beatrice was all the happier.

She had gained a new friend out of this one way or another.

-With Aver-

As he went off to complete another mission, he had been thinking on and off about things between he and Beatrice, how else to put something like that into words other than the fact that he could not necessarily control just how it was he felt about her. He almost thought to himself that on some level that he should probably feel guilty, but there was no need in truth since he'd shown Krystal all that he felt and what had happened.

She had forgiven him...so why couldn't he forgive himself? He shrugged off the thought and put it to the side, now he was going to need to put his game face back on since he was going to be going neck deep into the thick of some holding out forces of the late and pathetic attempts of Andrew Oikinny's little bandit force. To think that the monkey had continued to cause them little issues even after his capture?

Aver laughed since he considered it was more trouble than it was worth and yet they were sending not just him, but also Star Fox in to deal with the mess. Did they want overkill or something? He thought it a waste to send both him and the combined might of Star Fox. Though really, he imagined he'd be more than enough for it.

How little he did know about the mission ahead. First off being that the terrain was on the snowy temperate world of Fortuna.

For the moment he was dropped off via Cornerian ship from the sky, left to free fall (at his request) on the enemy base; the barrier erected around him already cutting off of some of the draft of the air that was curling around him and swirling with the mass of his control. He released his occult set of 8 balls, he would need no more than this to deal with the force at hand; his cue strapped to his back and his garb wildly flying around him, he was a rather easy target. His plan all along.

Since Star Fox was coming in from the west, he'd decided to play the main decoy for the bunkered in apes and other scum that was on Oikinny's payroll, they'd learn that not only was it stupid, but it also wasn't worth the time of putting forth the moment to work for Oikinny; his dreams of ruining Lylat were nothing but a petty dream. They were better off working legally for credits.

As the anti-aircraft fire honed in on him, he guided his falling barrier to avoid the shots, like a small whisp on the breeze, he altered the currents around his orb to give him slighted angles that allowed him to brush past most of the fire. Though he was impressed when several shots beaded off of his barrier, they had some decent shooters down there after all.

"This might be some fun after all..." he said this with a grin while he saw the ground coming up fast, he dropped the barrier and spread it like a chute; suddenly breaking most of the already stalled falling speed via the action.

He let himself fall the rest of the way and landed in the snow, to this point he raced straight for the base, not breaking stride for a single instant; there was almost no wasted motion within his actions.

From the view of the mercenary and scum that was working for Oikinny, they could hardly fathom...how some strange fox wielding nothing was evading not just accurate fire, but deflecting any that came in his direction. Was it enough to say that his skill was beyond most things they'd see in a fighter of this age? Well it was downright archaic...but damn impressive to the view.

"Put him down! Concentrate all fire on-!" an explosion put the scum to silence, as he tumbled forward from the blast and another member of their ragtag group spoke up.

"Sir! We're being assailed by aircraft, its Star Fox!" the frightened scum was almost flailing his arms. He'd lost all hope, yet the one leading the small scum unit seemed seasoned; one shot from her blaster put silence to him.

A voice sounded as she eyed the approaching fox, who the hell was this guy? Was this _THE _Aver that had been sent in to deal with them? In truth she was flattered by the gesture, but Star Fox as well? Corneria must've wanted this put to a swift end.

"Calm down, if you scum lose it now I'll shoot you all. So here's the plan, hold out while we can and then as they move in throw down arms and feign defeat. We'll surprise them with a little barrage...we have some specialty help, I suppose that I didn't expect this kind of trouble, but we're prepped." she said as she looked back, her and Raven had been sent to make sure this mission went smoothly.

It had nothing to do with Oikinny's rebellion, the stupid ape was in prison but the weapon was on the planet. The true power behind the new rising force on Venom needed it in order to strike deeply into the heart of the Cornerians, but this much trouble would make it difficult. She had less time than she thought, as she heard the first of the men go down; her eyes snapped to the entrance of the little 'nest' style base they'd dug into the cliff.

The scum was good for stalling troops, but she watched Aver's pool cue and knew it; she'd have to act after all.

"Well...if it isn't the Great Aver, I've heard a lot about your skill, mostly your mystical powers. Is that all talk? Or perhaps just like your appearance...a lot of gloss and glamour." she said as she looked him over, that part wasn't a lie...he was quite a beauty wasn't he?

Aver grinned at her comment, her disposition told him volumes. But it was the minute that he tried to pierce her mind that he found his suspicions correct: she was a trained soldier. Her mind was on one thing only, her mission...this would make searching her mind something indeed very difficult.

Focusing on the task at hand, he pointed the alloy pool cue at her and let the 8 balls hover around him.

"Well you are a professional, unlike this scum so why work for Oikinny?" He asked straight away, well aware of his surroundings despite it being dark.

"Simple reason kiddo, the monkey may be a jest...but his cash is good." she eased up as she saw Raven moving up behind him, no matter how good he was...being unable to hear Raven would be his downfall.

Just like magic, each step Raven took was a mysterious thing. Since there wasn't anything from a footfall to a reverberation, very simply he made no sound and left nothing to chance; once within 10 feet of Aver, he dashed and brought down his large barreled cannon; this would KO him effortlessly.

The maneuver would have worked had Aver not sensed him, it was almost last minute; but Aver had caught him and already been ready. And as the heavy object came down towards his head, it was stopped by an unseen force; this before Aver launched him backwards towards the distant wall of the hallway, without looking he pushed with full force and shot him back.

Raven hit the wall hard, only having time to slide down after denting the steel plated walls of the base. He hadn't expected that, while he recovered he was already planning the next move: open fire on him.

"Tut tut, it's not all tricks and glamour, some of the things are true. Do you care to guess what that was?" he said while stepped towards her.

"Telekinesis. Most impressive, you are worthy of your name Aver. But I can't play with you right now, so why don't you just die since you don't want to sleep!" she said as from nowhere, a sweeping set of blades was launched at his face.

He dropped back into a backbend, quickly avoiding the gleam of the first of the blades that she'd thrown. Damn...this wasn't good at all; he found there was no moment to rest either. As he wrenched the lower half of his body from the ground to avoid more throwing blades aimed for his legs, this before having to part his legs into a sideways split; still forced to balance on his hands for that moment. His enemy had clear view of the fact he wore almost nothing beneath his loincloth.

To no surprise she taunted him over it, though she had to admit it was ballsy for a guy to walk around like this; he kept true to the reputation that he upheld.

"Sexy...but what are you walking around like that for? It's cold here y'know." she said while flinging another two sets of three blades a piece, just how good was he at dodging? This would tell...was it all prediction or did he have other psychic talents as well?

Shifting balance to one hand he pushed up onto three fingers for a single moment and brought his legs back together before pushing up into a jumping motion so he could reposition his body. Then his eyes widened as he turned right side up, she was already there with a foot slamming into his stomach; with her other following coming down on him in an axe kick aimed for the crown of his head.

While choking on the pain of the kick, he caught her other leg and landed on his knees before flinging her foot backwards. To his expectation she caught balance easily and back-flipped away from him twice. Aver rubbed his lip and got up, smirking a little bit...it seemed that she was far more than talk, this one could actually fight.

-With Star Fox-

As Fox lead the charge inward from the west side of the range, he'd been met with a lot of repelling fire, though with all of the terrible shots it easy to avoid and to move in. He'd been leading Falco, Fara in on foot; during this Amanda and Slippy had been dealing with the remaining ships and without much of a problem by surprise.

Just as things were going smoothly, it was the sudden large blast from something huge that nearly hit Falco that caught him off guard. Falco had avoided it, but was dazed by the blast itself caused by the shot.

"Falco! You alright?" as he called out to him, he had mere moments to roll out of the way of the sudden shot aimed for him. Who could set up a large cannon that fast and move it to shoot at him?

He couldn't get a good shot at who was behind it, so he crept low to the snowy ground with Fara at his back, so they could move in on the situation and take advantage of it; maybe with numbers to surprise this guy and put him off his game.

Raven watched the veteran Star fox team members and grinned, he was dealing with the best marksmen, so far they seemed to be all talk. He scoffed at the mention of it; reputations were all talk in his mind.

"Come on Star Fox! You'll have to prove to me you've earned your reputation, otherwise it's just talk!" the black bird taunted the three that he had currently pinned down with his massive cannon-styled shots. As the massive weapon he had was suited towards his ability in battle it was just enough to keep him ahead of his current opponents. While Raven planned to make Aver pay for every single moment of pain that he'd felt during their scrap, he'd be sure to keep the mission ahead of revenge: this meant dealing with Star Fox first.

As he followed his target and fired another round through the snow, hearing the latter curse and move for it amused him greatly. As he let off another laugh, a shower of blaster shots hit him head on; battering into his armor while two of the shots grazed his cheek. He stopped laughing and let off a big smile, this was refreshing to see; the smile became sinister as he started to let off a series of regular heavy shots. That was more like it!

Falco ducked his head down briefly, already hating the sound of this guy's voice and his laughter; it was time to get bold.

"Alright Fox, you go up the right with Fara dead in your tracks, I'll this guy from the left all my own. We're going to move in and take this gamble, don't worry about me. I don't like this guy one bit, so I'll be fine." He said as he got up to his left knee and prepared to run. He wasn't gonna take no for an answer it appeared.

Fox looked at him and knew that he meant to do it, to that effect he couldn't stop the stubborn bird, and it was just as well since they had to end this before it got any worse.

"Fine Falco, just don't get fried alright? That's a damn big cannon, no matter what way you slice it…get grazed and it's still over." Fox said as he prepped for the dash.

Fox looked to Fara quietly, passing the look in his eyes without saying a word, 'be careful'. As this was just the same reason that he forced…her to retire from Star Fox. One too many close calls and his mind focused on it, yet once more despite his efforts they were at that crossroads again. He would not make the same decision he tried to tell himself, yet he was mere moments from doing so again.

"Single file, don't lose pace Fara; it will be grim if one mistake is made. Aver's likely already inside, so we're going in on this charge. Falco, watch your tail feathers, otherwise I may have to demote you to fried Falco." He said with a minor grin, some bad humor to pass the moment before the charge.

"Likewise to you fuzzy, otherwise I'll be taking control of Star Fox." Of course that was the return on the same joke, neither really wished to have it all ended today on Fortuna. So it wasn't gonna happen.

There was a single moment before Falco took his dash, up the left like he had mentioned. Two seconds later, Fox burst out over the right side of the same mound, with Fara right in his tracks and easily keeping pace. Be it sure of one thing that Fara was sure she could do better than Fox was run, Fennecs were much lighter on their feet due to their smaller frame. She never lost her footing due to her excelling balance.

Raven watched them and fired rounds in both of their directions, though he found his great bursts avoided. He merely had to keep them back while Violet rid herself of their little psychic friend. So he did his duty, even though they were making some swift headway; they had no idea what they were dealing with…physically or at the distance he was a serious threat as they'd find out.

-With Violet and Aver-

Much to Violet's disappointment she hadn't yet taken out her agile little friend. She was certainly the faster of the two, but he had proved himself to her, dodging each blade without taking more than a few nicks of shaved fur.

While the mission was not yet a success, she had never had so much fun. Someone that wasn't dead or near-death after their first few passes. Maybe she could finally stop playing around…the mission wasn't going to be a success with Star Fox here and Cornerian back-up on the way. As their hidden beacons set up around the perimeter had let her known, about 15 ships of reinforcements were coming: while all useless, the numbers would make a difference with professionals here like Star Fox…and her new playmate Aver.

As she had another pass at him, sweeping both daggers at his face, she brought her knee up on pure instinct and blocked his first rising kick, though she never saw the second kick which clipped her side and made her stumble back; not bad at all.

For Aver, this was more of an effort he wasn't expecting to give and while he sprang up to his feet from a half-landing on the floor, he looked to his opponent and found her grinning. Well, it was kind of fun he admitted.

"Not so shabby Aver, you are still capable of contending with me when I turn up the skill level. But know this...you won't win if that's all you got." She warned him straight away, her body suddenly becoming elusively loose, while she glided towards him on silent feet.

Effortlessly Violet turned to the side and dodge a kick aimed for her chest, then side stepped the sweep motion of his heel aimed for the back of her head, just before catching the snap kick aimed for her face. He wasn't so bad he was following her during this step.

"Again, you surprise me. But it's not enough..." she mused before kicking off of his chest, with some sudden agility that appeared to be even more than she was capable of.

While he stumbled backwards, his mind followed her faster motions; it was all he had to follow such speed. He managed a sort of defense and blocked her kick to his side, before leading into a retreating set of back handsprings, about four of them used with advanced warnings of her attacks: a kick towards his hands, a punch towards his face, a sweeping kick aimed for his feet, and a jumping kick aimed for him upon the final ending of his last handspring. To which he caught her foot with both hands…was it possible to see someone move so fast? Even though he had some vision of what her future attack would be, even with that…she was definitely much faster than he was.

Violet's other foot swept at the side of his face since he held her left leg, she simply used her right foot and aimed to knock that pretty face of his to the side; but again she missed and only grazed his cheek…it was just as she suspected. And when he threw her backwards again, she flipped and landed on both feet. Her eyes widened at the pain in her chest…indeed the first person to give her pain in some 6 years, as she stumbled and caught herself, a genuine smile spread across her face. A worthy foe finally…

"Using my own tactic…dodging nearly every move I have, indeed Aver…your psychic talents precede you. I may not know the degree, but I know you possess precognition aside from being a seasoned fighter. I am easily faster than you and you know that, so you had to fall back to using that sharp mind of yours; you are worthy of the fullest extent of my skill." Violet decided it was worth a go.

Before Aver's eyes, his opponent was suddenly in motion and his mind read her; she was going to be right upon him. But it was too late, already she was before him and hitting him with two fists, which immediately made him flop backwards from the force of her punches; he let his body tuck and roll to the right instead of the left which he used to avoid her. Bringing up his right leg, he caught her ankle using his prediction and forcibly tripped her during a dash.

She simply copied his maneuver and tumbled to avoid real damage. Prediction was a beautiful thing, this meant that he'd be able to track her movements even before she knew them…her blood began to boil within its excitement.

"I have been blessed! Finally, someone who can keep up with me! I don't care how you do it; in fact I won't hide my thoughts from you. Come on Aver, let's go to the death…I want to taste your blood…or my own." She grinned, looking at him with sadistic glee, at last…someone she could shred; she would drink of this beauty's blood.

-With the reinforcements, lead by Krystal and Beatrice-

As Krystal moved in beside Beatrice she knew something was wrong. Between her intuition, connection with Aver, and her Telepathy she could read two things that she knew were meaning that all hell was breaking loose.

"Let's move now Beatrice, its Aver! He's in danger!" without another word Krystal took off running.

"Damn it, you heard her troops, move out!" Beatrice's command was acknowledge as each of the soldiers that had landed took off after the two leading vixens.

To say that Krystal doubted Aver's survivability was far from true, but the ability to read the worry in his mind…that was what worried her. She'd never known Aver to be on edge about anything and yet she found here, that he was struggling for his life or something similar to that.

She put that worry aside and took a breath in as she ran, focusing on the mission: support Star Fox and Aver. Those were the mission parameters and as long as she kept her cool, she could do her job. She had sent Katt, Faye, and Mia to cover the squadron in the air, she knew no one better that she could trust with such a mission. She was proud of her team.

As they came across the bunker and the numerous downed troops, to both Krystal and Beatrice's surprise, they saw Fox, Falco, and Fara struggling with one strange and lanky blackbird of some sort. Beatrice issued the orders fast.

"The bulk of you men, back up Star Fox, you four men come with me and Krystal; we're going to find Aver and secure the base." Beatrice knew that the blackbird in view was nothing normal, no one bird could swing that huge cannon around and still manage to take the blows he was from both Falco and Fox.

-With Raven and Star Fox-

As it were, Raven was taking both punches and kicks to his body from them, of course due to the armor and his elevated stamina and physical endurance; he could take a lot more punishment than they were giving.

"Ah, that's a bit better but still weak!" he said as he swept the huge barrel into Falco's shoulder and brushed him aside almost too easily.

Taking two kicks to the ribs, he gave Fox one single kick that was blocked. Though between the weight of his cannon to hold him still and the greater strength that he held, he shot Fox back into the snow. At least they didn't disappoint him; they both got right back up and persisted. Little Fara had finally snuck by as they kept him busy, it hardly mattered; from what he could hear on his headset…Violet was getting wild, this meant they'd be retreating soon.

So he had to get away from his two friends, what a shame…

"It is a shame to say that I must leave you two. Star Fox…you are worthy of your name, but no match for me. You'd better get stronger if you expect to face me in a real battle!" he said as he shrugged off both Fox and Falco with a sweep of his cannon.

His words of advice to them before he fled, leaping to an opening in the Cliffside, he stopped a moment put the weapon on his back before scaling the rock face with some minor effort; using leaps to clear the cliff edge, choosing to ignore the blaster fire from the cornerians behind him. His little costume ensured that the shots would not pierce his flesh, even though the shots he took would sting; it was nothing that he couldn't deal with.

Once on the cliff's top, he took off into a dash, retreating to the back-up rendezvous point, now just to hope that Violet wasn't too crazy…otherwise he'd probably have to get her out of prison, yet again. It could be fun either way, so he'd wait and see what she did.

-With Aver and Violet-

She had been assaulting him with all she had now, cutting him several times now that she was truly serious. Across the ribs, along his cheek, at one point on his shoulder, on his thigh…she wanted more of his blood. He was as sweet as nectar, her eyes widened with a gleeful wish to do more damage to him.

"So sweet…you are a walking paradise, I wonder what you will taste like after I slice you to beautiful ribbons…" she said with a bigger smirk, oh this was too good! The heat of a great battle with their lives in the balance, she adored the situation.

He kicked one of her dagger out of her hands and caught the other one with his hand, taking a full cut on the hand, he soon found himself face to face with a rabid female, whose eyes were almost shimmering silver, and like glitter...he knew this look. But he'd only just heard of it...it was something to do with the Lunis conditioning...that was how he'd heard it called. But this was something a bit worse as he'd heard. He knew very well that she was certainly the one who was out of it; yet in some kind of bizarre focus.

She had some kind of balance that he couldn't understand, but as she looked into the fit eyes of his and found herself liking his look more. She wanted those eyes...maybe to possess them and cut them out for herself. She pressed him to the wall and looked deeper into his eyes, her muzzle moving closer to his while she whispered.

"I want those eyes...I want your face...your body...I think I'll gut you...and keep your body after death." Violet's grin grew wider as she pressed tightly into his body and rubbed her leg up his hip.

It seemed to be an obsession, she started to grind into him and pant while running the dagger deeper into his hand and biting softly on his lips. Her body held a sudden strength...much like that speed that appeared to be very much the way that was growing; she held him flat and took a bite savagely to his neck. Her panting growing out of control while she huffed against his body and bit down tasting blood, was this love..? She had never felt anything so real, this fox...who's blood reminded her of ambrosia was going to be who she claimed. Be it in blood, in his living, or in his death: she didn't really care.

Aver meanwhile had been freaked out by her actions and while it took him a moment to focus, he managed to force her off of him with his telekinesis, his eyes aglow with bright blue shades, while he held his neck...he felt something else in there while she was licking the blood from her lips. Reaching for him with a gleam in her eyes; he read her mind and knew it by instinct...she was hooked.

"Sweet and tasty, you'd better hope you can hold me...I'll have your blood and I'll drain you dry! I'll bottle up your blood for my wine! I'll keep your body and do as I will. Life...death...its all a damn joke, but you are real: you are mine." her words were haunting, as she'd known him for less than 30 minutes and now she was desiring him...yeah that was pretty bad.

Moments later Krystal and Beatrice moved into the room, their blasters drawn and pointed at Violet as she was pinned to the wall hard, keeping professional for the time being: both Krystal and Beatrice took out their restraint bonds and while Aver held her up against the wall with his mind, the two shackled her hands and feet.

Krystal curled her lip in disgust at this...insane vulpine, she saw the way she licked her lips and seemed to be calming down, by choice. Who was she? That blood was Aver's, was she the reason that his neck was wounded? This insane beast was responsible for his wounds wasn't she? Oh what Krystal wanted to do to her, the most unprofessional of thoughts passed through her mind; they would not do. She was a cornerian official and had to act justly. They had to get her back to base and question her; they didn't have time for any theatrics.

"Commander, can you handle taking her in? I have to get Aver to a doctor to treat those wounds." Krystal asked her new friend and of course...commander.

After a brief conveyance of orders, Beatrice was personally overseeing the arrest of this strange woman. She was going to be doing the questioning, she'd find out what the hell was going on if it was one of the last things she would do. Most of all, she would see she paid for hurting Aver the way she did. It was personal now.

-With Krystal and Aver-

As she'd taken him to the doctor and gotten his wounds cleaned out and treated, she was bringing him back to their apartment for some rest. She could see that he was visibly bothered by what had happened; she only hoped that she could get through to see him better. Would he respond? He had been quiet the entire time as he was...considering a thing, at least which was what she imagined he was doing.

Once they were out of her ship, she took his hand and looked at his face as he finally seemed to be coming around and was reactive once again to his surroundings. She asked him the first and most obvious question on her.

"Aver, are you alright? Please tell me...did she say something to scare you so bad?" there were many questions, but she limited it to two.

Of course Aver decided not to answer at first as he considered what it was, his mind was just suddenly becoming free of the prison that he'd created in that little 'freeze frame' moment and considered the whole thing. She was going to try to kill him...and somehow he knew that the prison that she'd be in would fail to hold her even slightly, he had much to prepare for and to warn those who mattered most to him: both Krystal and Beatrice as well.

"Yes, I am fine Krystal...just severely shaken by that fight I had. That woman...that mercenary is going to kill me. She aims to do so and will go through whatever to get me. I felt the words were too true, she now holds an obsession." he looked to Krystal's eyes, quivering with the realization of a reality that scared him.

Krystal took the heat of his words and embraced him gently, taking him into her arms and feeling it. He was so strong at times she never thought she could see the great warrior that she knew him to be, trembling in realization. He was not shaking from just the fear, but it seemed the will to brunt the force. He shed no tears, his will was strong and resolve equally as unshakable.

Wordlessly she led him to her apartment and just took him to their bedroom. He needed rest after all of this...and those marks on his neck made sense now: they were marks of ownership.

Krystal saw the wounds prior to their being dressed and bandaged, she could have ripped his throat out easily, she was savoring the hunt that she marked. Letting the prey escape...was always the first part of a great hunt. Aver was marked and that meant that she would stand vigilant before the fury of this predator.

"Sanity or Insanity, Aver I won't let her touch you. I don't care what she knows or what skills she has." her words were firmly resigned to taking any kind of punishment (physical, mental, or otherwise) did not scare her. Aver was her lover to protect just as much as she was his, plus she was almost too sure that a new friend would be taking measures to do just the same thing.

And so the great hunt began.

(End Chapter)

Exciting? I hope so? I wanted to surprise my readers, I wanted to give you something for waiting so long.

So here it was, the big surprise I held back, now which will prevail amongst these three types of 'love': The fallen love, the passionate love, or the insane love? You decide for yourselves.

Feedback is loved, Read and review =D

Till the next I see you, adieu

-Quentix


	14. Chapter: Spreading Madness

A/N: Hey there readers, it's been a while hasn't it? Well let's say that real life tends to make things writing a little hard to balance things once in a while. However I'm back so let's get on with the story shall we? As we left off with Krystal, Beatrice, and Aver they were just ending a small mission attacking a base and ending the resistance of some Venomian soldiers who still work for Oikinny and run into a hell of trouble in some enemy mercenaries. With one escaped and the other 'captured', the trio retreats back to base with the captive (who really let herself get caught), Lily taken in to be questioned by Beatrice. See what happens next!

(End A/N)

Chapter 13: Spreading madness, the blossoming of a violet

Once they were back at base with the prisoner in a holding cell, Beatrice was looking after Aver while Krystal was filing her report with General Peppy; the vision of a shaken Aver bothered her immensely. His eyes were usually so bold and calm, focused in a way that made her always feel strengthened and yet this was the way that he responded.

"Aver, look at me." Beatrice said sternly, taking his hands and looking at his face while she drew him closer.

His eyes snapped up and brought him to watch her actions, as her fingers rubbed under his chin and directed his gaze to lock eyes with her; at this point she looked at his face and let her fingers stroke along his fur a moment.

There within this moment they were stuck on remembering the passion between them both. Without any hesitation Beatrice leaned in and kissed his lips, feeling a fire re-ignite between the two of them.

At first he was hesitant, though Aver gradually felt safer within her encompassing arm as she drew him closer and deepened the pressure on his lips. Making soft sound Beatrice rubbed his sides, guiding her other arm carefully around his waist. How tainted this whole thing felt…and yet how wonderful. She wanted nothing more than to feel the emotion she did right now all the time.

The two went undisturbed as Beatrice finally drew back from the kiss, feeling some satisfaction that her ex was looking her in the eyes with some meaning. As she sensed his need to be in her arms growing more, she was happy to know that she was in his heart.

"You are stronger than this Aver, please remember that. Even if this woman means to give you fear and will hunt you, just keep your heart in where it belongs, please." She knew that he wasn't supposed to be with her this way. It almost felt wrong to be after what she most desired, Krystal had become her friend and she now held a general respect for her.

It was odd in that light, desiring something so intensely and now feeling a guilty desire that she still wanted more than ever. But she was a woman of her honor and would not take it unless it was earned. It was yet another thing that came with the considered emotion bordering her need here.

While still holding Aver she rocked him in her arms, looking at the somewhat taller blue fox and hugged into him more. She used this as both a moment of comfort for him and something for her to savor.

Unwillingly she let him go and set him back where he was sitting before. She had no time to let him still worry, and noticing his eyes and how much stronger they had been on the moment. She left now to go see if all of the processes had been carried out with the prisoner for she still had to question her, something that was good to be held off this long, she'd only just cooled her heels and finally got relaxed enough to speak with her.

-With Violet—

As she sat handcuffed to the chair her mind was on her one target, thinking of how his blood tasted like cherries to her…a very sweet wine or some sort of elixir that she was now hooked to. Just what was it about his blood? With her mind focused on that, this became less about the mission and more about her own personal desires. What she wanted was to have him pinned beneath her while she did terrible, horrid things to torment him.

The lush blue hair of this fox had made her desires burn as they never could. How could this one person set her aflame this way?

"Ah…here comes one of his vixens right now." Her smirk grew wide suddenly; all she had to do was get her set off. As soon as she betrayed herself then Violet would taste the feelings and know just how hot this male was.

To have two vixens, one actively his mate and the other who desired him would likely insight her as to why this youthful male made her burn so. Though one thing had been decided, she would be having him while he was alive…even if just once before she ended his life.

As Beatrice entered the room, her professional mask was on as she reigned in her emotions, deciding that this would be best. She could already see that this female thrived on the instability of disturbing other's emotional patterns.

"So prisoner, what's your name?" she asked her straight-forward.

"Wouldn't the pretty foxy like to know? Aww…I'm sorry I can't talk to strangers." She responded in a little girl's tone, mocking a cute look on her face.

Beatrice merely sat down across from her and looked at the prisoner's grinning face.

"So why were you working for Oikinny?" her words were uniform, expected, very standard as a question.

Violet's answer still didn't cease to be colorful in its own light.

"Oh that's easy, because my mother gave me permission to play with the monkey!" her grin simply earned a sigh from Beatrice.

So she refused to answer any standard questions? Very well, she'd get to the meet of the issue at hand: Aver and his safety.

"Well then, tell me about your fascination with Aver…I doubt you allowed us to take you in without a reason. He told me all about your interaction, so why not share with me some of your ideas, what do you think you can get away with?" her stance was defensive, stating it straight away that she wasn't getting away with anything in her tone.

Violet's grin turned into a very strange smile, something that held the depth of her curiosity. She'd bite at the question out of personal choice, why hide plans from some protective Vixen anyway? The game was more fun if someone tried to play hero.

"Well little girl, I intend to escape your little prison first…then track him down, we'll play Cat and Mouse for a while. I'll go through you…that pretty vixen he seems to be lovers with and anyone else in my way. Then with all of you aside, I intend to take my time exploring him and what makes him shake in his cute little fur. I'll find out everything that my curiosity has to offer, maybe take him a few times...and then extinguish his life." She told her exactly what the plan was.

Beatrice was horrified by the bluntness of her plans; each statement made was as if she knew she could do each action without fail. Did she believe both herself and Krystal were useless?

Careful with her emotions, Beatrice took a moment to breathe away her rage, letting it pass from her as a soft hiss, unable to expunge all of her anger, she allowed herself to revel in it a moment.

"Listen and listen good criminal, you've been caught and if by some miracle you do escape; I'll be right on your tail. You will not touch the fox that I still love…even we are never together again, you will never touch him. That is a promise." Her anger was well vented as her words burned with vicious fire.

This amused Violet and she grinned at Beatrice, well the declared statement was exactly what she wanted.

"Now this game gets more fun, since knowing the little blue wonder…he'll come see me himself. He wants to know more about me and you know what wanting mystery is like. An insatiable drug, surely he is afraid, but that will change with exposure to me. He and I are destined to be together." This was more of mocking Beatrice's feelings for him, the fact that they'd just met in battle was reason enough for it to be a lie.

Beatrice's martial control over her emotion remained steady, the words angered her greatly however. This mockery had gone far enough and she knew she'd get nothing out of this woman at this time.

"Well maybe after rotting a while you'll be more willing to afterwards." Her words likely wouldn't have a point but she was pretty sure that she might loosen her tongue a little bit.

As the taller vixen left, her ears perked up at a silent jibe that was something the captive Violet knew for certain.

"I'll be rotting and your little blue fox will be thinking about me. Any predator knows that prey who escapes becomes intrigued with the one who hunted them; this will be the case with my sexy blue toy…" her words got the reaction she hoped for, loss of control.

Beatrice's fury became present in a single motion as she swung around and slammed her fist into the doorframe. Her green eyes narrowed at Violet with rage, but still the commander was careful and stood very still.

"He _is not_ a toy. Aver is a brave and wonderful person, you couldn't hope to fathom any of this damn you. I swear if you even think another thought of that kind I will show you how much pain comes with being a prisoner." Beatrice's iron words and present hiss had been just what Violet hoped for.

And even as the commander left the room, Violet sat back in her chair and licked her lips at the thought of this mood. Was he so wondrous that he had two vixens chasing after him? She knew that her claiming him would bring her soul some kind of feeling from within, of that she was certain.

She was always crazy and felt herself on the edge bordering true insanity, of all the victims she'd claimed none had ever made her truly feel anything but a taste for blood. Aver's taste, his scent, the taste of his flesh, it made her crave him in a way she wasn't sure of.

The thought of him excited her, feeling his quivering body against hers as she bit and tasted his blood some more. How worthy it would be to drain him of that sweet cherry wine…such thoughts left her grinning.

Even as the guards took her back towards the cell block, she grinned and thought forth to the time that she'd be free. Which she'd give until nightfall before she broke out, she wouldn't kill anyone here since they were all worthless. Just a bunch of sheep doing their jobs blindly, how pathetic they all were for doing such things.

Violet was placed in her cell and the door closed behind her, with no words to say she just saw beyond the wall and visualized the day ahead. Oh he would kneel, he would beg for her not to hurt him, she would grant him little mercy.

-With Krystal and Aver—

The time at Krystal's apartment appeared to be very awkward, as she was torn between feeling several things at once. It was the stability that Beatrice brought Aver that made her feel as if she lacked something, but his feelings for Krystal had not once wavered. Even during the…kiss that he showed her, the embrace his heart was never once out of place.

How was she to feel about this? Her heart felt that it was nothing more than another heartbreak, a new let down for her to feel from the person she'd come to trust. It was her thoughts of Fox that made her want to throw him out flat on his tail. He was indeed one of her people, they were two both Cerinians but as different as could be.

"Krystal I can't ask you to forgive me this time, I gave into my past feelings for someone I felt for…I kissed her because it had felt comforting. I have done this to you a second time, even if it wasn't planned I yet again betray your trust." He turned from her, feeling nothing but a steady stream of guilt.

What was it that he wanted? He wasn't even sure anymore…he had been scared out of his wits, for once truly frightened of an opponent who promised him terrible things. His fear desired safety and immediately he retreated to the one person that gave him order in his life, he went to her arms willingly and she guided him into a kiss.

As he moved to take a step away from her, she grabbed his shoulder and turned him quickly. With mixed emotions in her eyes she took hold of his cheeks and looked into his dark teal eyes, how could such innocence be in someone like him? She wanted to be furious but could not be.

"You want to just walk away don't you? You feel that you should give it all up because of what has come to pass? If anything Aver that is one flaw I hope you come to change." She said as she leaned into him and pressed her muzzle to his tenderly.

Krystal decided that she wasn't going to let him go so easily…perhaps she needed to become more variable. Relationships weren't perfect and it wasn't as if Beatrice wasn't a wonderful person. She had come to respect the base commander as her friend and rival for Aver's love.

Thoughts roamed in both minds of the blue foxes, as Krystal's assertive actions had caught Aver off guard, he felt suddenly unsure of what to think. How should he be feeling right now? As Krystal drew him forward and he looked into her eyes, his own full of hesitation at the present state, was this truly okay?

Her fingers slide back through his hair and with one arm around his waist she spoke to him, speaking the truth of her feelings.

"I will admit to you that seeing the kiss did hurt me to see…but I am not willing to give you up. The person who brings my heart this much joy, there is no way that I'll be willing to let you go over something so small." Her words were truth.

While Aver was still somewhat confused, Krystal moved him towards the couch and sat him down on the cushions. Following him down she promptly sat in his lap, with both arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him softly once again. Her desire to show him that she meant everything she said, she would not falter.

As though in the past it had often gone to this, she thought that it was best to give Aver something to focus on as she could tell that not only his mind, but his body was still feeling confused. How many things indeed, the best way to ensure that he realized that what they held was real was to show it to him.

"Then Aver...I beckon you to come with me, allow me to show you what it is that I feel...we have found each other by chance, but it is through our genuine feelings that we are one." Krystal's words ringing true with the male before her.

After some moments of Krystal resting against him, she finally rose and held out her hand, offering him the chance to trust in her words and their shared feelings. How real was this? She wanted him to feel it out with Aver together. While Krystal was deep inside of her own thoughts, Aver rose and took her hand into his own, it seemed to be time for him to prove that he still cared about her.

Within his still beating heart he knew that he loved Krystal greatly, he had come a long way since meeting and dating her up to this point. Truly he did not wish for this to echo around and fly back into his face, so giving her hand a light squeeze he recited his wishes to be with her mentally and the best thing was that...it did not sound false to him. So now it was time to prove it to both his mind and spirit.

The two turned and walked with each other into the bedroom, hand in hand and as their thoughts aligned, soon their hearts intertwined with one another. Preparing to make love made both feel deeply, but to Aver it was something that he felt he needed. He hadn't wavered on his thoughts of Krystal, but his mind loomed over his wonderfully brave Ex; something that neither he or Krystal would dare to deny that she was sincere. And that thought alone made it hard to not think about being with her, her strength of resolve and true feelings shined like a sparkling stone in the night.

As the couple of Cerinians entwined in the bedroom, enjoying their company and at least for a time forgetting about the dangers of the outside. While affections were re-affirmed between the two, Violet eyes watched from the cell she was in, as if she knew it all as it went on.

Her attentions had been drawn to the thoughts of that strange fox again, even while she had gotten out of her cuffs, the first thing on her mind was still how she would get to him and the first thing that she'd do. The first thing bringing her from her fantasy was the ringing in her inner-ear, the linked communicator that let her speak to what of her team she cared to do so with.

-This is Raven, have you left the prison yet?- the voice on the other line expectant of her escape by now.

Grumbling, she answered grudgingly, why did he have to ruin her fantasy?

-I'm halfway out Raven, just enjoying the safe feeling I have.- the last words dripping with sarcasm, as she drew the pin out of her ear(one of several piercings she has), she pressed it to the lock and used the electromagnetic properties to weaken the lock before applying the pin into the center.

To think that the Katinans were still using this outdated stuff? Sure it was Code key locked, but they hadn't blocked it against basic electro-jamming technologies and that was a laugh.

"Technology at its finest.." she said to herself with a laugh as she opened the gate and stepped out.

She wasn't known for being sneaky, but in this case she would make an exception since she didn't want them to know that she had gotten away just yet, the true mission objective still didn't apply to her. Either that or she didn't care with her need to taste a certain Cerinian's blood taking over her basic thought patterns. It was no longer just seeing or tasting blood, but now an obsession with _his blood_.

"Aver..." she whispered the name and continued creeping out.

With her mind focused on him, there was little that could protect him: Be it a fellow Cerinian or a devoted vixen commander. She would envelop them all and let them know fear through her touch. The fun that she promised to have with Aver...she wouldn't mind spreading it around to the other two, they were focused as she was on him.

It all made her giddy inside, knowing how much this one victim made her feel and those around him made her antsy and increased the desire for torment. What an opportunity to enact one's deepest hidden wish.

-With Raven-

On the other end of the communicator, he knew well what she was going to do.

"Damn it Violet...not another obsession. Looks like I'd better do it myself..." he grumbled and rubbed behind his head, he'd have to break onto the Cornerian Base and steal the hidden data disk.

The name of the disk was rather stupid in his mind, since they hadn't hidden it well enough to keep their mysterious benefactor from finding out about it and yet now seeking it out. Though he wondered what the backwards little blue world held in stock that would interest anybody?

The one thing about Raven that rang true was that he was prone to think it all through, however as long as you paid for it then the objective would be done. It wasn't as if they didn't need to cash flow right now, ever since the end of the War with the aparoids, they'd been going through some tough times.

He stopped reflecting on the old times, since the past had brought them nothing good. It just made them who they were...no this was no time to start second-guessing what had brought all of them this far now.

"Well off to do a mission without anything else in mind." he uttered while rubbing the top of his head, well it was time to go to work.

Without taking a moment to wait, he headed to the hangar as it was time to get this hellish mission underway. He hated sneaking in...given the fact that he wasn't one to enjoy breaking into bases. He was usually the distraction if at best, a point man who helped the escaping sneak artist. Yet now this is what he was stuck into, it was falling to him once again.

He damned his own partner since she always indulged at this point, what a way to look at things really: attractive meant killing worthy and unattractive meant that thing would be needlessly destroyed and cast aside. What he would have to do with her later, as he thought about it might be just try talking to her once again right?

"Yeah right what a wasted thought." he mumbled as he started the ship up, too much time thinking and too little action.

Sometimes it was just best to leave bad enough alone and let it play, for the seeds had been planted by Violet's actions. She would seek her prey and those who chased after him, she would gather them all eventually and torment them together before elimination took place. With such an unstable mind, it was amazing enough there was even a slight pattern to her behavior.

As no one could tell just what fate had lined up for three victims of the fleur and the intrusive petals of the exotic violet had already wormed in deeply, with germination only a short time away...the bell would toll as Violets soon begin madly blooming.

(End Chapter)

Well what do you all think of this now? It took me a hell of a long time to get this out, what with job searching and everything else pummeling down it gets very hard to keep up. But have no fear for I shall still right.

Till the next chapter, I bid you adieu

-Quentix


	15. Chapter: Blooming Violets on the Field

A/N: Been a while hasn't it? Well that will soon change as I've come to ensure a new chapter's placement, what will happen between Violet's escape and Aver's dealings with the insane vixen? We shall find out today! Let's get started :3, without further adieu, onto the fiction!

(End A/N)

Chapter 14: Blooming violets on the field

As the purple vixen feigned some stomach pains, she let off a loud whimper and leaned herself back against the flat wall bed they'd placed her on. With her cuffs already undone it was just a matter of getting her victim to fall for the hurt routine or to be stupid enough to open the gate.

"Oww! My stomach…ooh…my stomach…!" her obvious sarcasm was meant to draw the idiot's gaze into her cell. She'd already lifted her shirt up partway and revealed her tight six-pack abs, the toned muscles were set before the sculpted curves of her fit body. While it made her almost a blur on the field of battle right now it would serve to lure in her prey. Once he made the stupid mistake of staring too hard or thinking that he could touch her, then she'd set him and the record straight.

The guard that was posted at this door was fortunately no fool, he had been cleared on this by the Commander herself, taking the advice of his superior he completely ignored her and turned away from the door. Not saying any word that would prompt a response from the classified psycho that was in the cell. He'd heard of the, the insatiable violet was a legend on the field of mercenary work. Rumor had it that she was every bit as blood thirsty as she was mentally unstable, though it was not just any kind of blood shower that would satisfy her, only the choice of those who were 'exceptional'. To catch her eye the guard of the cell could only imagine just how special that this fella Aver had to be.

It was just another moment in his simple career life and he figured that if he wanted it to remain that way, it was best to follow the advice of a stern leader who had not misled him yet. If only he knew that this was something more that the violent flower was hoping for, the ability to build her own desire of blood taste. Ignoring her was something that _she_ didn't allow anyone to do, no matter how they would struggle; they'd know her attention which was often to speak of a painful death that often followed.

While finding that the guard didn't so much as look in a scowl crossed her features while he lowered her shirt and spat on the floor, sitting up from the wall bed and looked at the doorway. It was secure-looking...but that was just it likely, she doubted it was sturdy enough to hold her for very long, her plan became simple: to kick the door in and disable the guard before he could call for help. It was simple enough to execute given the leeway she had for room in the cell, it wasn't well designed for someone of her nature; it needed to be much smaller. Then again she only knew about that kind of cell so that she could escape them and any other designed to keep her detained.

_'Off to find my fox...'_ she murmured to herself before leaping from the back of the cell bed and moving with a gaining momentum, Violet's body nearly hovered low above the ground to help her speed in that short dash before she'd tumble and uncoiled at the last minute, slamming her feet upward towards the hinge of the heavy alloy door's hinge.

The impact caused the heavy door to groan under the pressure of her powerful kick, the damage was enough that the door fell off of its alignment and had opened enough to suit Violet's purpose of escape. She whistled at the fact the door was still hanging on, it was no doubt to her surprise that it was still on.

"Seems like that little commander was serious about keeping me locked up...good door." she spoke in admiration of the toughness of the metal and the decision of the white vixen she'd run into earlier.

She would have a lot of fun cutting into their lives, it would be a true pleasure of hers as it were to see them fall to pieces, oh how she could barely contain her wish to find them.

"Hold it right there!" the guard had come around the corner with blaster drawn, having already done the smart thing and called in back-up, it was a matter of taking her down from the end of the hall where he stood. There was no way that she could've come this distance...he was told to use extreme caution and to hold the locked gateway, which he stood on the opposite side of at the moment.

Though Violet didn't care if there were four gates between them, she would punish this stupid guard for not falling for her ruse earlier, and dearly he would pay. Finding the first of these concussive shells released at her, she dropped to her knees as the blast of light hit the far wall behind where she had been standing, how obnoxious he was! This guard was something of a marksman it occurred to her: just another reason for her to punish him once he found that the gate was not enough to keep them apart. As her supreme reflexes kicked in once more and she effortlessly moved beyond another two shots aimed for her face, she dove through the air in a spiral, with such momentum there was little chance for the guard to avoid her next maneuver: a big fist aimed for his face.

It was to the guard's failing that he could not evade the sudden motion toward the gate by Violet. She dodged three of his shots with little effort, what the hell was she?! There was no way that he could have missed a moving target moving _towards_ him that many times. The dog had only a moment of consciousness left to realize that her fist appeared before his face like magic, just before he felt something heavy clip his muzzle; it had been with such force that his vision became red...and all he could taste was a heavy metallic liquid in his mouth before all went black.

Striking the guard through the gate was a simply matter and she was glad once she'd found out he was a good shot. He made the rookie mistake and believed that he was _far _enough away to get a good shot and that was where he fell short in his only chance to hit her. Giving her the one thing that she needed to see this ended in her favor: time.

"Well time to get out of this little rat hole, I have prey to chase...oh how sweet you will taste to me, Aver." her words came as he kicked the small bordering gateway in and prepared to run into any of this guard's friends. While she had wanted to punish him for not giving in, she hadn't the time with that military vixen around thing would be tight security around here and likely around her little love kit: this would be a lot more fun than she thought!

While the blossom chose to leisurely bide her time and escape in silence, she left wounded soldiers in her wake and a furious Beatrice on the prowl.  
The military commander lightly clenched her fist and looked around at the damage caused by her, it seemed that the gloves would have to come off if this was the result of this vixen's doing. She couldn't take another risk like this...how could she have been so careless?

"Captain, get these men to the medic wing on the double, make sure all the other prisoners are detained down here and post some men down immediately. When you're done then call the director of the base, he'll want to know everything that happened down here. Oversee things down here personally Captain Remian, I'm counting on you." her words echoing the trust that he'd developed in her subordinate over time.

"Of course Commander, but where are you headed?" the red fox looked up at his commander's face and could see the disdain coming across it.

"To warn a friend about the trouble ahead, buckle up captain...you'll be coming along for this ride, as by association we may well be facing a legendary enemy with unknown numbers." oh how Beatrice hoped that she was wrong about her gut instinct's warning.

Without another word she headed off the base grounds and once in her personal tri-wing had taken off for the nearby base to warn other branches about the escapee and to put in a call to Krystal's, there was no way now that the insane vixen would not go for them directly, she had told Beatrice herself the plan and even without details it put the fear into her. She had promised Aver that he would be fine and that no harm would come to him: she'd be damned if she broke that promise anytime soon. For Aver she would not fail.

-At Krystal's apartment-

On her day off, Krystal had decided to enjoy the company of her live-in boyfriend and lover as long as the day would permit. She decided it was best to get them earlier than she hoped he was used to. As she sat in bed overlooking the still resting Aver she could not help but smile at his placid appearance, it was just a means of thinking about how lucky she had been to find such a rare catch. Even if it was premature to think about, marriage and children would allow them to propagate their people once more. It was something that appeared to be greater in fortune than her having survived her encounter with Andross on Sauria.

She decided to awaken her sleeping warrior with a gentle kiss as she let her fingers slide back through his long blue mane while she rested her nose against his own, just smiling as she watched him release another breath. Something that triggered her to kiss him. A very soft amount of pressure that she applied to his lips tenderly while she cupped his cheek and shut her eyes. For a single moment she experienced her own personal nirvana and made a soft sound as she leaned into the kiss. Just enjoying the warmth of his body against hers while she moved herself into his lap and lay over him, taking the chance to deepen the kiss while she stroked his chest softly. It wasn't until she felt the two arms wrap around her lower back, finally her sleeping prince was awake and she hoped that she might give him a little something to wake up to in this morning.

"Well this is some good morning, Krystal." a smile crossing the bounty hunter's face as he let his left hand scratch along her hip, feeling her adjusting hips as she took a more stable seat on top of him.

"I hoped you might like it, aren't you usually the one up first in the morning?" her words musing over his normal early morning exercise and teasing him for staying in bed later than she today.

"Even I take it easy once in a while my sweet gem, I'm sure you can appreciate that." the endearing words speaking ever so sweetly to her while she leaned down and licked his nose.

Taking just a second to enjoy the warmth of his body against her own, while she looked into his eyes and just let off a sigh as she realized the fortune in life to find a person you truly wish to be with. She was happily freed from her thoughts when she felt Aver's fingertips rubbing over her waist while he sat up in the bed, bringing his arms around her midback so he could stare at her eyes. It left Krystal gazing back into his eyes with the same intensity.

There was just that moment of peace between the two Cerinian foxes that seemed like a moment in their private eden, a moment only sanctified by a wordless embrace that appeared to be something so natural, a happy instinct that Aver chose to act upon. Krystal could not help but giggle seeing Aver so unusually affectionate, not that she was complaining."So what would you like for breakfast? I was considering making two omelettes for us, would you like something more?" the offer to cook breakfast was in turn one of Krystal's few chances to cook for her sweetie; given most of the time he was awake before she was and had prepared breakfast or breakfast in bed for her.

"Throw a side of breakfast potatoes and you've won me over." the kitsune-like grin that drew to his face got a giggle from her.

"Alright then, I'm off~" her excited tone was only backed by the spring in her step as she hopped from his lap and to the floor. Putting on a red satin robe and tying it as she swayed to the kitchen, making sure Aver got an eyeful of her hips.

Aver just grinned wider and enjoyed the show as she disappeared around the corner, deciding it was a good time to relax, he let himself fall right back to the mattress's surface with his hands folded behind his head. Though something was eating at him, he ignored the feeling...he wanted to savor the soft moment that he and Krystal had. It was something that reassured him that he'd chosen the right one, Krystal was so amazing to him...she had spunk, heart, ambition to improve her life, and he knew...knew it deep down that she loved him the way that she spoke of.

Eventually the sweet smell of hot tea from the kitchen had lured the blue fox from the bed, he got up dressed in his shorts and his long hair, something that he knew Krystal seemed to like. Though it was him who was the one surprised by the view he'd found of Krystal bent over the table while setting the second tea cup down. He had to wonder had she done that on purpose? Though he didn't need anymore incentive to tease her back.

"A-Aver!" she jumped at the touch of his hand groping her backside, well it seemed that he'd gotten up before she could call him. While it wasn't something that she didn't like she certainly wasn't expecting it at all.

The two were wrapped in their moment of flirty behavior, with Aver just taking the time to enjoy her cute face, red with a blush. Krystal was giggling at his choice of behavior, she wasn't sure if she should swat at him for being naughty or to indulge his actions and closer. For that very instant they were interested only in each other's reaction and nothing more. Soon by her choice, Krystal broke the gazing standoff and gestured to the food.

"Well now if you noticed, breakfast is served." the blue vixen proudly gestured to the two omelette dishes that she'd prepared, with a salad side for both of them. It couldn't have been more fitting for a good morning start.

Aver eyed the food and inhaled the soft smell coming from the dish, he had been wrong to doubt Krystal's cooking talent, it was simply because _he_ never gave her a chance previously. Though the doubts were never verbal, it was something that Krystal took as a point to prove to her lover: and no doubt that now he was the surprised one.

"Smells delicious, shall we eat then?" Aver asked as the scent of tea billowed towards his nose, how could he have missed that?

She'd made a rather sweet smelling tea, unlike the usual bitterness that he preferred of straight black tea, he had been left in wonder about her choice to accompany her well cooked meal. As he took to the dish and drew up the fork and knife, he felt two arms curl around his shoulders a peck along his ear as a voice whispered into it.

"Enjoy this meal my dear." she said it softly as she nibbled on his ear, before slipping to her seat.

Krystal was relaxed in ways that she never had, was this what it was like to really know the one that you loved? She really had high hopes for it being just that, he was such a wonderful soul...Aver was really the one she'd been looking for and she felt it.

The breakfast was short and sweet, as the two foxes sipped their tea by the end of the meal, it was Aver deciding what to do for the day. As he knew that Krystal had some time at the office to put in, he would ensure that they at least enjoyed parts of the evening together.

"What do you say to a walk in the park after you get in from the office?" the question brought a smile to her face, something that the delicate features of his lover answered him alone.

"I'd love to." she nodded to him promptly upon finishing her tea, taking just a second to look at the clock before she drew her attention back to his happy expression: it was something that she treasured seeing.

The date was set and as Krystal rose to get dressed, as she had about an hour before work came around. The day was looking better already, since she and Aver would have some more quality time to spend with one another once her shift was up. Heading out the door with her mind already on the afternoon, she headed off to rid herself of a shift. Neither she nor Aver had realized the dangers ahead of the choice work days.

It was a disturbing bounty on the communique that sent a shiver up Aver's spine. Something that he felt he had to confront. He the 8-Ball bounty hunter...he was not afraid of a psychopathic vixen who promised him death, someone who had given him a good fight for the first time in ages since his first few bounties. Why was she so different to him? it was something that he could not understand, but would be damned if he were to be stopped by one insane target of his: the game had changed now that she was a bounty.

"Well I'll message Krystal about our walk later, this is another bounty that's begging to be brought in." he grinned at the amount he saw, it was a rather stellar amount which was unusual given the Cornerian Forces still recovering from the costs of the Lylatian Wars. He figured it was some kind of joint-venture between some of the planets.

Wasting no time in heading out, the blue fox dressed himself in his standard attire: a choice of an armored vest today, his metallic plated loincloth, armored bracers and greaves. He knew of some of her capabilities and knew that she'd push his limits: that was almost thrilling. Someone who nearly killed him the first time they met, there was one clean difference between then and now. It was his will to defeat the bounty. He was not to be caught off on this matter and swore that she would not stop him so easily. With his mind made up, he headed off to track his bounty down.

-On Sauria-

The collective intelligence gathered by Violet on her trip out to this planet had mentioned key points to her: the presence of military was nill, her victim would likely come looking here first, the strange energies of the planet would likely make her foxy stronger than he was normally. All things that she'd been hoping for, with the stolen biwing sitting in the most open place of Thorntail Hollow, Violet laid back in the flowers awaiting the coming of dear Aver. He would come after her because of some silly reason, it really didn't matter why he came, only that she intended to enjoy him before killing him...or maybe after? She still hadn't made up her mind on that fact.

"He's so tasty...his blood, his look, and to think I'm going to take him from two other little foxies makes me so happy. I get to reach so many people and touch their lives, when they find his blood along the fields...they will know that this violet has bloomed." she licked her lips and looked up at the sky, just waiting to see the entry of a ship.

She was sure that her foolish little bounty hunter would come soon, he was going to try to stop her like so many had before. She'd had two heroes before him, both of which died violently and he would just be another page in that book. It would be a shame to kill off part of a dying breed, but what did she care? Soon he'd be wherever his actions would take him in the world that followed: even if that was oblivion. He would simply go before she did, how nice for him.

-Back with Aver-

As Violet's twisted mind continued to contemplate what features of the universe she cared to explore, Aver was arranging to board a small supply ship in the spaceport, one that would take him around Lylat until he could find some kind of sensory. While he wasn't strong with Telepathy, he was quite fine with sensing twisted emotions: Violet's were very particular. That kind of feeling that made him shiver was what he was monitoring for, he knew that he'd find her somewhere out there.

"Trust me pal, I'll give you whatever you were getting for this delivery in the cargo, its all dried goods...so it won't go bad. And being a few hours late for the credits I'm offering you should more than compensate some money off. You get a bonus any way you look at it." he felt that the haggling was getting old now.

"I will only drop you off, get me? I'm no hero!" the old dog had heard plenty about the psycho that had escaped, it was all over the news now and people were on the lookout, he feared for his life.

"Listen once more: you don't need to land, just get into the low atmosphere, I'll do the rest. The twisted vixen won't even know your there alright? Leave it to me." he gave him a smirk.

"Yeah...sure buddy, its your head not mine, you've got yourself a ship." he murmured before heading to the pilot's room to start up his ship.

Aver decided it best to tell Krystal en route, so he drew out the communicator, preparing to inform her of his plans to go after her. Knowing she'd be against it or at least him going alone, he didn't want her worrying over something that was just his style. She'd see that he'd bring her back and things would be different.

(End Chapter)

A bit of a cliff hanger here I know, but I wanted to throw this poor chapter out. Too long have I left it undone, its about time I get back to serious work here! I've got to turn up the notch on turn outs of chapters ^^, worry not since this one will too be updated in time! Prepare yourself for the encounter between Aver and Violet, Round 2.

until then adieu

-Quentix


End file.
